


Seelenverwandt

by SuomenHellcat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 42,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuomenHellcat/pseuds/SuomenHellcat
Summary: Nach dem Krieg: Draco wurde für seine Taten verurteilt und verbüßt nun seine Strafe. Doch dann tritt etwas ein, womit er seit Jahren nicht mehr gerechnet und es fast schon wieder vergessen hatte und sein ganzes Leben stellt sich auf den Kopf - wieder einmal. (Draco/Harry)





	1. Prolog

_Willkommen zu meiner ersten FF. Der Prolog ist sehr kurz, er soll nur eine kurze Einführung geben. Das erste Kapitel folgt direkt im Anschluss und dann wird es einen regelmäßigen Rhythmus geben._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß! Und natürlich freue ich mich über Kommentare und Likes, aber wer tut das nicht ;)_

 

* * *

 

 

Er saß unter einer Brücke, angelehnt an einen Brückenpfeiler. Er fror, vor Kälte und vor Schlafmangel. Er hatte diese Nacht wieder nicht schlafen können. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem, was passieren könnte, wenn er die Augen schließen würde. Er hatte es schon erlebt. Der Rucksack, den er sich an seine Brust drückte, um etwas Wärme zu bekommen, enthielt seinen allerletzten Besitz, alles was ihm von seinem ehemaligen Leben im Überfluss geblieben war. Er hing daran. Würde er den Rucksack verlieren, bliebe ihm nichts mehr, an dem er sich festhalten könnte. Nichts mehr, was ihm sagte, wer er wirklich war.

 

Sein Magen machte sich lautstark bemerkbar. Ächzend stand er auf und streckte vorsichtig seine steifen, schmerzenden Glieder. Er musste etwas zu essen finden und einen Job, vor allem einen Job. Sein letztes bisschen Geld, die eiserne Reserve, hatte er vor zwei Tagen für ein trockenes Brot und ein bisschen Käse aufgebraucht. Jetzt hatte er wirklich nichts mehr. Nur noch seinen Rucksack mit den Erinnerungen an sein altes Leben und die Kleider, die er anhatte.

 

Gestern Abend hatte er auf dem Weg hierher ein riesiges Anwesen gesehen. Vielleicht konnten sie dort jemanden für die Küche oder andere Arbeiten gebrauchen. Er streckte sich nochmal und fröstelte. Oh ja, er brauchte dringend Geld. Langsam wurde es empfindlich kalt. Wenn er den Winter überleben wollte, brauchte er dringend warme Kleidung.

 

Draco seufzte und starrte düster auf den Fluss vor sich. Ein Glück hatte er keinen Spiegel, aber er wusste auch so, dass er zum Fürchten aussah. Nichts erinnerte mehr an den Malfoy, der er einmal gewesen war. Er war noch dünner geworden, als zu seiner Schulzeit. Seine Wangen waren eingefallen, tiefschwarze Augenringe standen in starkem Kontrast zu seiner blassen Haut. Seine Haare waren stumpf und strohig und seine grauen Augen hatten jeden Glanz verloren. Aber alles Jammern half nichts. Er straffte die Schultern und ging entschlossen auf den Fluss zu. Am Ufer kniete er sich hin und fing an, seine Hände, sein Gesicht und schließlich auch seine Haare zu waschen. Das Wasser war eiskalt und brannte auf seiner Haut, aber es weckte zumindest seine Lebensgeister und ließ ihn sich wenigstens etwas frisch fühlen.

 

Ächzend stand Draco auf. Mit seinen gerade mal 22 Jahren fühlte er sich trotzdem schon wie 50. _Wobei, vielleicht auch schon eher wie 60_ , dachte er grimmig. Er schulterte seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Anwesen.


	2. Der Start in ein neues Leben

„Ja bitte?“, antwortete eine Stimme auf sein Klingeln. Die Stimme klang blechern durch die Gegensprechanlage, aber sie war eindeutig weiblich. _Gut so_ , dachte Draco etwas erleichtert. Bei Frauen hatte er oft bessere Chancen, eine Anstellung zu bekommen. Männer ließen sich oft von seinem Aussehen abschrecken. Doch Frauen hatten meistens Mitleid mit ihm.

Er räusperte sich. „Hallo, mein Name ist Dean Marshall. Ich bin auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Hätten Sie vielleicht eine Anstellung für mich?“

Draco hatte in den letzten drei Jahren auf die harte Tour gelernt, Demut zu zeigen und seine arrogante Art abzulegen. Auf der Straße, wenn er sich gegen die anderen durchsetzen musste, half ihm sein herrisches Auftreten zwar immer noch, doch bei der Jobsuche stand ihm seine Malfoy-Erziehung oft im Weg, weshalb er sie mittlerweile in solchen Momenten verdrängte.

Seinen Namen hatte er ebenfalls geändert. Draco Malfoy – für die Muggelwelt war dieser Name, obwohl er nach Dracos Meinung einen wirklich schönen Klang hatte, zu ungewöhnlich. Die Muggel hielten ihn für einen Phantasienamen und misstrauten Draco, wann immer er sich so vorgestellt hatte. Jemand, der sich so einen Namen zulegte, führte doch offensichtlich etwas im Schilde, sagten sie. Also hatte Draco sich selbst schweren Herzens einen neuen Namen gegeben. Dean Marshall – schlicht und gewöhnlich, Muggel eben.

Die Person am anderen Ende der Gegensprechanlage schien zu überlegen, doch schließlich ertönte der Summer und Draco atmete erleichtert durch. Die erste Hürde war geschafft.

~~~*~~~

Am Hintereingang des Anwesens wartete eine Frau auf ihn. Sie musste wohl etwa 40 Jahre alt sein, war klein, eher plump, mit strohblonden, frizzigen Haaren, die sie zu einem losen Dutt zusammengebunden hatte. Draco straffte seine Schultern und setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf. „Hallo Ma’am, ich bin Dean. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich eingelassen haben.“ Er streckte der Frau seine Hand zur Begrüßung hin. Sie schien ihn jedoch erst mit ihren strahlenden blauen Augen einschätzen zu wollen, doch schließlich zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein Lächeln und sie ergriff Dracos Hand.

„Freut mich, Dean. Ich bin Emma, die Küchenchefin. Lass uns doch reingehen.“ Draco folgte ihr mit einem Nicken in das Haus und nach wenigen Schritten über einen ausladenden Flur in eine gemütliche Küche. Dort setzten sie sich an einen kleinen, mit grüner Farbe lackierten Holztisch.

„Also, Dean, du suchst eine Anstellung?“

Draco nickte. „Ja Ma’am.“

Emma lächelte ihn warm an und Draco fühlte sich plötzlich zum ersten Mal seit drei Jahren wirklich sicher. „Gut. Aber hast du irgendwelche Erfahrungen? Referenzen? Zeugnisse?“

Draco schluckte. Das war der Knackpunkt. „Nein, tut mir leid. Zeugnisse habe ich keine. Aber ich habe schon als Küchenhelfer gearbeitet. Ich kann Rasenmähen und einen Garten pflegen. Außerdem habe ich gute Umgangsformen und habe daher auch schon das ein oder andere Mal als…“ beinahe wäre ihm das Wort _Haussklave_ herausgerutscht, nichts anderes war er gewesen. „… ähm Bedienung und Servicekraft gearbeitet.“

„Du bist noch jung“, stellte Emma nachdenklich fest und Draco nickte. „Warum bist du hier, anstatt eine Berufsausbildung zu machen?“

„Ich will das Leben kennenlernen und mich zuerst ausprobieren.“ Diesen Satz hatte er von einer jungen Deutschen aufgeschnappt, mit der er einmal zusammen gearbeitet hatte. Er fand, das klang besser als  
_Ich bin ein verurteilter Verbrecher, meine Eltern sind tot und ich habe keinen Schulabschluss und keine Zukunftsperspektive._

Und tatsächlich lächelte Emma ihn mütterlich an. „Das ist ein schönes Vorhaben, Dean. Du hast Glück. Paddy, unser Küchenjunge, hat vor ein paar Tagen gekündigt und ich schaffe die Arbeit nicht allein. Also, willkommen auf Rose Manor.“

Draco atmete erleichtert durch. Er hatte einen Job! Er würde Geld verdienen! Er könnte sich etwas zu essen kaufen und warme Kleidung für den Winter. Vielleicht könnte er sich sogar irgendwann ein Zimmer oder eine kleine Wohnung in der Nähe mieten und müsste nicht mehr unter der Brücke schlafen.

Er lächelte, nein, er strahlte Emma förmlich an und sie lächelte zurück. „Komm, ich zeige dir alles. Das Frühstück ist schon vorbei und bis zum Mittagessen dauert es noch ein bisschen.“

Bei der Erwähnung von Essen machte sich Dracos vernachlässigter Magen allerdings lautstark bemerkbar. _Oh Gott, bitte nicht jetzt,_ dachte Draco erschrocken und lief vor Scham rot an. Doch Emma lächelte nur verschmitzt. „Zu aufgeregt gewesen, um zu frühstücken?“, fragte sie mit einem Zwinkern. Draco nickte beschämt, war aber dankbar für die Ausrede.

„Na gut, die Tour kann warten. Das Anwesen läuft ja nicht weg.“ Emma lachte laut und herzlich. Ihr Lachen war ansteckend und klang wie das Läuten heller Glocken. „Komm setz dich. Ich mache dir was. Hast du auf etwas bestimmtes Lust?“

Dracos rote Gesichtsfarbe intensivierte sich nur noch. Er senkte den Blick, starrte auf seine Füße und verschränkte seine Finger miteinander. „Nicht nötig“, murmelte er. Doch Emma nahm ihn an den Schultern, drückte ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl und wuselte dann emsig zum Herd.

„Keine Widerrede, Dean. Ich mache dir Eier mit Speck. Ein junger Mann in deinem Alter braucht ein ordentliches Frühstück. Das gibt Kraft. Du siehst sowieso so aus, als könntest du noch etwas auf die Rippen vertragen.“ Sie plapperte weiter fröhlich vor sich hin, während sie den Speck in der Pfanne anbriet und parallel Eier verquirlte. Auf Draco wirkte sie plötzlich wie ein kleiner, dicker Krake. So als hätte sie mindestens acht Arme. Er musste schmunzeln. In ihrer Gegenwart fühlte er sich wohl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ich noch sagen wollte: Meine Kapitel sind im Allgemeinen sehr kurz, doch ich fand es so passend. Die Kapitel wurden jedoch automatisch gegen Ende der Geschichte länger :)


	3. Mein Reich?

„Und das hier ist dein Reich“, sagte Emma schließlich, nachdem sie bereits eine halbe Stunde durch das riesige Anwesen gelaufen waren und Draco schon der Kopf schwirrte. Seine neue Chefin öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Zimmer. „Mein … Reich?“, fragte Draco verwirrt.

„Natürlich.“ Emma lachte. „Wo willst du denn sonst schlafen? Oder hast du etwa schon eine Wohnung in der Nähe?“ Bei ihrem letzten Satz war sie ernst geworden. „Du musst dieses Zimmer natürlich nicht nehmen, wenn du schon etwas anderes hast.“

Draco schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Nein, nein. Das… Ich war nur überrascht.“ Doch dann kam ihm noch ein Gedanke und er fragte leise „Was kostet das Zimmer? Ich habe nicht mehr so viel Geld.“ Beschämt senkte er den Kopf.

Emma berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken, Junge. Das Zimmer gehört einfach zu dem Gesamtpaket, wenn man hier arbeitet. Unterkunft und Mahlzeiten werden von der Familie Rose gestellt. Dafür bekommen wir zwar etwas weniger Lohn als woanders, aber wir haben ja auch praktisch keine Kosten mehr. Du bist allerdings selbst für die Ordnung und Sauberkeit in deinem Zimmer verantwortlich. Die Personalunterkünfte werden nicht von den Hausmädchen gereinigt.“

„Selbstverständlich.“ Draco dachte, man müsste den Stein hören, der ihn in diesem Moment von seinem Herzen fiel. Er müsste noch nicht einmal nach einem Lohnvorschuss fragen. Seine Grundbedürfnisse waren gedeckt.

Emma schob ihn nun in sein Zimmer. An der rechten Seite stand ein gemütlich aussehendes Bett, daneben ein Sofa mit kleinem Tischchen, links neben der Tür stand ein kleiner Kleiderschrank und unter dem Fenster, das der Zimmertür gegenüber war, stand ein Schreibtisch. Das Fenster war zum Garten hin ausgerichtet und bot einen tollen Blick. Neben dem Kleiderschrank ging noch eine Tür ab. Emma stieß sie auf und machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Dein eigenes Badezimmer. Nichts Besonderes, aber man hat seine Privatsphäre.“

Draco war überrascht, aber gleichzeitig erleichtert. Er hatte schon immer die Sammelduschen in Hogwarts gehasst. Das hier war definitiv besser. Es gab eine Dusche, ein Waschbecken und eine Toilette. Kein Luxus, kein Schnickschnack, aber Draco reichte selbst dieses kleine Bad. Nach den Jahren auf der Straße hatte er gelernt, was zum Leben ausreichte und wusste die einfachen Dinge zu schätzen.

Emma lächelte ihn an. Das tat sie fast dauerhaft, aber Draco genoss die Zuneigung. „Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Pack ruhig erst mal aus. Aber sei bitte in einer Stunde wieder in der Küche. Wir müssen das Mittagessen vorbereiten. Im Schrank findest du Kochkleidung. Sie müsste dir auch passen.“

Draco nickte nur, überwältigt von den Eindrücken, die hier auf ihn einprasselten, und Emma verließ sein Zimmer. Als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, blickte er sich noch einmal um und spürte, wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich. Sein eigenes Zimmer mit Bad! Das war purer Luxus! Erleichtert ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Heute Morgen hätte er davon nicht mal zu träumen gewagt und jetzt saß er hier. Gesättigt, ein Dach über dem Kopf und eine bezahlte Arbeit. Besser konnte es nicht sein.

~~~*~~~

„Gut, Dean. Heute gibt es Eintopf zu Mittag, weil wir noch Reste von gestern übrig haben.“ Emma stand in ihren Kochsachen vor den großen Schränken und kramte schon diverse Schüsseln, Schalen, Brettchen, Messer, Löffel und weitere Kochutensilien hervor. Als Draco nicht reagierte, drehte sie sich zu ihm um. „Was ist los? Du kannst schon mal das Gemüse schnippeln. Hier.“ Sie hielt ihm eins der großen Kochmesser hin.

Ungläubig starrte Draco erst das Messer und dann seine neue Chefin an. „Eintopf? Aus Resten?“, fragte er verwirrt. Welche Herrschaften würden denn so etwas zum Mittag essen?

Nun war Emma verwirrt. „Ja wieso? Ich werfe Lebensmittel nur ungern weg, deswegen essen wir oft nur Reste zum Mittag.“

„Wir?“, fragte Draco. Ihm fiel ein Muggelspruch ein, den er neulich aufgeschnappt hatte. Jetzt wurde ihm die Bedeutung klar. Er verstand gerade auch nur Bahnhof.

Doch bei dem Anblick seines vollkommen verwirrten Gesichts fing Emma schallend an zu lachen. „Ach so, entschuldige. Ich hätte es dir vielleicht erklären sollen“, japste sie und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen. „Mr. und Mrs. Rose essen selten bis nie im Manor zu Mittag. Meistens essen sie auf der Arbeit. Wobei ich das manchmal bezweifle.“ Den letzten Satz hatte Emma leise vor sich hingemurmelt, doch Draco hatte sie dennoch verstanden. Aber schnell schüttelte Emma ihren Kopf und lächelte Draco wieder an, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. „Das Mittagessen ist nur für uns Angestellte.“

Aha. „Na wenn das so ist…“, entgegnete Draco mit einem Zwinkern, nahm ihr das Messer ab, das sie ihm wieder hinhielt, und stimmte in ihr ansteckendes Lachen mit ein.

Eine Weile arbeiteten sie schweigend und Draco war ganz in seine Gedanken versunken. Ob er die Herrschaften auch mal kennenlernen würde? Eigentlich war er nicht sonderlich darauf aus. Er wollte nur arbeiten und sein Leben irgendwie auf die Reihe kriegen. Keinen Ärger, keine Probleme. Einfach nur seine Ruhe. Aber vielleicht war es nicht verkehrt, zu wissen, wo genau er hier gelandet war?

„Emma?“, begann er daher zögerlich und schielte zu ihr hinüber. Emma stand am Herd und überwachte den riesigen Topf.

„Mhm“, murmelte sie gedankenverloren.

„Ähm, wie sind Mr. und Mrs. Rose so?“

Verwirrt blickte Emma ihn an. „Warum fragst du?“

„Nur so.“ Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder seinem Arbeitsplatz zu.

„Sie sind nett. Aber man bekommt sie nur selten zu Gesicht. Im Grunde lassen sie uns Angestellte schalten und walten wie wir wollen, solange alles glatt läuft.“ Emma hatte sich ebenfalls wieder dem Topf zugewandt.

Draco nickte. Mehr hatte er gar nicht wissen wollen. Schweigend nahm er seine Arbeit wieder auf und ließ seine Gedanken ziellos wandern.


	4. Neue Bekanntschaften

Gute zwei Stunden später waren sie endlich fertig mit dem Mittagessen. Draco deckte gerade den kleinen grünen Holztisch, als die Tür zur Küche schwungvoll aufflog. Ein junger Mann, Draco schätzte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig – also nur wenige Jahre älter als er selbst – betrat den Raum. Er war braungebrannt, hatte braune Haare und braune Augen und war ziemlich gutaussehend, wie Draco nüchtern feststellte. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln kam der junge Mann auf Emma zu, packte sie an den Hüften, wirbelte sie herum und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Emma quietschte erschrocken auf und schob den jungen Mann lachend von sich. „Mike, was soll das?“, fragte sie den Neuankömmling fröhlich.

„Das duftet so gut, da musste ich mich einfach schon mal im Voraus bedanken“, antwortete der mit einem versöhnlichen Lächeln. „Was gibt es denn?“ Er lugte zum Tisch und schien jetzt erst Draco zu bemerken. Sein Blick glitt an Draco auf und ab und langsam, wie eine Raubkatze auf der Pirsch, kam er auf ihn zu. „Wen haben wir denn da?“, fragte er neugierig und irgendwie auch ein bisschen anzüglich.

Draco war vollkommen überrumpelt von diesem Auftritt und sah sich plötzlich nicht in der Lage, eine geistreiche Antwort zu liefern. Deshalb war er Emma umso dankbarer, als sie für ihn in die Bresche sprang. „Mike, das ist Dean Marshall, unsere neue Küchenhilfe. Dean, das ist Mike McCarthy, unser Gärtner.“

Mike lächelte ihn fast schon verführerisch an und Draco starrte ausdruckslos zurück, sicherheitshalber. Erst einmal abwarten und nichts preisgeben. Sie standen nun so dicht voreinander, dass Draco Mikes Geruch nach Wärme, Sonne, Gras und Erde riechen konnte. Die Mischung gefiel ihm, aber das würde er ihm sicherlich nicht zeigen, noch nicht.

„Freut mich, _Dean_ “, hauchte Mike. Seinen Namen betonte er dabei besonders und Draco fragte sich, ob er den Tonfall richtig deutete. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass wir eine neue Küchenhilfe haben, hätte ich dir eine Dahlie aus dem Garten mitgebracht. Sie blühen im Moment besonders schön.“ Bei diesen Worten nickte er bewundernd in Dracos Richtung.

Was wollte dieser Kerl von ihm? Draco war doch tatsächlich etwas erstaunt. Wurde er wirklich gerade angeflirtet? Scheinbar! Als der Gärtner ihm auch noch zuzwinkerte, war er sich schließlich sicher. Okay, dieser Mike-Typ flirtete also mit ihm. Doch bevor er sich selbst entschieden hatte, ob er zurückflirten wollte oder lieber nicht, mischte sich wieder Emma ein.

„Meine Güte, Mike!“ Dabei gab sie ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Verschreck mir Dean nicht gleich wieder.“ Und lachend fügte sie in Dracos Richtung hinzu: „Mike probiert es einfach bei jedem. Wenn dir das zu viel wird oder du das nicht möchtest, sag es ihm einfach. Er ist Zurückweisungen gewohnt.“ Und mit einem Zwinkern ließ sie sich auf ihren Platz fallen.

Mike grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern, als er sich neben Emma setzte. „Man muss die Gelegenheiten beim Schopf ergreifen. Wo bleiben denn die Mädels schon wieder? Können die nicht einmal pünktlich sein? Ich verhungere gleich“, jammerte er und lugte wieder in den großen Kochtopf. „Mhm, Eintopf. Was dagegen, wenn ich schon mal anfange?“

Er schielte zu Draco, der immer noch ein wenig unschlüssig wie angewurzelt mit einem Teller in der Hand neben dem Tisch stand. Seit Mike ihn so angesehen hatte, als wolle er ihn gleich hier auf der Stelle vernaschen, hatte er sich nicht mehr bewegt. Es war, als hätte ihn Mikes Blick festgefroren, fast wie bei einem Stupor. Schon lange hatte ihn niemand mehr so angesehen, als wäre er begehrenswert, aber nicht auf eine perverse Art und Weise. Es war angenehm gewesen…

Draco schüttelte sich leicht, um die Starre loszuwerden und stellte endlich den Teller ab. „Wegen mir brauchst du nicht zu warten. _Ich_ bin ja da“, entgegnete er keck und nahm nun Emma gegenüber ebenfalls Platz.

Mike grinste wieder, schnappte sich den Schöpflöffel und deutete damit auf Draco. „Richtige Antwort, Kleiner“, lachte er und schaufelte sich eine große Portion Eintopf auf den Teller. Emma neben ihm schüttelte nur leicht lächelnd den Kopf.

Nachdem sich die drei bereits genommen hatten, kamen endlich auch die beiden Mädchen. Myriam und Luise waren die Hausmädchen und ebenfalls noch ziemlich jung, wie Draco erstaunt feststellte. Außerdem waren sie ziemlich anstrengend. Sie lachten ständig, waren albern und benahmen sich wie pubertierende 13-Jährige. Mit ihnen würde sich Draco wohl nicht besonders viel abgeben, davon war er bereits nach den ersten paar Minuten ihrer Gesellschaft überzeugt.

Mike dagegen hatte es ihm angetan. Er war ein fröhlicher Mensch, lachte viel und laut. Durch ihn wurde das Essen zu einem richtiggehenden Vergnügen. Verstohlen betrachtete Draco ihn während des Essens. Manchmal bemerkte Mike seinen Blick und zwinkerte ihm gut gelaunt zu. Ja, mit Mike könnte er vielleicht sogar etwas Zeit verbringen. Und vielleicht konnten sie ihre Freizeit ja sogar mit ein paar körperlichen Aktivitäten totschlagen. Abgeneigt wäre Draco davon sicherlich nicht.

~~~*~~~

Als das Essen zu Ende war, verabschiedeten sich die drei anderen und gingen wieder ihrer Arbeit nach. Emma streckte sich und sah Draco entschuldigend an. „Nach dem Essen brauche ich immer ein Nickerchen. Wäre es für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich dich für das Aufräumen und den Abwasch allein lasse? Du hättest danach dann frei bis die Vorbereitungen für das Abendessen anfangen.“

„Na klar“, antwortete Draco sofort. Es würde ihm gut tun, ein bisschen allein zu sein. Er musste die ganzen Eindrücke dieses ersten Tages endlich einmal verarbeiten und seine Gedanken sortieren. „Ruh dich ruhig aus. Ich komm schon zurecht.“

Emma seufzte und erhob sich etwas schwerfällig. „Das Wetter macht mir zu schaffen. Wir sehen uns später. Danke Dean.“ Und mit einem Lächeln in Dracos Richtung verließ sie die Küche.

Draco erwiderte das Lächeln und als die Tür hinter Emma ins Schloss fiel, machte er sich mit einem wohlig warmen Gefühl im Bauch zügig an die Arbeit und ließ diesen Tag, der irgendwie alles verändert hatte, noch einmal Revue passieren.


	5. Ist das Leben nicht schön?

Draco lag im Gras und lauschte den Vögeln, die über ihm in den Baumwipfeln fröhlich ihr Lied sangen. Er hatte sein T-Shirt ausgezogen, die Hände unter dem Kopf verschränkt und die Augen geschlossen. Der Sommer war bald auf seinem Hochpunkt und Draco genoss jede freie Minute in dem wunderbaren Garten von Rose Manor.

Über ihm ließ ein sanfter Wind die Baumwipfel tanzen und die leichte Brise kühlte auch ihn etwas ab. Es war in den letzten Tagen immer wärmer geworden und in der Küche wurde es nahezu unerträglich. Doch hier draußen, im Schatten der großen Kiefern, ließ es sich wirklich aushalten.

Draco seufzte zufrieden und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er war jetzt schon mehr als ein halbes Jahr auf Rose Manor und er fühlte sich unglaublich wohl. Emma war eine fantastische Chefin, sie behandelte ihn gut und er lernte viel bei ihr. Die Hausmädchen hatten sich im Nachhinein als gar nicht so ätzend herausgestellt und er konnte wunderbar mit ihnen herumalbern.

Dass er das überhaupt konnte – herumalbern…? Das war ihm nie wirklich bewusst gewesen. Als er noch Draco Malfoy gewesen war, Alleinerbe einer der ältesten und reinblütigsten Zaubererfamilien Großbritanniens, war ihm herumalbern nie erlaubt gewesen und er hatte es auch nie gewollt. So einen Unsinn tat ein Malfoy einfach nicht.

Doch Dean Marshall, obdachloser Vollwaise, war gerne albern und die Mädchen waren die perfekte Gesellschaft dafür.

Die Herrschaften hatte er noch nicht ein einziges Mal kennen gelernt, aber das fand Draco auch gar nicht so schlimm. Letzten Endes kannte er das noch zu gut von zu Hause, von seinen Eltern und von sich selbst. Das einfache Leben als Angestellter war ihm mittlerweile sehr viel lieber. Hier konnte er tun und lassen, was er wollte. Nun ja, solange er eben seine Aufgaben erledigte. Aber es war einfacher und es lastete weniger Druck auf ihm.

Draco war vorher nie bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ihn das Leben als Draco Malfoy eigentlich gestresst hatte. Ständig hatte er auf seine Haltung, seine Ausdrucksweise, sein Handeln und seine Sprache achten müssen. Keine Fehltritte, sonst gab es Ärger. Doch jetzt? Jetzt war es allen egal, wenn er auch mal einen Scheiß-Tag hatte, wie man so schön sagte.

Doch die Scheiß-Tage nahmen ständig ab, seit er hier war. Nicht zuletzt wegen…

In diesem Moment raschelte das Gras neben ihm und ein Ast knackte. Draco grinste, als sich ein Schatten über ihn legte und er die sanfte, männliche Stimme hörte, die ihn immer in einen warmen Kokon einzuhüllen schien. „Hallo Schönheit.“

Mike ließ sich neben ihn in das Gras sinken und begann, sein Gesicht mit sanften Küssen zu bedecken. Ein wohliger Schauer lief über Dracos Körper, als sich Mikes Lippen liebevoll über den Hals zur Schulter und dann zu seiner Brust bewegten. Er blieb jedoch einfach liegen und genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die Zuwendung ohne sie zu erwidern. Da kam wohl doch wieder der Malfoy in ihm durch, dachte er amüsiert. Doch er war in diesem Moment auch nicht bereit, daran etwas zu ändern.

Bald kam zu den vorsichtigen Lippen, die seine Brust liebkosten, eine nicht ganz so zögerliche Hand hinzu, die zielstrebig über Dracos Bauch nach unten wanderte. Trotz der Wärme bekam Draco eine Gänsehaut und er spürte, wie sich die Lippen, die gerade mit seiner rechten Brustwarze beschäftigt waren, zu einem Grinsen verzogen. „So gut?“, fragte Mike.

„Zu lange her“, erwiderte Draco genießerisch, die Arme immer noch unter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich vernachlässigt habe, Schönheit. Du weißt, wie viel ich im Moment mit dem Garten zu tun habe“, antwortete Mike zerknirscht.

Daraufhin öffnete Draco doch seine Augen und stemmte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen hoch. „Das war ein Scherz. Das weißt du, oder?“, fragte er ernst. Mike lachte jedoch leise, drückte ihn mit einem festen Kuss wieder zurück auf den Boden und öffnete mit seiner rechten Hand endlich die Schlaufen an Dracos Kochhose.

„Ich weiß, mein Engel. Aber ich möchte es trotzdem wieder gutmachen.“ Draco schloss wieder die Augen. „Ich werde dich nicht daran hindern“, antwortete er mit einem dreckigen Grinsen und stöhnte leise, als Mikes Hand in seiner Boxershorts verschwand und ihn sanft streichelte.

Ja, das hatte er vermisst. Mike und er hatten recht bald nach seiner Ankunft in Rose Manor eine Affäre begonnen. Nichts Ernstes, es war lediglich Sex und sie waren sich einig. Das war es, was Draco so sehr genoss. Keine Gefühle, niemand konnte verletzt werden, es war einfach nur Spaß.

Und Mike war ein fantastischer Liebhaber, was Draco gerade auch wieder am eigenen Leib erfuhr. Mikes Hand war nicht untätig und auch sein Mund war mehr als talentiert. Bald verabschiedete sich Dracos Denken und er gab sich ganz der Lust hin. Mike schickte ihn in die höchsten Höhen und Draco war sich in diesen Momenten stets sicher, dass es nichts weiter gab, was er für ein vollkommenes Leben noch brauchen könnte.


	6. Unbeschwerte Zeit

_Ihr lieben Menschen da draußen! Vielen, vielen Dank, dass ihr meine Geschichte lest. Das freut mich wirklich! Eine Bitte habe ich aber an euch: Lasst mir doch einen kurzen Kommentar da, damit ich weiß, was ihr gut fandet oder was euch nicht gut gefallen hat. Darüber würde ich mich auch sehr freuen :)  
Und jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel :)_

~~~*~~~

Schwer atmend ließ sich Mike einige Zeit später neben ihm ins Gras fallen und schaute Draco von der Seite zu, wie er langsam von seinem Höhepunkt zurück in die Realität glitt.

„Was?“, fragte Draco irritiert und noch immer etwas atemlos. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Mike ihn dabei beobachtete.

Mike grinste schelmisch. „Die Mädels wollten eigentlich schwimmen gehen und ich sollte dich nur holen, damit du mitkommst.“

„Das ist wohl etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen.“ Draco konnte sich ebenfalls ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Mike zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was kann ich dafür, wenn du hier so sexy rumliegst. Du hast mich ja quasi dazu genötigt.“

„Pfft, von wegen genötigt. Du hast nur deine Triebe nicht im Griff.“ Draco verschränkte demonstrativ lässig seine Hände wieder unter dem Kopf und tat so, als würde er die Wolken betrachten, die langsam über ihn hinwegzogen. Er wusste jedoch, dass Mike seine Neckereien richtig verstand.

Und natürlich stieg Mike direkt auf den Spaß ein. „ _Ich?_ “, fragte er gespielt empört. „Wer hat denn gerade darum gebettelt, dass ich ihn so richtig rannehme, weil das letzte Mal schon so lange her war? _Härter, fester, oh ja Miiiiike_ “, imitierte er Dracos Stöhnen vor nicht allzu langer Zeit.

„Keine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte. Ich weiß ja nicht, wen du dir so in dein Bett holst.“ Draco richtete sich grinsend auf und griff nach seiner Hose. „Hast du nicht was von schwimmen gehen gesagt?“

Mike rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und zog sich nun auch an. „Wer zuletzt am See ist, muss dem anderen die nächste Woche jeden Abend einen Blowjob geben.“ Und dann sprintete er ohne Vorwarnung los.

Draco lachte, zog sich sein Shirt über den Kopf und raste ihm hinterher. Die Strafe war schon fast lächerlich, da es ihnen beiden gefiel und sie tierisch anmachte, wenn sie sich gegenseitig erst nur mit der Hand verwöhnten. Aber der Anreiz eines Wettkampfs trieb Draco an und auf halber Strecke holte er Mike ein.

Auch wenn Mike durch seine Arbeit im Garten relativ fit war, war er eben kein Sportler. Draco war zwar auch schon sehr lange raus, aber im Vergleich zu Mike war er definitiv besser in Form. Deswegen überholte er ihn auch kurz vor dem See. Im Vorbeirennen streckte er Mike noch die Zunge raus und sprang dann mitsamt seiner Kleidung mit dem Kopf voran in das kühle Nass. Dabei wurden Myriam und Luise, die es sich in ihren Bikinis am Seeufer auf großen Badetüchern bequem gemacht hatten, von einer ordentlichen Spritzwelle übergossen und sie sprangen kreischend und quietschend auf.

„Dean! Du Spinner!“, schrie Luise. Doch bei Dracos Anblick, wie er pudelnass und mit vollgesogener Kochkleidung grinsend aus dem See stieg, mussten die beiden doch anfangen zu lachen. „Du bist unmöglich“, kicherte Myriam.

Draco schlenderte langsam auf die Mädchen zu und grinste dreckig. „Bin ich das, ja?“ Und bevor die Mädchen auch nur an Flucht denken konnten, hatte sich Draco auf sie gestürzt und sie beide in eine nasse Umarmung gezogen. Myriam und Luise quietschten und lachten und versuchten, sich aus der Umklammerung zu winden. Doch Draco ließ nicht locker. Er nickte in Mikes Richtung und der verstand sofort. Von hinten schlich er sich an Luise an und nahm sie hoch, während sich Draco Myriam schnappte. Zusammen trugen sie die lachenden, kreischenden und wild zappelnden Mädchen Richtung See und wateten ein Stück hinein. Dann nickten sie sich gegenseitig kurz zu und ließen ihre Opfer ohne Vorwarnung ins Wasser plumpsen.

Draco und Mike schüttelten sich vor Lachen und nahmen schnell Reißaus, als die Mädels prustend wieder auftauchten. „Na wartet“, zischte Luise drohend und stürzte hinter den beiden Jungs her, Myriam dicht auf ihren Fersen. Schnell entwickelte sich eine wilde Rauferei, bei der die Kontrahenten immer wieder im Wasser landeten, doch dabei einen irren Spaß zu haben schienen, wie das laute, fröhliche Lachen nur zu deutlich zeigte.

Emma betrachtete die jungen Leute bei ihrem ausgelassen Herumtollen aus sicherer Entfernung am Seeufer und lächelte. Dean hatte sich gut in das Team eingefügt. Er passte einfach wunderbar zu den anderen drei. Und nichts erinnerte mehr an das Häufchen Elend, das vor mehr als einem halben Jahr vor dem Tor gestanden hatte. Emma hatte sich damals über sein Erscheinungsbild erschrocken. Dieser halb verhungerte, vollkommen übermüdete und verloren wirkende junge Mann hatte sie tief erschüttert. Sie hatte ihm nicht ein einziges Mal seine Geschichte vom _„Erfahrungen sammeln“_ geglaubt. Ihre Lebenserfahrung und Menschenkenntnis sagten ihr, dass mehr dahinter steckte. Doch sie wollte ihn nicht drängen, es ihr zu erzählen. Dean sollte sich erst wieder erholen und seine seelischen Wunden sollten heilen. Dann würde er sich ihr vielleicht öffnen. Das hoffte Emma sehr, denn Dean war ihr ans Herz gewachsen und sie hegte fast mütterliche Gefühle für den Jungen.

Das ausgelassene Lachen der vier drang zu ihr herüber und Emma lehnte sich auf ihrem Strandstuhl zurück und schloss glücklich ihre Augen. Für heute würde sie einfach nur ihre freie Zeit genießen.


	7. Die Stimme

Ein weißer Raum, völlig steril. Keine Fenster. Keine Tür. Keine Möbel. Einfach nur weiße Wände, weißer Boden, weiße Decke. Draco drehte sich hin und her, doch er konnte nichts anderes sehen. Was sollte das? Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Er schrie – völlig tonlos. Nicht einmal seine Atmung konnte er hören. Die Stille schien ihn zu erdrücken.

Draco hatte nur vor sehr wenigen Dingen Angst. Er würde sich selbst zwar nicht als mutig bezeichnen, doch ein Angsthase war er auch auf keinen Fall. Schon als Kind hatte er keine Angst vor den obligatorischen Monstern unter dem Bett oder im Schrank gehabt. Außerdem war er nicht klaustrophobisch veranlagt, doch dieser Raum jagte ihm mächtig Angst ein. Und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto mehr Panik bekam er. Wie sollte er hier wieder raus kommen? Und wie war er hier überhaupt erst reingekommen?

Während er sich weiterhin panisch umsah und nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, diesem seltsamen und bedrohlich sterilen Raum zu entkommen, materialisierte sich aus dem Nichts eine Gestalt. Oder eher der Schatten einer Gestalt. Draco blinzelte mehrfach, um die Schattengestalt besser erkennen zu können, doch die schwarzen Schemen wurden nicht klarer. Sie wirkten verschwommen, wie Nebel.

Draco versuchte, näher ran zu gehen, doch die Gestalt blieb immer auf dem gleichen Abstand zu ihm. Wie groß war dieser Raum eigentlich? Es war, als würde sich der Raum mit ihm bewegen. Draco brach kalter Angstschweiß aus und die Panik verstärkte ihren eisernen Griff um sein Herz noch mehr. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte ganz gewaltig nicht.

Die Schattengestalt streckte ihre Arme nach ihm aus. Draco zitterte mittlerweile vor Angst. „Draco“, hauchte die Gestalt. Und wieder „Draco“

Bei dem Klang seines Namens wurde Draco jedoch überraschender Weise ruhiger. Sein Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder und der Raum veränderte sich. Schließlich standen sie auf einer Wiese, die Schattengestalt und er, und wieder hauchte die Gestalt seinen Namen.

Draco nahm die Wiese um sie herum nicht wirklich wahr, denn er spürte einen inneren Drang, der Gestalt näher zu kommen. Etwas zog ihn zu ihr hin und aus dem Hauchen der Gestalt wurde ein Flüstern und dann eine klare, laute Stimme. Draco wurde unterbewusst klar, dass er die Stimme, die unablässig seinen Namen sagte und ihre Hände nach ihm ausstreckte, irgendwoher kannte. Und schlagartig traf ihn noch eine andere Erkenntnis: Die Gestalt nannte ihn _Draco._ Nicht Dean, sondern Draco! Sein _richtiger_ Name!

„Wer bist du?“, fragte er leise und vorsichtig. Irgendwie war ihm klar gewesen, dass er jetzt wieder würde sprechen können. Doch die Gestalt antwortete ihm nicht. Sie streckte nur weiter ihre Hände nach ihm aus und rief seinen Namen.

Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung fing die Gestalt an, sich aufzulösen. „Nein“, schrie Draco auf. „Warte. Bleib bei mir!“ Verzweifelt rannte er auf die Gestalt zu und versuchte, den Nebel, in den sie sich auflöste, festzuhalten. Doch natürlich gelang es ihm nicht und schließlich stand er allein auf der Wiese.

In seinem Herzen spürte Draco eine große Leere, die sich immer weiter auszubreiten schien. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er etwas unfassbar Wichtiges verloren und er begann zu schluchzen. „Wo bist du?“, flüsterte er in die unnatürliche Stille, die auf dieser fremden Wiese herrschte, und dann wachte er auf.

~~~*~~~

Draco setzte sich ruckartig in seinem Bett auf Rose Manor auf und spürte die Tränen heiß sein Gesicht hinab laufen. Emma saß auf seiner Bettkante und trotz des spärlichen Lichts, das der Mond in sein Zimmer warf, konnte Draco erkennen, dass Emma ihn besorgt ansah.

„Dean, ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe dich schreien hören. Du weinst ja, was ist los?“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er atmete schwer. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur schlecht geträumt.“ Er starrte auf seine Bettdecke. Was war das nur für eine Stimme gewesen? Er kannte sie… Aber wer…?

„Dean?“ Emma hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und musterte ihn weiter besorgt. „Du weißt, dass du mit mir über alles reden kannst?“ Draco nickte, ließ den Blick aber gesenkt. Die Gedanken jagten durch seinen Kopf. Wem gehörte diese Stimme? Wem? Wer war diese Gestalt gewesen?

„Möchtest du reden?“ Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich dich allein lassen?“ Wieder nickte Draco und Emma stand zögerlich auf. Natürlich wollte sie Draco in diesem Zustand nicht allein lassen, doch der Junge war alt genug und sie war nicht seine Mutter. Emma wusste, sie musste ihm Zeit geben. Sie hoffte, dass er irgendwann genug Vertrauen zu ihr fassen würde, um ihr seine Probleme zu erzählen.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm über den Kopf und als Draco schließlich doch seinen Blick hob, lächelte sie ihn warm an. „Schlaf gut, Dean.“

„Danke, du auch.“ Er musste sich zwingen, Emmas Lächeln zu erwidern. Als sie die Tür endlich hinter sich zugezogen hatte, ließ er sich frustriert in sein Kissen zurücksinken. Unablässig wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Traum. Diese Stimme… Wem gehörte diese Stimme?

Während er noch darüber nachgrübelte, woher er die Stimme kannte, glitt er zurück in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

~~~*~~~

_Ich möchte mich bei dem lieben Menschen bedanken, der dieser Geschichte ein Kudo geschenkt hat! Und natürlich Danke an Aidenn_Queen für ihren lieben Kommentar und die zwei Subscriptions. Das freut mich wirklich sehr :)_

_Wie sieht es bei diesem Kapitel aus? Hat es euch gefallen? Habt ihr vielleicht einen Tipp für Draco, wem diese Stimme gehören könnte?_


	8. Und jetzt?

In den folgenden Nächten hatte Draco immer wieder diesen Traum. Er lief immer nach dem gleichen Schema ab. Erst der weiße Raum, dann die Nebelgestalt, die seinen Namen rief, und dann ein Ortswechsel. Manchmal landeten sie auf einer Wiese, wie beim ersten Mal, doch sie waren auch schon in einem Wald gewesen, am Meer, auf einer Klippe, in den Bergen.

Doch egal, wie sehr sich Draco anstrengte, er konnte nicht zu der Gestalt gelangen und sie erreichen. Immer nur stand sie auf immer dem gleichen Abstand vor ihm und rief seinen Namen – Draco!

Wie gut es tat, mal wieder seinen richtigen Namen zu hören. Doch wie viel schöner wäre es, zu wissen, wer da seinen Namen rief?

Schon seit der ersten Nacht wusste Draco, was für ein Traum das gewesen war. Als wäre es gestern gewesen, erinnerte er sich an das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter kurz nach seinem 16. Geburtstag.

~~~*~~~

_„Draco, mein Liebling, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst so nachdenklich.“_

_„Kann ich dich etwas fragen, Mutter?“_

_„Natürlich, mein Schatz. Was bedrückt dich?“ Seine Mutter hatte Dracos Hand über den Tisch hinweg gegriffen und sanft gedrückt._

_„Ich habe in Vaters Bibliothek etwas für die Schule recherchiert und bin dabei auf einen bestimmten Zauber gestoßen.“ Besorgt hatte ihn seine Mutter gemustert. In der Bibliothek seines Vaters konnte man Zauber und Tränke finden, die nicht ganz ungefährlich und oft nicht einmal legal waren. „Was weißt du über den Seelenzauber, Mutter?“_

_„Wie kommst du denn ausgerechnet auf diesen Zauber?“_

_„Würdest du bitte meine Frage beantworten.“ Er mochte es nicht, wenn man seine Fragen mit Gegenfragen beantwortete. Seine Mutter zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen, doch dann nickte sie._

_„Der Seelenzauber hilft zwei verwandten Seelen, zueinander zu finden. Auf diese Art und Weise findet man seinen perfekten Partner.“_

_„Und wie geht das?“_

_„Soweit ich es weiß, treffen sich die Seelenpartner in einer Art Traumwelt. Genau kann ich dir das aber auch nicht erklären. Dieser Zauber wird heutzutage nämlich kaum noch angewandt.“_

_„Warum nicht?“_

_„Nun, damit sich die beiden Seelen erkennen, müssen beide Seelenpartner den Zauber auf sich gesprochen haben. Irgendwann kam der Zauber aus der Mode und kaum jemand benutzte ihn noch, sodass es immer unwahrscheinlicher wurde, dass man seinen perfekten Partner durch diesen Zauber finden konnte.“ Aufmerksam musterte Narzissa ihren Sohn. „Und nun beantworte meine Frage, Draco. Warum möchtest du das wissen?“_

_„Es hat mich nur interessiert. Es gab keinen besonderen Grund.“_

~~~*~~~

Daraufhin hatte er sich auf sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und nachgedacht. Mit seinen 16 Jahren fand er die Vorstellung, seinen Seelenpartner zu finden, zwar eigentlich recht kitschig. Aber er war neugierig und da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sein Partner den Zauber auch angewandt hatte, sehr gering war, hatte er den Zauber schließlich über sich gesprochen. Er würde keinen Schaden anrichten. Im schlimmsten Fall würde nie irgendetwas passieren.

~~~*~~~

In all den Jahren, die seit diesem Sommer vergangen waren, war tatsächlich nie etwas geschehen. Am Anfang war Draco schon irgendwie enttäuscht gewesen, doch dann hatten sich die Ereignisse überschlagen. Dumbledores Tod, der Kampf um Hogwarts, seine Gerichtsverhandlung und dann die Jahre auf der Straße. Draco hatte in dieser Zeit völlig vergessen, dass der Zauber immer noch auf ihm ruhte.

Doch mit den Träumen kam die Erinnerung zurück und die Träume sagten ihm, dass sein Seelenpartner den Zauberspruch ebenfalls angewandt hatte und nun nach ihm suchte. Draco konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte die Chance, seinen perfekten Partner zu finden!

So saß er in seinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und starrte hinaus in den Garten. Trotz der hochsommerlichen Temperaturen wurde ihm kalt und er begann zu zittern. Sein Seelenpartner – der _eine_ Mensch, der perfekt zu ihm passte, war natürlich ein Zauberer und Draco war aus der Zauberwelt verbannt worden.

Entgegen der Erwartung seines naiven, 16-jährigen Ichs fühlte sich Draco jetzt nicht euphorisch und glücklich. Nein, er war regelrecht panisch! Wie sollte das funktionieren? Mit ihm, Draco Malfoy, und einem anderen Zauberer? Und wie sollte er ihn finden? Wollte er ihn überhaupt finden?

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich fast und nur über eine Tatsache war sich Draco sicher. Die Gestalt war definitiv männlich gewesen und die Stimme ebenfalls.

Die Stimme – Draco überlegte immer noch fieberhaft, woher er sie kannte. Manchmal wanderten seine Gedanken tagsüber zurück in seine Träume und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Arbeit vernachlässigte. Das war nicht gut. Emma wurde langsam schon misstrauisch, doch bisher hielt sie sich zurück.

Draco meinte, sich zu erinnern, dass er diese Stimme bereits irgendwo gehört hatte. Doch wo? Vage tauchte Hogwarts vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Doch das half ihm kein Stück weiter. In Hogwarts waren viele männliche Zauberer jeder Altersstufe gewesen. Wie sollte er da diesen Einen finden? Und vor allem, wie sollte er Kontakt zu ihm aufnehmen? Ihm war der Kontakt zur Zauberwelt ja genauso verboten worden.

Wie lange würden die Träume anhalten, wenn sie sich nicht fanden? Würde er den Rest seines Lebens Nacht für Nacht wegen seiner törichten Idee vor sieben Jahren bestraft werden? Immer wieder vor seinem Seelenpartner stehen und nicht wirklich bei ihm sein können? Seine Stimme hören, ihn aber nie berühren können? Nie wissen, wer er wirklich war?

Frustriert schnaubte Draco und schlug mit der Faust auf seinen Schreibtisch. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Dieser blöde Zauber raubte ihm den Schlaf und lenkte ihn tagsüber zu sehr von seiner Arbeit ab. Wenn er die Stelle hier nicht verlieren wollte – und das wollte er auf gar keinen Fall – musste er schnell eine Lösung für sein Problem finden.


	9. Geständnis

_Vielen, vielen Dank an jesco0307, mssn, und Aidenn_Queen für die Kudos! Ich freue mich unendlich, dass Euch die Geschichte so gut gefällt :)_

_Allerdings wollte ich hier noch eine Warnung aussprechen: Diese Geschichte ist ein slow burn. Ihr braucht also Geduld. Bitte verflucht mich daher nicht, wenn der Drarry-Anteil auf sich warten lässt. Er kommt. Versprochen! Und es wird sich lohnen (hoffe ich). Also bitte lasst Euch nicht abschrecken und lasst mir noch ein paar Kommentare da, wenn ihr mögt :)_

_Aber jetzt weiter mit der Geschichte..._

~~~*~~~

„Dean?“

…

„Erde an Dean! Hallo!“

…

„Es brennt! Feuer!!!“

Draco zuckte zusammen und sah sich panisch um. Feuer? Wo? Das Messer in seiner Hand fiel klappernd auf den Boden.

„Na endlich. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass du wie Lots Frau zur Salzsäule erstarrt bist“, lachte Emma.

„Was?“ Verwirrt blinzelte Draco und sah Emma fragend an.

„Ich versuche schon seit ein paar Minuten, deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen“, erklärte Emma immer noch schmunzelnd. „Aber du warst wie weggetreten. Ist alles okay?“ Emma war auf ihn zugekommen und hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick forschend und besorgt musterte sie ihn.

„Nein, alles okay. Mir geht’s gut“, beteuerte Draco schnell. Doch das stimmte nicht. Er dachte wieder einmal an den Traum.

Emma verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Dean. Du bist jetzt zwar erst ein halbes Jahr hier, aber ich sehe dir schon auch an, wenn etwas ist. Komm. Das Gemüse können wir auch später noch klein hacken. Setz dich und erzähl mir, was los ist. Es hängt mit diesem Traum zusammen, oder?“ Mit diesen Worten schob sie Draco an den kleinen grünen Holztisch und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Emma hatte ein Talent, scheinbar jedes Mal genau zu wissen, was Draco beschäftigte.

Draco ließ die Schultern hängen. Natürlich war Emma nicht entgangen, dass er tagsüber abgelenkt war. In den letzten Wochen waren seine Gedanken ständig zu dem Traum und vor allem zu der Stimme gewandert. Außerdem hatte er immer wieder über seine Möglichkeiten nachgedacht. Schließlich war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er den Zauber lösen musste. Sein Seelenpartner würde ihn nie an seiner Seite akzeptieren, immerhin kannte er mit Sicherheit Dracos Vergangenheit. Welcher Zauberer kannte sie nicht? Immerhin hatten die Malfoys eine zentrale Rolle im letzten Krieg gespielt und die war bekanntermaßen alles andere als positiv gewesen. Draco wollte sich die Erniedrigung ersparen, seinem Seelenpartner zu begegnen, sich zu ihm hingezogen zu fühlen und dann abgewiesen zu werden. Um den Zauber lösen zu können, müsste er allerdings in eine Zaubererbibliothek. Das war der Haken an der Sache.

Er seufzte und sah Emma an. Sie saß ihm immer noch gegenüber und ihr sorgenvoller Blick ruhte unablässig auf ihm. Allerdings lächelte sie ihn auch aufmunternd an und Draco fragte sich, wieviel er ihr wohl erzählen konnte. Immerhin bräuchte er auf jeden Fall einen Tag frei, um nach London gehen zu können. Also brauchte er definitiv eine Erklärung, eine gute Erklärung.

Emmas Blick war weiterhin offen und einladend, die Sorge um Draco trübte ihren Blick nur ein wenig. Wortlos griff sie nun über den Tisch seine Hand und drückte sie sanft, so wie seine Mutter es oft getan hatte, wenn es ihm nicht gut gegangen war. Wehmütig betrachtete Draco ihre Hände. Seine Mutter fehlte ihm sehr, er vermisste sie beinahe jeden Tag.

„Was ist passiert, Dean? Du machst keinen Rucksackurlaub, um dich besser kennenzulernen, stimmt’s?“

Draco zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Wieder diese Vermutungen von Emma, die aber voll ins Schwarze trafen. „Woher…?“

Emma lächelte und streichelte seine Hand. „Nenn es _gute Menschenkenntnis_. Wenn du magst, erzähl mir, was los ist. Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Du bist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen, Dean. Es macht mich traurig, dich so zu sehen. In den letzten Monaten warst du so glücklich. Was ist los? Du kannst ehrlich zu mir sein. Ich werde dich sicher nicht verurteilen und ich verspreche, ich werde dir helfen, so gut ich kann.“ Ihre Stimme war sanft und kein bisschen drängend. Emma war ein ehrlicher Mensch, sie wollte ihm wirklich helfen.

Draco lächelte matt. Wie gut wäre es, jemanden zu haben, dem er sein Herz ausschütten könnte. Jemand, der ihm zuhörte und ihm Halt gab, wie seine Mutter es getan hatte. Eigentlich hatte Emma diesen Platz mittlerweile in seinem Leben eingenommen, doch konnte er ihr so weit vertrauen? Er würde das Geheimnis der Zaubererwelt preisgeben. Er sah Emma in die liebevollen Augen und seine Zweifel waren plötzlich wie weggeblasen.

„Was ich dir jetzt erzähle, muss unbedingt unter uns bleiben.“ Er begann langsam und zögerlich und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht.

Emma nickte ernst. „Natürlich, mein Schatz. Du kannst mir vertrauen.“

„Es darf niemand erfahren. Wirklich nicht. Versprich mir das.“ Eindringlich sah er Emma an.

Bei diesen ernsten Worten wurde Emmas Sorge noch größer. „Dean, mach mir keinen Angst. Hast du etwas Schlimmes getan? Was ist es? Hast du Ärger mit der Polizei?“

Bei diesen Worten musste Draco unwillkürlich lächeln. Schnell schüttelte er seinen Kopf. „Nein, nichts Schlimmes. Keine Sorge.“ Doch dann brach er wieder ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er den Mut aufbringen sollte, Emma zu erzählen, was sein Problem war.

Wieder drückte Emma aufmunternd seine Hand. „Wenn es nichts Schlimmes ist, dann kannst du es mir doch erzählen. Oder ist es dir unangenehm?“

„Nein“, erwiderte Draco und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen. Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen. Es… es fällt mir nicht leicht.“

Schweigend streichelte Emma Dracos Hand. Sie wollte ihn offensichtlich nicht drängen und ihm die Zeit geben, die er brauchte. So saßen sie eine Weile an dem kleinen grünen Tisch und Draco ordnete seine Gedanken, während er das Gefühl von Geborgenheit genoss, das Emma ihm gab. Doch wo sollte er anfangen?

„Ich… Ich bin…“ Er räusperte sich und Emma drückte wieder einmal aufmunternd seine Hand. „Die Geschichten, die du kennst… Über Zauberer und Magie… Sie sind nicht alle erfunden.“ Forschend sah er in Emmas Gesicht. Sie zeigte keine Regung und wartete scheinbar gespannt auf das, was er ihr erzählen würde.

_Okay, also weiter,_ dachte er und holte noch einmal tief Luft. „Es existiert eine Parallelwelt zu deiner, eine Welt voller Magie. Sie bleibt immer im Verborgenen und die Menschen und Lebewesen dieser Welt versuchen, nicht aufzufallen. Zu dieser Welt gehöre ich. Ich bin ein Zauberer, Emma.“


	10. Überraschende Hilfe

_Hallo ihr Lieben :) Ich musste leider meine Upload-Tage verschieben, da ich die eigentlichen Tage zeitlich nicht mehr schaffen werde. Ab sofort kommen die Kapitel daher donnerstags und montags Abends. Nicht wundern ;)_

_Vielen Dank an pascal1701 für das neue Kudo <3 Ich freue mich so sehr, dass Euch diese Geschichte gefällt. Aber genug von mir. Es geht jetzt weiter mit Dracos Geständnis :)_

~~~*~~~

„Ich bin ein Zauberer, Emma“, sagte Draco vorsichtig. Beinahe klang es wie eine Frage, aber nur beinahe.

Und Emmas Reaktion? Emma begann zu lachen, laut und herzhaft. Sie zog ihre Hand zurück, die Draco bei seinem Geständnis so viel Halt gegeben hatte, und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Doch als sie Dracos Gesicht sah und realisierte, dass er das tatsächlich ernst meinte, erstarb ihr Lachen augenblicklich und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte von amüsiert zu schockiert. „Ein… Za-Zauberer?“, stotterte sie fassungslos. Draco nickte.

„Puh“, schnaufte Emma. Das hatte sie jetzt nicht erwartet. Einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Küche. Aufmerksam beobachtete Draco Emmas Gesicht und er sah, dass es in ihr arbeitete. Diese Neuigkeit musste sie offensichtlich erstmal verdauen.

Nach einer Weile sah sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht. „Ich… Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das ist wirklich dein Ernst?“, fragte sie sicherheitshalber nach.

Wieder nickte Draco. „Ich wurde in eine Zaubererfamilie geboren. Mit 11 Jahren kam ich auf die Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Ich kannte nie etwas anderes. In deiner Welt bin ich erst seit etwa vier Jahren.“

Emma schluckte. „In… In meiner Welt… Das klingt seltsam.“ Sie sah ihm nochmal forschend ins Gesicht und runzelte ihre Stirn. „Dean, sei mir bitte nicht böse, aber das klingt doch sehr ungewöhnlich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich dir das glauben soll.“

Draco hatte damit gerechnet. „Komm mit, ich zeige es dir.“ Schnell fügte er noch an, als er die Angst und Unsicherheit in Emmas Gesicht sah: „In meinem Zimmer sind ein paar Dinge, die ich aus der Zaubererwelt mitgenommen habe.“

Emma nickte, erhob sich langsam und folgte ihm zögerlich in sein Zimmer. Dort zog Draco den Rucksack aus seinem Schrank. Emma erkannte ihn sofort. Mit diesem Rucksack war der Junge damals vor dem Tor aufgetaucht.

Draco holte verschiedene Dinge aus dem Rucksack und legte sie auf den kleinen Tisch beim Sofa. Schließlich packte Emma die Neugier und sie beugte sich interessiert über die Gegenstände. Es waren ein teuer wirkender Ring, mehrere schwarz-weiß Fotografien und seltsam aussehende Münzen.

Plötzlich keuchte Emma erschrocken auf. Die Personen auf den Fotografien hatten sich bewegt. Sie starrte Draco an. „Was… Was war das? Die Menschen… Auf dem Bild… Sie…“

„Sie bewegen sich, ja“, antwortete Draco ruhig. Er nahm die Fotos auf und betrachtete sie liebevoll. Zärtlich strich er mit einem Finger darüber, dann hielt er sie Emma hin. „Meine Eltern.“

Emma nahm die Fotografien entgegen und betrachtete sie argwöhnisch. Auf dem ersten Bild war ein Paar zu sehen. Groß, schlank und stolz blickten sie Emma entgegen. Sie erkannte sofort die Ähnlichkeit zu ihrem Küchenjungen. Das waren zweifellos seine Eltern. Auf dem nächsten Foto waren wieder die beiden Erwachsenen, doch auf diesem stand der Junge, den sie als Dean kennengelernt hatte, zwischen seinen Eltern. Emma blinzelte ungläubig und blickte zwischen dem jungen Mann vor ihr und dem auf dem Foto hin und her. Draco lächelte traurig. „Ja, so habe ich einmal ausgesehen.“

„Du wirkst so… anders“, flüsterte Emma und betrachtete wieder das Foto. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Draco den Ring vom Tisch aufgehoben und drehte ihn nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. Emma setzte sich auf das Sofa und blickte Draco erwartungsvoll an. „Was ist passiert, Dean?“, fragte sie noch einmal.

„Draco.“

„Was?“

„Mein Name, also mein richtiger Name, ist Draco. Draco Malfoy. Das auf den Fotos sind meine Eltern. Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy. Das hier ist der Siegelring der Familie Malfoy. Ich habe ihn zum meinem 16. Geburtstag bekommen.“

Emma betrachtete den schweren Ring in Dracos Hand. „Das heißt, du kannst auch zaubern?“

Draco schluckte. „Nein… Naja, schon, aber…“ Er holte tief Luft. Jetzt war er so weit gekommen, dann konnte er auch alles erzählen. Im schlimmsten Fall würde Emma ihn rauswerfen. Dann müsste er sich einen neuen Job suchen, aber er hatte etwas Geld gespart. Dieses Mal würde er nicht gleich wieder so abgebrannt sein. Also wappnete er sich und begann, mit leiser Stimme zu erzählen. Von seiner Kindheit auf Malfoy Manor, von der Schulzeit in Hogwarts und von seinem Absturz. Und schließlich auch von seinem Traum, dem Seelenzauber und seinem Plan, einen Weg zu finden, den Zauber wieder zu lösen.

Emma hörte ihm aufmerksam und ruhig zu. Hin und wieder glitt ihr Blick zu den Fotografien auf dem Tisch, doch sie unterbrach Draco nicht. Als er geendet hatte, blieb sie eine Weile ruhig auf dem Sofa sitzen. Draco war während seiner Erzählung aufgestanden, im Raum auf und ab gelaufen und stand nun am Fenster. Er wartete angespannt auf Emmas Reaktion, doch er konnte sie nicht ansehen. Stattdessen starrte er in den Garten.

Schließlich räusperte sich Emma. „Das heißt, du wurdest verurteilt und darfst nicht mehr in der Zaubergemeinschaft leben?“ Draco nickte stumm und drehte ihr weiter den Rücken zu. „Aber dein Seelenpartner ist ein Zauberer und du willst deshalb diesen… diesen Zauber lösen?“ Wieder nickte Draco mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster. „Bist du dir sicher?“ Endlich drehte sich Draco um. Emma sah seinen Schmerz und seine Zerrissenheit.

„Welche Wahl habe ich?“, fragte er niedergeschlagen.

Emma stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und schloss Draco in ihre Arme. „Ich weiß es nicht, Dean. Entschuldige, Draco. Ich kenne mich in deiner Welt nicht aus. Aber warum denkst du, dass dein Seelenpartner dich nicht akzeptieren würde? Immerhin seid ihr seelenverwandt.“

Das war zu viel für Draco. Seine Selbstbeherrschung, die er während des gesamten Gesprächs mühevoll aufrechterhalten hatte, brach und er schluchzte leise. „Ich weiß es einfach. Du warst nicht dabei. Du weißt nicht, was passiert ist. Ich habe zu viel Schlimmes getan. Und mein Vater war noch schlimmer als ich. Niemand in der Zaubergemeinschaft wird etwas mit einem Malfoy zu tun haben wollen.“

Emma strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Nach einer Weile antwortete sie ihm. „Wenn du möchtest, begleite ich dich nach London. Du musst das nicht alleine machen.“

„Das würdest du tun?“ Draco war überwältigt. Er hatte Angst, in die Zauberwelt zurückzukehren. Mit Emma an seiner Seite würde es ihm bestimmt leichter fallen. Doch er hätte sie niemals von sich aus darum gebeten. Das stand ihm seiner Meinung nach nicht zu.

Emma lächelte ihn wieder beinahe mütterlich an. „Natürlich, Dea-ähm Draco. Entschuldige, daran muss ich mich erst noch gewöhnen.“ Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an.

„Schon gut, du kannst gerne weiter Dean zu mir sagen. Danke“, hauchte Draco und lächelte erleichtert. Emma erwiderte sein Lächeln, strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht und wischte damit alle Tränen und Ängste fort.


	11. Im Ministerium

„Und jetzt?“, fragte Emma. Sie standen irgendwo in London vor einer gewöhnlichen, roten Telefonzelle. Neugierig blickte sie sich um.

Draco hingegen starrte die Telefonzelle düster an. Er hatte den Besuchereingang zum Zaubereiministerium zwar noch nie benutzt, dennoch kannte jeder Zauberer den Zugang. Er bedeutete Emma mit einem Kopfnicken, die Telefonzelle zu betreten und folgte ihr dann.

Äußerst interessiert verfolgte Emma jede seiner Bewegungen. Wie Draco diese seltsamen Münzen in den Schlitz steckte und dann eine Zahlenfolge eintippte. Er hatte ihr den Wert der Zaubererwährung erklärt, doch das war alles so neu für sie, dass sie es schon wieder vergessen hatte. Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen, als plötzlich eine Frauenstimme aus dem Apparat erklang und nach ihren Namen und ihrem Anliegen fragte.

„Draco Malfoy und Emma Harrison. Beantragung einer Ausnahmegenehmigung für Zugang zur Winkelgasse“, antwortete Draco mit zittriger Stimme. Er wusste nicht, wie das Ministerium reagieren würde. Er wusste, dass er das Recht hatte, in Ausnahmefällen eine Genehmigung zu beantragen. Aber war dies ein Ausnahmefall? Würden sie ihm den Zugang gewähren? Wie würden die Menschen im Ministerium auf ihn reagieren? Er hatte keinen Zauberstab mehr, er könnte sich nicht einmal verteidigen.

Als sich die Telefonzelle in Bewegung setzte und Emma erschrocken aufschrie, bekam Draco Panik. „Ich hätte dich nicht mitnehmen dürfen“, sprach er hastig und senkte beschämt seinen Blick. „Ich bringe dich in Gefahr. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mich im Ministerium erwartet. Die Menschen dort hassen mich. Wenn uns jemand angreift, kann ich dich nicht schützen.“

Emma hatte sich schon wieder gefangen und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Keine Sorge, Dean. Sie werden uns schon nichts tun. Das hier ist doch ein Regierungsgebäude. Da wird nichts passieren.“ Aufmunternd lächelte sie ihn an.

Draco war jedoch nicht davon überzeugt. Er hatte ihr auf der Zugfahrt nach London alles über die Zauberwelt erzählt, was Emma für diesen Besuch wissen musste. Für Emma war das ein großes Abenteuer, für Draco erschien es gerade eher wie ein Horrortrip.

~~~*~~~

Als sie schließlich im Atrium ankamen und den Aufzug verließen, straffte Draco dennoch seine Schultern und hob das Kinn. Er war immer noch ein Malfoy, also würde er sich auch so verhalten. Er würde niemandem im Ministerium die Genugtuung gönnen, dass sie seine Angst zu sehen bekamen. Draco Malfoy hatte keine Angst! Zielstrebig und ohne zu zögern schritt er auf die Anmeldung zu.

Der Zauberer, der die Besucherausweise ausgab, blickte überrascht auf. „Der junge Mr. Malfoy. Welche Ehre.“ Seine Stimme troff vor Hohn. „Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“

Draco schluckte die bissige Entgegnung runter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, und antwortete stattdessen betont höflich. „Einen wunderschönen guten Tag. Ich möchte eine Ausnahmegenehmigung für den Zugang zur Winkelgasse beantragen.“

 _Idiot,_ dachte er. Natürlich wusste der Zauberer an der Anmeldung ganz genau, was sein Anliegen gewesen war. Draco hatte es ja bereits in der Telefonzelle angeben müssen. Ihm war klar, dass dieser Kerl es nur darauf anlegte, ihn zu ärgern und eine Möglichkeit zu haben, Draco Malfoy entweder bloßzustellen oder ihn sogar anzugreifen. Aber das würde Draco nicht zulassen.

„Soso, eine _Ausnahmegenehmigung_ “, spottete der Zauberer, dessen Namensschild ihn als Mr. Thompson auswies. „Nun gut. Ihren Zauberstab brauche ich ja gar nicht erst einzufordern, Mr. Malfoy“, stellte er mit einem widerlichen Grinsen fest. Draco ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete tief ein und aus. „Und Ihre Begleitung hat offensichtlich auch keinen.“ Abschätzig betrachtete Mr. Thompson Emma und reichte ihnen dann zwei Schildchen über den Tresen. „Hier sind Ihre Besucherausweise. Dritter Stock, linker Gang, Zimmer 312.“

Mit einem Nicken nahm Draco die Ausweise entgegen und klebte seinen an sein T-Shirt. Den zweiten gab er an Emma weiter. Dann drehte er sich ohne ein Wort um und ging in Richtung Aufzüge. Das abfällig gezischte „Muggel“ ignorierte er bewusst.

Auf dem Weg zu den Aufzügen berührte ihn Emma leicht am Arm. „Warum war der Kerl so unfreundlich zu dir? Und was meinte er mit _Muggel_?“

„Das hast du gehört?“, fragte Draco. Emma nickte bestätigend. „ _Muggel_ ist ein Begriff für nicht-magische Menschen. Er hat dich sofort erkannt.“

„Ist das schlimm?“, fragte Emma erschrocken.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Eigentlich nicht. Aber es überrascht mich, dass er so reagiert hat. Seit dem Krieg ist die Abneigung von Zauberern gegenüber Muggeln angeblich zurückgegangen.“ Emma wirkte etwas nachdenklich, fragte aber nicht mehr weiter und Draco war froh darüber. Er hatte genug damit zu tun, seine Haltung und seine kühle Malfoy-Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.

Nach einer kurzen Aufzugfahrt, bei der sie kein weiteres Wort mehr gewechselt hatten, waren sie vor Zimmer 312 angekommen. Draco atmete einmal tief durch und sah zu Emma. Er brauchte die Bestätigung, dass sie weiter an seiner Seite sein würde. Beinahe verließ ihn der Mut. Doch als Emma ihm aufmunternd zunickte, klopfte er doch an und öffnete nach der Aufforderung von innen die Tür. Vor Schreck blieb er jedoch im Rahmen stehen. Darauf, was ihn hinter der Tür erwartete, war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Hallo Draco“, wurde er freundlich begrüßt und ihm blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen.

~~~*~~~

_Na das war ja eine herzliche Begrüßung von Mr. Thompson *augenroll* Aber viel wichtiger ist doch, WER hat ihn da so freundlich in Zimmer 312 begrüßt? Was denkt ihr?_


	12. Unerwartete Begegnungen

„Hallo Draco“, wurde er freundlich begrüßt und ihm blieb vor Überraschung der Mund offen stehen.

„Granger?“, brachte Draco schließlich hervor.

„Naja, eigentlich heißt es jetzt Weasley“, lachte die junge Hexe ihm entgegen. „Aber ist nicht so wichtig. Kommt doch rein.“

Draco blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Er war einfach unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Was tat Granger hier? Irgendwann schob ihn Emma von hinten sanft durch die Tür und zu einem der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch von Hermine Weasley, geborene Granger. Draco zögerte kurz, bevor er sich setzte. Diese Situation gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Er müsste sein Anliegen vor Hermine Granger vortragen. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit. Er war sich sicher, dass hier sein Plan ein jähes Ende finden würde. Granger würde ihm die Genehmigung mit Sicherheit nicht erteilen, wahrscheinlich schon allein aus Rache für sein Verhalten und die unzähligen Beleidigungen in der Schule. Draco fing an zu schwitzen.

„Hallo, Sie sind also Dracos Begleitung?“, freundlich hielt Hermine Emma ihre Hand hin.

Lächelnd ergriff Emma Hermines Hand und nickte. „Ja, Emma Harrison. Freut mich.“

„Mich ebenfalls. Ich bin Hermine Weasley. Draco und ich kennen uns aus der Schule.“ Sie sagte es völlig wertfrei, ohne den geringsten Vorwurf. So als würde sie von _irgendeinem_ ehemaligen Klassenkamerad sprechen und nicht von Draco Malfoy.

„Also Draco“, wandte sich Hermine mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln plötzlich an ihn, „du möchtest eine Ausnahmegenehmigung, um die Winkelgasse zu besuchen?“ Draco nickte stumm. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Hermine war freundlich. Das war er nicht gewohnt und es verunsicherte ihn. Sie war nicht ein einziges Mal auf ihre alte Feindschaft eingegangen. War er etwa in der Zeit stehen geblieben und Granger war erwachsen geworden?

„Wo möchtest du hin, wenn du in der Winkelgasse bist?“ Hermine unterbrach seine Gedanken und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Anlass seines Besuchs im Ministerium. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich muss hier die Geschäfte notieren, die du besuchen möchtest. Außerdem wird dich ein Auror begleiten. Allein, also ohne Aufsicht, darfst du dich nicht in der Zaubererwelt aufhalten. Das ist dir bekannt, oder?“

Draco nickte wieder. Dann setzte er sich gerader hin und räusperte sich. „Ähm ja, das weiß ich. Ich möchte auch nur zu Flourish & Blotts. Ich möchte etwas recherchieren.“

Hermine notierte sich einige Dinge auf einem Formular. „Sonst noch irgendwo hin?“, fragte sie ohne aufzusehen.

„Nein, nur Flourish & Blotts“, antwortete Draco knapp.

Hermine blickte auf und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. „Gut, Draco. Wird dich Mrs. Harrison ebenfalls begleiten?“ Emma und Draco nickten gleichzeitig. Hermine machte sich noch eine Notiz. „In Ordnung. Auror Jefferson wird dich in die Winkelgasse begleiten. Er weiß schon Bescheid. Wir treffen ihn im zweiten Stock. Kommt mit, ich bringe euch zu ihm.“

Draco starrte Hermine mit offenem Mund an. Das war es schon gewesen? Keine unangenehmen Fragen? Keine Rechtfertigungen? Keine weiteren Einschränkungen? Und er hatte tatsächlich die Genehmigung? Er konnte es nicht fassen. Aber wahrscheinlich war der Bücherwurm Hermine mit seiner Wahl der _Geschäfte_ mehr als zufrieden.

„Wie jetzt?“, fragte er völlig fassungslos.

Hermine lachte. „Was hast du erwartet, Draco? Dass ich mich räche und dir aus Rache keine Genehmigung erteile?“ Peinlich berührt nickte Draco. „Ach Draco. Das ist doch alles Schnee von gestern. Wir sind doch jetzt erwachsen, oder nicht?“

Draco klappte wieder der Mund auf. Für ihn war diese alte Fehde nie begraben worden, doch scheinbar hatte zumindest Granger abgeschlossen. Vielleicht sollte er das auch tun? Es war immerhin wirklich schon lange her.

Hermine lachte nochmal. „Nun komm schon, Draco. Und mach den Mund zu.“

Wie in Trance stand Draco auf und folgte Hermine zu den Aufzügen und hinab in den zweiten Stock. Nur am Rande war er sich bewusst, dass Emma neben ihm herlief. Aber er nahm sie nicht wirklich wahr. Das hier war einfach zu bizarr.

Emma hingegen betrachtete Draco voller Sorge. Er wirkte verstört. Emma hätte mit Nervosität gerechnet, immerhin ging es hier um Dracos Zukunft. Doch Dracos Verhalten ging weit über Nervosität hinaus. Alleine die Begegnung mit Mrs. Weasley war seltsam gewesen. Und Emma war sich unsicher, ob sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatten. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so klug gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Gedankenversunken folgte sie Draco und Hermine durch das Ministerium zur Aurorenabteilung.

~~~*~~~

In der Aurorenabteilung sprach ein großer, dunkelhaariger Mann Hermine an. „Hey Hermine. Schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wie geht es Ron?“

„Hallo, Paul. Es geht ihm besser. In ein paar Tagen wird er wohl wieder aus dem St. Mungos entlassen“, antwortete Hermine freundlich. Draco runzelte die Stirn, war das Wiesel etwa tatsächlich Auror geworden? Das hätte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut.

„Das freut mich, wirklich. Der Einsatz war echt übel. Richte ihm doch bitte meine Grüße aus.“ Dieser Paul würdigte Draco mit keinem einzigen Blick, er ignorierte ihn schlicht und einfach.

Hermine nickte. „Das werde ich. Ist Auror Jefferson schon da? Er soll Mr. Malfoy in die Winkelgasse begleiten.“

Endlich sah Paul Draco an, sein Blick war jedoch alles andere als freundlich. Er war viel eher kalt und abweisend. „Auror Jefferson musste auf einen Spontaneinsatz. Malfoy wird von einem anderen Auroren begleitet“, erwiderte er hart. Dracos Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Er hatte eine böse Vorahnung.

„Achso. Und von wem wird _Mister_ Malfoy begleitet?“, fragte Hermine freundlich, betonte dabei Dracos Anrede jedoch überdeutlich.

„Von mir“, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Draco zuckte zusammen. Diese Stimme – er erkannte sie sofort. Diese Stimme rief seit Wochen jede Nacht seinen Namen. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, warum sie ihm bekannt vorgekommen war. Langsam und zögerlich drehte er sich um und blickte in die strahlend grünen Augen von Harry Potter.


	13. In der Winkelgasse

_Na prima. Der Tag konnte ja nur noch besser werden,_ dachte Draco mürrisch. Ausgerechnet Harry Potter sollte ihn begleiten. Aber eigentlich war das noch nicht mal das größte Problem. Nein! St. Potter war sein Seelenpartner! Am liebsten wäre Draco sofort davongestürmt oder hätte sich selbst mit einem Avada Kedavra aus dieser ätzenden Situation befreit.

Und hier stand er. Der Held der Nation. Mit seinen wilden Haaren – Frisur konnte man das ja nicht nennen –, seiner unmöglichen Brille und diesen strahlenden Augen, ein schiefes Grinsen im Gesicht. Draco hätte ihm am liebsten das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. Doch er war keine 14 mehr. Und er war auf Bewährung. Wenn er dem Helden jetzt eine verpasste, wäre das mit Sicherheit ein One-way-Freifahrtschein nach Askaban.

„Hallo Malfoy“, sprach Harry ihn nun an und Draco zuckte bei dem Klang dieser Stimme zusammen. So sehr hatte er sich an die Stimme gewöhnt und so sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, sie einmal in der Realität zu hören, doch jetzt wollte er nur noch weg. Weg von dieser Stimme und vor allem weg von Potter.

Sein Vorhaben fiel ihm wieder ein und der Plan, den Zauber zu lösen, erschien ihm plötzlich als einzige und logische Konsequenz. Also schluckte er alle widerlichen und bissigen Antworten runter und begnügte sich mit einem kühlen Nicken und einem gewohnten „Potter“.

Kurz wirkte Harry verwirrt, doch bevor Draco sich darüber wundern konnte, was jetzt schon wieder los war, fing er sich wieder und wandte sich an Emma. „Hi, ich bin Harry. Und Sie sind?“

„Hallo Harry, ich bin Emma. Eine Freundin von Dean, ähm, Draco“, Emma lächelte Draco entschuldigend an, doch Harry schien den Versprecher gar nicht bemerkt zu haben. Denn er hatte sich bereits wieder zu Draco umgedreht.

„Wollen wir dann?“, fragte er gut gelaunt. Und nach einem Nicken von Draco und Emma ging er voraus in Richtung Kamine. Sie würden in die Winkelgasse flohen, da Harry nicht mit ihnen beiden gleichzeitig apparieren wollte.

~~~*~~~

Staunend stolperte Emma aus dem Kamin von Flourish & Blotts. „Unglaublich! So etwas bräuchten wir auch.“ Harry, der sie aufgefangen hatte, damit sie nicht wie er selbst bei seinem ersten Floh-Versuch auf dem Boden landete, begann schallend zu lachen. „Was denn? Büchereien gibt es auch in der Muggelwelt, soweit ich mich erinnern kann. Es sei denn, es hätte sich seit meinem letzten Besuch sehr viel verändert.“ Sein Zwinkern verriet jedoch, dass er das nicht ernst gemeint hatte.

Emma stimmte in sein Lachen ein. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich meinte dieses… dieses… wie heißt es doch gleich? Stauben?“ Harry sah sie entgeistert an, doch als ihm dämmerte, was Emma meinte, brach er erneut in schallendes Gelächter aus und hielt sich den Bauch. Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen daneben und rollte mit den Augen. Da Potter keine Anstalten machte, sich innerhalb der nächsten Minute zu beruhigen und Emmas Versprecher zu korrigieren, wandte er sich selbst an Emma.

„Flohen, Emma. Es heißt flohen. Und ja, es ist praktisch. Allerdings funktioniert es nicht ohne Magie, also keine Chance für die Muggel.“ Er war genervt. Ausgerechnet _Potter_ musste ihn _bewachen_ und ausgerechnet _Potter_ musste sein Seelenpartner sein.

Emma gefror das Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht bei Dracos hartem Ton, während Harry nur noch mehr lachen musste. „Was ist los, Dean?“, fragte sie erstaunt. So verärgert kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Draco schnaubte und drehte sich um. „Ich mache mich mal auf die Suche. Wir haben ja schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“

Endlich fing sich auch Harry wieder und er legte Emma eine Hand auf den Arm. „Lass ihn“, beruhigte er sie. „Ich kenne Draco schon seit Ewigkeiten. Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Geh du mal nach deinen Büchern schauen und wir beide“, dabei lächelte er Emma charmant an, „suchen uns ein gemütliches Plätzchen und du erzählst mir, warum du Draco immer _Dean_ nennst und wie ihr euch kennen gelernt habt.“

„Ist das für dich in Ordnung, Dean?“, fragte Emma vorsichtig. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass Draco irgendein Problem mit diesem Harry hatte.

Doch Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Mir egal. So lange ich von _seiner_ Anwesenheit verschont bleibe.“

„Schon klar, du Miesepeter. Na dann bis später“, grinste Harry und Draco schnaubte verächtlich. Von wegen _Miesepeter!_ „Wir holen dich in drei Stunden wieder hier ab. Und komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, irgendwo anders hinzugehen. Ich würde das merken.“ Und mit diesen Worten bot er Emma seinen Arm und führte sie hinaus in die Winkelgasse.

Etwas wehmütig blickte Draco den beiden hinterher. Wie gerne würde er selbst mal wieder über die Winkelgasse spazieren. Doch ihm blieb keine Zeit für Sentimentalität. Er hatte eine Aufgabe und nur verhältnismäßig wenig Zeit. Also wandte er sich entschlossen um und verschwand zwischen den hohen Bücherregalen.

Seine schlanken Finger glitten die Buchrücken entlang und hier und da zog er ein Exemplar hervor, studierte kurz den Inhalt und stellte es wieder zurück, wenn es nicht das versprach, wonach er suchte. Oder aber er klemmte es sich unter den Arm, wenn er der Meinung war, er könnte etwas Brauchbares darin finden.

Schließlich setzte er sich mit einem beachtlichen Stapel verschiedenster Bücher an einen kleinen Lesetisch und begann enthusiastisch zu blättern. Das hatte ihm gefehlt. Er spürte die Magie um ihn herum, die in jedem Winkel des Buchladens zu stecken schien und er genoss diese kurze Rückkehr in sein altes Leben. Doch nicht, ohne sein Ziel aus den Augen zu verlieren und so arbeitete er sich konzentriert von Kapitel zu Kapitel, von Buch zu Buch und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

 


	14. Gefunden, wonach du suchst?

_Und weiter geht es mit Draco in der Winkelgasse :)_

_Aber vorab ein Dankeschön an Lyanda für das Kudo und an jesco0307 für ihre regelmäßigen Kommentare. Und natürlich auch Danke an alle anderen, die diese Geschichte lesen. Das bedeutet mir viel :)_

~~~*~~~

„Draco? Die Zeit ist um, wir müssen wieder zurück.“ Draco zuckte beim Klang der Stimme zusammen. Hatte Potter ihn gerade mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen? Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken und er fühlte sich in seinen Traum versetzt, nur dass die Schattengestalt dieses Mal real war und er sie sogar anfassen könnte, wenn er es wollte. Wollte er?

Verdammt! Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Potter durch den Seelenzauber bereits so früh diese Wirkung auf ihn haben würde. Wobei… natürlich hatte er gerade gelesen, dass es so sein würde. Doch er hatte gehofft, dass es bei ihm nicht so wäre, dass er die oft zitierte Ausnahme der Regel sein könnte.

Draco wollte gerade zusammenpacken, doch er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als Harry seine Hand auf Dracos Schulter legte. Was sollte das? Schnell klappte er das Buch, in dem er zuletzt gelesen hatte, zu. Er wollte nicht, dass Potter wusste, wonach er hier suchte.

„Hast du gefunden, wonach du gesucht hast?“, fragte ihn der Held der Zauberwelt leise und legte nun auch seine andere Hand auf Dracos andere Schulter und begann, Draco mit seinen Daumen sanft zu massieren.

_Oh Gott!_ Draco konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Was tat Potter hier nur mit ihm? Etwas in Draco schrie, er solle sich zurücklehnen, sich den Zärtlichkeiten seines Seelenpartners hingeben und endlich bekommen, was er so lange ersehnt hatte. Doch Draco stemmte sich mit all seiner Willenskraft gegen dieses innere Drängen. Allerdings spürte er auch, dass sein Widerstand von Minute zu Minute mehr bröckelte. Beinahe hatte Potter ihn schon so weit, dass er seinen Kopf nach vorne fallen lassen wollte, um mehr genießen zu können.

„Mr. Potter“, erklang plötzlich eine kindliche Stimme hinter ihnen und Harry zog schnell seine Hände zurück. „Würden Sie mir meine Schokofrosch-Sammelkarte unterschreiben?“

„Aber klar“, hörte Draco Harry sagen und atmete erleichtert durch, als er spürte, dass sich Harry von ihm entfernte.

Schnell packte er die Bücher zusammen und stellte sie wieder an die richtigen Plätze in den Regalen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Emma, die ihn gedankenverloren beobachtete. „Emma?“, fragte er leise, um sie aus ihren Gedanken zu holen.

Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Entschuldige, Dean. Ich wollte euch nicht beobachten. Aber nach allem, was mir Harry über euch erzählt hat, kam mir dieses Verhalten eben so seltsam vor. Und du bist den ganzen Tag schon so abweisend und kalt. Ist Harry etwa…?“

Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Wie konnte Emma nur immer solche Schlüsse ziehen? „Also habe ich Recht? Oh Dean…“ Mit einem traurigen Lächeln ging sie auf Draco zu und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen.

Doch Draco trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. Potter könnte jeden Moment zurück sein und er wollte vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und raunte „später“ und Emma verstand.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Harry und flohten dann wieder zurück ins Ministerium. Draco würde sich dort wieder abmelden müssen.

~~~*~~~

„Achso, bevor ich es vergesse“, meldete sich Harry noch zu Wort, als sie alle wieder im Atrium standen. „Emma muss nochmal mit mir in die Aurorenabteilung mitkommen.“

„Was soll das, Potter?“, fragte Draco gereizt. Er war müde, er war enttäuscht und er war verwirrt. Er wollte jetzt nur noch nach Hause und sich mit seinem Suchergebnis auseinandersetzen.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie ist eine Muggel. Ich muss mit meinem Chef besprechen, wie wir mit ihr verfahren. Sie hat viel gesehen und gehört. Da kann ich kein Auge zudrücken.“

Emma war bei Harrys Worten blass geworden und auch Dracos Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. „Was… Was bedeutet das?“, stotterte Emma. „Muss ich hierbleiben? Werde ich eingesperrt?“ Angsterfüllt starrte sie Draco an und er meinte, auch einen leisen Vorwurf in ihren Augen erkennen zu können.

Doch Harry lachte. „Nein, so ein Quatsch. Natürlich sperren wir dich nicht ein. Diese Zeiten sind – glücklicherweise – vorbei.“

„Jaja, dank _dir._ Spar uns dein Heldengetue, Potter.“ Draco wusste, dass er gegen das Abkommen zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei verstoßen hatte. Er hatte nicht wirklich über die Konsequenzen nachgedacht, als er Emma alles erzählt und sie mit hierher genommen hatte. Es hatte so gut getan, endlich jemanden zum Reden zu haben und wieder Dinge aus seinem alten Leben zu teilen. Sein Leichtsinn würde jetzt Konsequenzen haben. Für ihn und für Emma. Er sah sie entschuldigend an, was jedoch nicht dazu beitrug, Emmas Angst zu schmälern.

Harry rollte die Augen wegen Dracos bissigem Einwurf. Malfoy hatte sich scheinbar kein bisschen verändert. „Eigentlich muss einem Muggel, der etwas über unsere Welt erfährt, die Erinnerung daran gelöscht werden“, erklärte er ruhig und sachlich. „Das geht mit einem einfachen Zauber. Ich muss mit meinem Chef besprechen, was wir mit dir machen“, sagte er entschuldigend in Emmas Richtung. „Und eigentlich ist es strafbar, einem Muggel zu viel über uns zu erzählen“, meinte er noch mit einem seltsamen Blick in Dracos Richtung.

Langsam setzte sich ihre kleine Prozession wieder in Bewegung. Harry lief hinter Draco und Emma und Draco fühlte sich schrecklich. Wieder und wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zu Harrys Berührung bei Flourish & Blotts und gleichzeitig quälte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen Emma gegenüber. Er hatte sie in diese Situation gebracht, ohne die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht daran gedacht, dass man ihr die Erinnerungen nehmen könnte. Er war zu sehr mit seinem Vorhaben beschäftigt gewesen. Und jetzt musste Emma mit den Konsequenzen leben und er wahrscheinlich auch. Er hatte schließlich wissentlich gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen verstoßen.

Draco wurde schlecht. Ob man dies als Verstoß gegen seine Verurteilung sah? Würde man ihn nach Askaban schicken? Er schluckte hart und spürte, wie Emma nach seiner Hand tastete und sie dann fest drückte. Dankbar sah er sie an. Wie hätte er diesen Tag nur ohne sie durchstehen sollen?


	15. Nach Hause

„Dieser Kingsley Shaklebolt macht einen sehr kompetenten Eindruck. Ist er ein guter Minister?“, fragte Emma, als sie endlich wieder im Zug zurück nach Hause saßen. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie Draco, der aus dem Fenster starrte und wirkte, als wolle er die Bäume draußen allein mit seinem Blick in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Sie fragte sich, was das Ergebnis seiner Recherche gewesen war. Wieder einmal machte sich Emma Sorgen um Draco. Er wirkte gestresst, verwirrt und vor allen Dingen frustriert.

Auf Emmas Frage zuckte Draco allerdings nichtssagend mit den Schultern und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er wurde direkt nach dem Krieg zum Minister gewählt. Ich stand damals unter Hausarrest. Dann kamen der Prozess und die Verurteilung“, antwortete er beherrscht mit leiser Stimme.

Emma nickte. „Und seitdem hast du keinen Kontakt mehr zu deiner Welt.“

Es war keine Frage gewesen, sondern eine Feststellung. Ohne darauf einzugehen, schaute Draco weiter aus dem Fenster und betrachtete die Landschaft, die an ihnen vorbei flog. Er fand Züge spannend, aber manchmal würde er lieber wieder apparieren können. Das ging einfach schneller und im Moment wollte er sich einfach nur noch in seinem Bett verkriechen.

„Ich bin immer noch überrascht, dass sie dir deine Erinnerungen gelassen haben“, sagte er plötzlich und völlig zusammenhanglos zu dem Fenster.

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht. Ich dachte, das sei so üblich. Aber ich bin froh, dass Mr. Shaklebolt und Harry so entschieden haben.“ Emma legte eine Hand auf Dracos Knie, damit er sie ansah, und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Ich hätte alles vergessen. Deine Sorgen. Deine Ängste. Ich hätte nicht mehr für dich da sein können.“

Draco lächelte traurig und starrte dann auf den Boden.

„Aber was meinte Harry damit, als er sagte, dass sie bei dir nochmal ein Auge zudrücken?“, fragte Emma weiter.

Draco ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich habe gegen geltendes Zauberrecht verstoßen. Ich bin bereits verurteilt. Sie hätten mich direkt einsperren können.“

Emma schaute ihn verwundert an. „Und warum haben sie das nicht?“

Draco hob den Blick und starrte wieder aus dem Fenster. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was weiß ich. Vielleicht hat Potter wieder den Held spielen und mich _retten_ müssen“, sagte er beinahe aggressiv. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass sie beide unbeschadet aus dieser blöden Situation gekommen waren. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein, als dass Potter seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte.

„Was hat denn deine Suche ergeben?“, fragte Emma nach einer Weile, um das Thema zu wechseln. Harry schien ein rotes Tuch für Draco zu sein. „Konntest du eine Lösung für dein Problem finden?“, fuhr sie leise fort. Sie waren zwar die einzigen in ihrem Zugabteil, doch es war ihr trotzdem irgendwie unangenehm, in der Öffentlichkeit mit Draco darüber zu sprechen. Aber sie konnte auch nicht mehr warten, bis sie zu Hause waren. Dort wartete eine Menge Arbeit auf sie und Draco hätte es einfacher, sich wieder zurückzuziehen, wie er es in den letzten Wochen getan hatte. Die Stimmung in ihrem Abteil war drückend. Eine traurige Schwere lag zwischen ihnen. Emma wollte nun endlich wissen, was Draco in den Büchern gelesen hatte, dass es ihn so aus der Bahn warf.

Draco schüttelte erst den Kopf und nickte dann jedoch zögerlich.

„Sprichst du auch mit mir?“, fragte Emma sanft. Mit Nicken und Kopfschütteln allein konnte sie nicht wirklich etwas anfangen.

Draco seufzte. „Ich habe gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe, ja. Doch es bringt mir scheinbar nichts. Um mein Problem lösen zu können, müsste ich zaubern. Einen Zaubertrank, den man irgendwo kaufen kann, gibt es nicht. Doch zaubern darf ich nicht. Zumindest die nächsten sechs Jahre nicht.“ Enttäuscht wandte er wieder seinen Blick ab und begnügte sich abermals mit der vorbeifliegenden Landschaft.

„So lange dauert deine Strafe noch?“, wollte Emma nun wissen.

Draco nickte und sie schwiegen eine Weile bis Emma irgendwann wieder das Wort ergriff. „Und wenn du Harry um Hilfe bittest?“ Als Draco sie völlig schockiert ansah, sprach sie schnell weiter. „Ich weiß, dass ihr eure Differenzen hattet. Er hat mir viel über euch erzählt, über eure gemeinsame Schulzeit und wie ihr euch immer gestritten habt. Aber das ist doch nun wirklich schon eine lange Zeit her. Er ist wirklich nett und er scheint sich für dich zu interessieren. Sonst hätte er sich in der Bücherei wohl nicht so verhalten.“ Sie zwinkerte Draco zu. In der Bücherei hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt, dass sich Harry und Draco zueinander hingezogen fühlten und sie wollte Draco aus der Reserve locken.

„Nein, auf keinen Fall!“, protestierte Draco allerdings vehement. „Ich kann Potter nicht um Hilfe bitten. Nicht dabei…“

„Das heißt, diese Träume werden immer so weitergehen? Wie willst du das schaffen, Dean?“, fragte Emma besorgt. Sie wusste, wie sehr diese Träume Draco belasteten. Oft wurde sie nachts von seinen verzweifelten Schreien wach oder sie hörte ihn leise wimmern, wenn sie an seiner Tür vorbei kam. Außerdem sah sie jeden Tag, wie die Schatten unter Dracos Augen immer dunkler wurden. Es quälte ihn und Emma war nicht bereit, weiter tatenlos zuzusehen, wie Draco an diesem Zauber zu Grunde ging.

„Nein, die Träume werden aufhören. Sie bedeuten nur, dass zwei Seelenpartner auf der Suche nach einander sind. Beide haben in dieser Zeit den jeweils gleichen Traum“, erklärte Draco, was er in den Büchern gelesen hatte. „Sobald sich aber die Seelen im wachen Zustand getroffen haben, enden die Träume. Üblicherweise bleiben die Partner danach ja auch zusammen.“ Wieder starrte Draco aus dem Fenster. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, Emma jetzt anzusehen. Er spürte einen fiesen Stich in seiner Herzgegend und versuchte, etwas flacher zu atmen, um den Schmerz zu verdrängen. Er und Potter würden niemals zusammen bleiben, nicht in diesem Leben und auch in keinem anderen.

„Also hatte ich Recht? Harry ist dein Seelenpartner?“, fragte Emma zögerlich und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Draco nickte, ohne den Blick von der vorbeifliegenden Landschaft abzuwenden.

Emma sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Aber wenn du dem Zauber nicht nachgibst, hat das doch bestimmt Konsequenzen, oder nicht?“

Draco schnaubte verächtlich. „Außer dass ich den Rest meines Lebens einer vergebenen Chance nachtrauern werde? Nein! Ich habe mit 16 einen Fehler gemacht, den ich jetzt ausbaden muss. Damit muss ich mich wohl oder übel abfinden.“ Draco war viel zu enttäuscht, um das jetzt mit Emma auszudiskutieren. In ein paar Tagen würde er vielleicht mit ihr darüber sprechen können. Aber jetzt wollte er vergessen. Vergessen, dass sein perfekter Partner ausgerechnet Harry-Ich-bin-der-Held-Potter sein musste. Vergessen, dass das Schicksal ihn hasste. Vergessen, was heute passiert war.

Er lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und schloss die Augen. Emma verstand diese Geste und ließ ihn in Ruhe. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dabei konnte Draco jedoch nicht verhindern, dass sich ein gewisser schwarzhaariger Zauberer mit strahlend grünen Augen hartnäckig in seinen Gedanken festbiss wie eine kleine, fiese Zecke. Wie eine verdammt attraktive, kleine, fiese Zecke.

Und er spürte wieder die zarte Berührung von Harrys Händen, wie sie sanft seine Schultern streichelten. Spürte die Gänsehaut, die sich bei dieser Erinnerung auf seinen Armen ausbreitete und seinen Nacken hinaufkroch. Verzweifelt kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte dieses wohlig warme, angenehme Gefühl zu vertreiben, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Er musste sich wohl oder übel eingestehen, dass er Potter schon vollkommen verfallen war.

 

~~~*~~~

_Hallo ihr Lieben :) Was haltet ihr von dem Kapitel? Findet ihr es doof, dass Draco so davongekommen ist? Oder war das gut? Und was denkt ihr, wie es jetzt weitergeht?_


	16. Gefühlschaos

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie schön du bist?“ Mike streichelte sanft über Dracos Gesicht, über seine Wangen, seine Lippen, seinen Hals und vergrub schließlich seine Hände in Dracos Haaren. Sanft und liebevoll küsste Mike ihn zuerst auf den Mund und liebkoste dann Dracos Gesicht mit seinen weichen Lippen.

Draco war immer noch von seinem Höhepunkt gefangen und glitt nur langsam wieder in die Realität zurück. Er gab sich ganz den Zärtlichkeiten hin und genoss das Gefühl, nicht nachdenken zu müssen. Oder eher nicht klar denken zu können. Seit er wieder aus London zurück war, hatte er jede Möglichkeit genutzt, um mit Mike zu schlafen. Er hoffte, dass Mike ihn vergessen lassen könnte, was er in der Hauptstadt erfahren hatte.

~~~*~~~

Emma machte allerdings keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie seine Strategie nicht gut fand. Bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit versuchte sie, Draco umzustimmen und ihn zu überreden, Kontakt zu Harry aufzunehmen. Doch Draco weigerte sich vehement.

„Irgendwann wird einer von euch dreien schlimm verletzt. Entweder du oder Harry oder Mike“, sagte Emma gerade, als sie sich über ihren Kochtopf beugte und in dem Fonds rührte, den sie heute angesetzt hatte.

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen. Fing sie schon wieder davon an? Er wusste, dass sie es nur gut meinte, doch er würde nichts daran ändern. Er KONNTE sich nicht auf Potter einlassen. Das würde er nicht durchstehen. Und Mike versprach einfache Ablenkung.

„Ich weiß, dass du gerade mit den Augen gerollt hast, Dean“, sprach Emma leicht amüsiert weiter, als Draco nicht auf sie reagierte, sondern seinen Gedanken nachhing. Warum auch ausgerechnet Potter? War er nicht schon gestraft genug? Man hatte ihn für seine Taten doch bereits verurteilt und die Jahre auf der Straße waren auch hart genug gewesen. Warum musste das Schicksal noch einmal nachtreten?

Draco war überrascht gewesen, dass Potter scheinbar kein Problem mit ihrer Situation zu haben schien. Eher im Gegenteil. Obwohl er zunächst wohl auch etwas überrumpelt gewesen war. Draco war sein Zucken nicht entgangen, als er Potters Namen in der Aurorenabteilung zum ersten Mal laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch er hatte in den Büchern gelesen, dass beide Seelenpartner die gleichen Träume hatten. Also hatte Potter im Ministerium auch Dracos Stimme aus den Träumen wieder erkannt.

„Dean?“ Emma drehte sich mit dem Kochlöffel in der Hand zu ihm um. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“

„Jahaa“, antwortete Draco genervt. Er hatte keine Lust, das schon wieder auszudiskutieren. Er kannte Emmas Standpunkt und er kannte seinen eigenen. Hier gab es keinen Kompromiss.

„Dean.“ Emma legte ihren Kopf schief und sah Draco mütterlich besorgt an. „Ich finde wirklich, du solltest mit Mike reden und klare Verhältnisse schaffen. Und dann solltest du mit Harry –“

Draco ließ Emma ihren Satz nicht beenden, sondern fuhr herum und funkelte sie böse an. „Ich werde auf _keinen Fall_ mit Mike über Potter sprechen. Und ich werde schon gar nicht mit _Potter_ Kontakt aufnehmen. Dieser Möchtegern-Held-der-Zaubererwelt soll bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst“, zischte er wütend.

„Dean…“ Emmas Blick war traurig und sie versuchte, ihm eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm zu legen. Doch Draco schüttelte ihre Hand ab und drehte sich wutschnaubend wieder zur Arbeitsplatte zurück und hackte wütend auf das Gemüse ein, das vor ihm lag.

~~~*~~~

Ein leises Lachen holte ihn zurück aus seiner Gedankenwelt. „Wo bist du denn nur?“, fragte Mike amüsiert.

Verdammt, er hatte gerade wunderbaren Sex mit Mike gehabt und trotzdem geisterte Potter wieder durch seine Gedanken. Er räusperte sich. „Entschuldige, Mike. Was hast du gesagt?“

Mike lächelte ihn sanft an. „Du bist so wunderschön, Dean.“ Mit zarten Berührungen malte er Kreise auf Dracos nackte Brust. „Und du riechst so gut.“ Er fuhr mit seiner Nase über Dracos Haut, sog genießerisch die Luft ein und verteilte wieder kleine Küsse auf Dracos Brust.

Draco stockte der Atem. Was sollte das? Sie kuschelten normalerweise nicht. Sie hatten Sex, ja. Aber kuscheln ging entschieden zu weit. Das fühlte sich zu sehr nach einer Beziehung an. Mit klopfendem Herzen wand sich Draco aus Mikes Umklammerung und stand auf. Während er seine Kleidung im ganzen Zimmer zusammen suchte – waren sie vorhin wirklich so leidenschaftlich gewesen? – vermied er es, Mike anzusehen. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe“, sagte er leise. Er befürchtete jedoch, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde.

Der verletzte Tonfall in Mikes folgender Frage bestätigte seine Vermutung. „Warum?“

„Ich muss bald in der Küche sein und will vorher noch duschen.“ Immer noch mied er Mikes Blick. Als er schon an der Zimmertür war, halb bekleidet, das T-Shirt und die Socken noch in der Hand, hielt ihn Mike am Arm zurück. Er war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte sich seine Boxershorts angezogen.

„Warte, Dean. Bitte.“ Draco starrte auf den Boden. Er wollte den Schmerz in Mikes Augen nicht sehen. Ihn zu hören, reichte ihm völlig, um sich schlecht zu fühlen. „Dean, ich… ich will das nicht mehr.“

Fragend hob Draco nun doch den Blick und der Schmerz und die innere Zerrissenheit, die in Mikes Gesicht deutlich zu lesen waren, bereitete ihm noch mehr Unbehagen.

„Immer nur eine schnelle Nummer zwischendurch… das reicht mir nicht mehr. Ich will mehr“, sagte Mike leise.

„Mehr?“, fragte Draco tonlos.

„Ja, mehr.“ Mikes Stimme wurde wieder fester. „Ich will abends mit dir gemeinsam ins Bett gehen und morgens neben dir aufwachen. Ich will dich küssen, wenn ich dir auf dem Flur begegne. Ich will mit dir kuscheln, ich will…“ Mike räusperte sich. Seine Stimme war gegen Ende seines Wortschwalls wieder brüchig geworden. Er kämpfte sichtlich mit seinen Emotionen.

Draco stand wie versteinert da, er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Der Schock, den diese Worte in ihm auslösten, machte ihn vollkommen bewegungsunfähig.

„Ich will“, setzte Mike sein Plädoyer fort, scheinbar hatte er sich wieder gefangen. „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“

„Zusammen?“, krächzte Draco.

Mike nickte und seine Augen sahen Draco hoffnungsvoll an.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, um die Starre zu lösen. „Wir hatten eine Abmachung, Mike. Keine Gefühle, nur Sex. Du warst einverstanden“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. Er zwang sich, wieder etwas von dem alten Draco Malfoy hervorzukramen. Und so hob er sein Kinn und blickte Mike arrogant ins Gesicht.

Er sah den Schmerz in Mikes Augen, den sein Verhalten und seine Worte auslösten. Doch Draco konnte es nicht ändern. Eine Beziehung mit Mike? Nein, das könnte er auf gar keinen Fall. Nicht, dass er Mike nicht mochte. Er war ein guter Kerl. Aber Draco würde sich dann fühlen, als würde er Potter betrügen. Nur Sex war in Ordnung, das konnte er vor seinem eigenen Gewissen vertreten. Immerhin hatte er auch Bedürfnisse. Doch eine Beziehung wäre eine ganz andere Nummer.

„Ich weiß, welche Abmachung wir hatten“, antwortete Mike zerknirscht. „Du kannst doch aber nicht leugnen, dass da etwas zwischen uns ist“, flehte er ihn an.

„Da ist nichts zwischen uns“, erwiderte Draco bissig. Doch dann fuhr er ruhiger fort. „Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir unsere Abmachung beenden.“ Er wandte sich um und streckte seine Hand nach dem Türgriff aus.

„Dean...“, flehte Mike noch einmal, doch Draco schüttelte vehement seinen Kopf. „Es ist besser so, glaub mir, Mike.“

Er öffnete die Tür und trat schnell auf den Flur hinaus. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, hörte er Mike im Zimmer frustriert aufschreien. Draco senkte den Kopf und schlurfte auf sein Zimmer zurück. Na prima, er hatte es verbockt. Emma würde ihn zu Kleinholz verarbeiten, wenn sie davon erfuhr.

Seufzend ließ er sich auf sein eigenes Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. _Verdammter Potter,_ dachte er wütend. Warum musste dieser Kerl ständig in seinem Leben auftauchen und es ihm jedes Mal zur Hölle machen?


	17. Streit

„Aaah! Scheiße, verdammt!“ Draco warf das Küchenmesser auf die Anrichte und steckte sich seinen blutenden Finger in den Mund. Emma blickte von ihren Töpfen und Pfannen auf und sah Draco fragend an. „Üschab mia in en Fingaschnittn“, nuschelte Draco undeutlich, da er immer noch an seinem blutenden Finger saugte.

Emma seufzte und kam auf ihn zu. „Zeig mal her“, forderte sie entnervt. Nur widerwillig streckte Draco ihr seinen Finger entgegen. Der Schnitt war ziemlich tief. Kein Wunder, die Messer, die sie zum Schnippeln verwendeten, waren sehr scharf.

Emma zog Draco zur Spüle und hielt seinen Finger unter das fließende, kalte Wasser. Draco sah seiner Chefin ins Gesicht. Irgendetwas stimmte mit ihr nicht. Schon seit Tagen redete sie kaum noch ein Wort mit ihm und wenn, dann war sie gereizt. Draco wusste, dass sie es mittlerweile aufgegeben hatte, ihn zu überreden, sich mit Harry zu treffen. Und er wusste auch, dass sie seine Affäre mit Mike nicht guthieß. Was _sie_ bis jetzt noch nicht wusste, war, dass er die Affäre mit Mike schon vor zwei Wochen beendet hatte. Zumindest wusste sie es nicht von ihm. Möglicherweise hatte aber Mike ihr sein Herz ausgeschüttet? Das würde zumindest ihre abweisende Haltung seit ein paar Tagen erklären.

Während Emma seinen Finger vorsichtig trocken tupfte und dann ein Pflaster aus dem Verbandskasten über die Wunde klebte, fasste Draco sich ein Herz. Er musste mit Emma sprechen und sie fragen, was sie beschäftigte. Die Stimmung in der Küche wurde von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Draco fühlte sich nicht gut damit.

Er räusperte sich umständlich. „Ähm, Emma?“ Emma sah ihn nicht an, sondern grummelte nur etwas Unverständliches. Draco entschied sich, einfach weiterzureden. „Emma, was ist los? Du bist in den letzten Tagen so verschlossen. So kenne ich dich gar nicht. Bist du sauer auf mich? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?“

Ruckartig hob Emma den Kopf und funkelte ihn böse an. Draco wich instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, _so_ kannte er Emma tatsächlich nicht.

„Ob du etwas falsch gemacht hast?“, zischte Emma wütend. „Vielleicht solltest du mal in dich gehen und darüber nachdenken. Wenn du nicht von selbst drauf kommst, dann tust du mir Leid.“ Emma musste Dracos verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck richtig gedeutet haben, denn sie fuhr aufgebracht fort. „Ich bin nicht blöd, Dean. Und schon gar nicht blind. Glaubst du, es ist mir nicht aufgefallen, dass zwischen Mike und dir etwas passiert ist? Mike kommt nicht mehr zum gemeinsamen Essen, er meidet die Küche, wo er nur kann, er ist still und in sich gekehrt, wirkt fast schon traurig und ihr verbringt keine Zeit mehr miteinander. Du dagegen bist wie immer, vielleicht etwas unausgeglichener, aber sonst…? Lass mich raten, du hast dich von Mike getrennt.“ Erwartungsvoll starrte Emma Draco an.

„Getrennt? Dafür hätten wir ja erstmal eine Beziehung haben müssen“, antwortete Draco etwas bissig. Er fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt. Als ob es seine Schuld wäre, dass sich Mike nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte.

„In Mikes Augen hattet ihr aber genau das. Er ist am Boden zerstört, Dean. Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Ich hatte dir gesagt, dass das nicht gut gehen wird, dass einer von euch dabei verletzt wird. Und jetzt ist es passiert. Hat Mike das in deinen Augen verdient? Du hättest eure Beziehung –“ Draco schnaubte verärgert. „Gut, dann eben Affäre“, fuhr Emma mit einem Augenrollen fort. „Du hättest eure Affäre gleich beenden sollen, als wir aus London zurückgekommen sind. Aber du wolltest ja nicht auf mich hören. Jetzt haben wir den Salat!“ Verärgert stapfte Emma zurück zum Herd und rührte mit ihrem Kochlöffel energisch durch die Töpfe.

Draco stand wie versteinert da. Einerseits hatte er mit dieser Antwort gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit dieser Heftigkeit. Er atmete einmal tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen. Dann wandte er sich auch wieder seinem Gemüse zu. Nach einer Weile, während der die beiden schweigend ihrer Arbeit nachgegangen waren, ergriff Draco wieder das Wort. Er wollte sich wenigstens mit Emma wieder versöhnen, immerhin war er auch auf sie angewiesen, wenn er seinen Arbeitsplatz hier nicht verlieren wollte.

„Es tut mir leid, Emma“, begann er daher vorsichtig. „Mike und ich hatten eine Abmachung. Keine Gefühle, nur – “

Emma hob die Hand und unterbrach ihn damit. „Verschone mich mit den Details, Dean“, sagte sie und Draco nahm erleichtert wahr, dass ihr Tonfall sich geändert hatte und nicht mehr so hart klang. Scheinbar hatte sie sich schon wieder beruhigt.

„Entschuldige. Also jedenfalls hat Mike mir vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass er eine Beziehung will, eine richtige. Ich war geschockt. Ich musste das beenden.“

„Wegen Harry?“, fragte Emma und drehte sich nun auch wieder zu ihm um.

Draco nickte. „Bisher konnte ich alles, was ich mit Mike gemacht habe, vor meinem eigenen Gewissen irgendwie vertreten, weil ich wusste, dass es für Mike auch nur Spaß ist. Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht, mit ihm…“ Er brach ab, als er Emmas warnenden Blick sah. _Okay, keine Details,_ ermahnte er sich selbst noch einmal.

„Aber jetzt ist es irgendwie anders“, fuhr er nachdenklich fort. „Ich hatte mehr und mehr das Gefühl, ich würde Harry betrügen. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Es hat sich einfach falsch angefühlt. Und als mir Mike seine Gefühle gestanden hat, ist bei mir eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Ich konnte das nicht.“

Emma nickte, unterbrach Draco aber nicht in seinem Redefluss. „Deswegen habe ich es beendet. Ich weiß, dass das Mist war. Aber ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass es für Mike irgendwann ernst werden würde.“

Emma rührte nachdenklich in der Soße. „Du solltest mit Mike reden. Und dann solltest du dich mit Harry treffen. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall“, protestierte Draco schnell. „Mit Mike reden, ja okay. Ich kann es versuchen. Aber Harry ist tabu. Ich habe es dir oft genug erklärt, Emma. Akzeptiere das doch bitte.“

„Dean… Du sagst doch selbst, dass du an Harry denken musst. Meinst du denn nicht, dass der Zauber vielleicht wirkt und diese Gefühle stärker werden? Wie soll das denn weitergehen?“, stellte Emma die Frage, die Draco schon seit ihrer Rückkehr aus London versuchte, zu vermeiden. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf und es nervte ihn. Deswegen reagierte er wohl etwas zu heftig, als er antwortete.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung!“, zischte er. „Aber ich werde mit Sicherheit nicht bei Potter angekrochen kommen wie ein liebeskrankes, kleines Mädchen, das ihrem Schwarm hinterherläuft! Auf keinen Fall!“ Wütend drehte er sich um und widmete sich wieder seinem Gemüse. Seine Hände zitterten und er stützte sich kurz auf der Arbeitsplatte auf, um sich wieder ein bisschen zu beruhigen. Ein Schnitt pro Tag reichte ihm. _Verfluchter Potter!_

Emma schüttelte resignierend den Kopf. Für heute würde sich Draco wohl erstmal in Ruhe lassen. Aber so leicht würde sie auch nicht aufgeben. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Draco sich selbst und Harry wissentlich unglücklich machte. Doch für heute hatte er wohl wirklich genug. „Es ist dein Leben, Dean“, entgegnete sie daher ruhig. „Du musst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Auch wenn ich es absolut nicht verstehen kann. Aber sprich bitte wenigstens mit Mike. Entschuldige dich. So eine schlechte Stimmung unter den Kollegen ist einfach nicht gut.“

Draco nickte. Er würde es versuchen, vielleicht hatten Mike und er sogar eine Chance auf eine normale Freundschaft. Also so wie vor ihrem Streit, nur ohne den Sex…?


	18. Der Abschied

Draco stand inmitten seines Zimmers auf Rose Manor und starrte seinen Rucksack an. Mit ihm war er vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr hier angekommen. Und nur mit ihm würde er Rose Manor heute wieder verlassen.

Er hatte in diesem einen Jahr kaum Besitztümer angesammelt, die er noch in seinem Rucksack verstauen müsste. Ein paar Kleidungsstücke, mehr nicht. Er hatte nicht mehr benötigt.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal durch das Zimmer schweifen, das ihm Zufluchtsort und ein Zuhause gewesen war. Ein bisschen wehmütig war ihm doch zumute. Er hatte sich hier sehr wohl gefühlt. Dieses eine Jahr hatte ihm Kraft gegeben und neuen Lebensmut. Die Hälfte seiner Strafe war nun vorbei, die andere Hälfte würde er auch noch schaffen.

~~~*~~~

Draco hatte mehrfach versucht, mit Mike zu sprechen, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Doch jeder Versuch hatte in einem Streit geendet. Mike war zu sehr verletzt, um sich noch normal mit Draco unterhalten zu können. Ein Wort gab das andere und das ein oder andere Mal hatten sie sich sogar geschlagen. Emma hatte jedes Mal eingreifen müssen, doch bei dem heutigen Streit hatte auch sie die beiden Männer nicht mehr beruhigen können.

Der Streit und die anschließende Prügelei waren so heftig gewesen, dass Mr. Rose auf sie aufmerksam wurde. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt ausnahmsweise zu Hause gewesen. Er hatte Draco und Mike zu sich in sein Büro gerufen und verlangt, über den Grund der Prügelei aufgeklärt zu werden. Es war eines der unangenehmsten Gespräche in Dracos Leben gewesen.

Nachdem Mike und er unter peinlich berührtem Rumgestottere und Auslassen pikanter Details schließlich erklärt hatten, warum sie aufeinander losgegangen waren, hatte Mr. Rose sie missbilligend angesehen und verlangt, dass sie sich wie erwachsene Männer verhielten und ihren Streit beilegten, ansonsten, hatte er unmissverständlich erklärt, müsse einer von ihnen gehen.

Mike hatte Mr. Rose erschrocken angesehen, doch Draco hatte sofort zugesagt, Rose Manor zu verlassen. Er wusste, dass er hier keine Zukunft haben und Mike und er in nächster Zeit nur immer wieder in Streit geraten würden. Also wäre es das Beste, er würde einfach gehen.

Mr. Rose hatte seine Kündigung lediglich mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen und sie beide aus seinem Büro entlassen. Draco war direkt in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte gepackt. Naja, also er hatte seine wenigen Hygieneartikel und seine noch wenigere eigene Kleidung in seinen ohnehin immer noch gepackten Rucksack gestopft. Und nun stand er hier und versuchte, die Sentimentalität, die ihn ergriffen hatte, abzuschütteln.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür hinter ihm aufgerissen und Emma stürzte in sein Zimmer. Als sie Draco so stehen sah, verwandelte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck von fragend über verstehend in traurig. „Es ist also wahr? Du wirst uns tatsächlich verlassen?“, fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Draco nickte und ließ zu, dass Emma ihn fest umarmte. Sie würde ihm fehlen, Myriam und Luise würden ihm fehlen, sein Zimmer würde ihm fehlen, der Garten und ja – auch der Gärtner würde ihm fehlen, irgendwie.

Draco strich Emma beruhigend über den Rücken, während sie leise schluchzte. Sie war für ihn zu einer Ersatzmutter geworden. Er liebte sie sehr, aber er wusste auch, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Allerdings machte ihm diese Entscheidung auch Angst. Er stand wieder vor dem Nichts. Wo sollte er hin? Würde er wieder Arbeit finden? Oder müsste er sich wieder auf der Straße durchschlagen?

Schließlich löste sich Emma aus seiner Umarmung, sah ihn liebevoll an und strich ihm zärtlich über seine Wange. „Du wirst mir fehlen, Dean, sehr sogar. Weiß du schon, wo du hingehen wirst?“

Draco nahm ihre Hand von seiner Wange, hielt sie fest in seinen Händen und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein, aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde schon etwas finden“, sagte er aufmunternd. Er wollte Emma und auch sich selbst Mut machen. Draco drückte noch einmal Emmas Hand und wollte sich dann lösen, doch Emma hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich kenne einen Koch in London. Wir haben unsere Ausbildung zusammen gemacht. Er ist brillant. Ihm gehört eines der nobelsten Restaurants in der Hauptstadt. Wenn du magst, rufe ich ihn gleich an. Vielleicht hat er eine Stelle für dich frei.“

Draco zögerte einen Augenblick. London… Das wäre sehr nahe bei Harry. Der letzte Ort, an dem er sein wollte. Doch andererseits… London war groß, das Zaubererviertel müsste er sowieso meiden. Ob er und Harry sich jemals über den Weg laufen würden, war doch sehr unwahrscheinlich. „Das wäre großartig!“, freute sich Draco deshalb. So würde er doch nicht gleich wieder bei Null anfangen müssen.

Emma nickte und zückte ihr Handy. Sie tippte eine Nummer ein und nach einem kurzen Klingeln antwortete ihr alter Schulfreund. Nach ein bisschen Smalltalk mit _Henry_ kam Emma auch gleich auf den Punkt. „Henry, wir hatten hier im letzten Jahr einen Küchenjungen dagehabt, der wirklich gut war. Er möchte uns leider verlassen und nach London gehen und da bist du mir eingefallen. Kannst du zurzeit jemanden in der Küche gebrauchen? – Ja, kann er. – Vermutlich sind wir ihm hier zu dörflich, er will in die große Stadt“, Emma zwinkerte Draco zu, der sich kaum noch ruhig halten konnte. „Nein. – Ja, ist er. Ich war wirklich zufrieden mit ihm. – Ich wüsste ihn einfach gerne in guten Händen. – Ja. – Genau“, Emma lachte. Draco fragte sich, ob das bereits eine Zusage gewesen war. „Klar weiß ich, wie es bei euch zugeht. Das schafft er schon. – Sicher. – Danke, Henry. Ich komme dich auch bestimmt mal besuchen. Mach’s gut.“ Endlich legte Emma auf.

Draco war entgegen seiner anfänglichen Bedenken schon ganz aufgeregt. Das Gespräch schien gut gelaufen zu sein, denn Emma strahlte ihn an. „Henry gibt dir eine Chance. Er sucht ständig nach guten Hilfskräften. Du sollst morgen Abend um fünf bei ihm sein und dich vorstellen. Dann wirst du einen Abend auf Probe arbeiten und wenn du dich gut schlägst, hast du den Job.“

Draco konnte nicht anders, er fiel Emma um den Hals und wirbelte sie vor Freude durch die Luft. Völlig entgegen seiner Erziehung als Malfoy. Doch wieviel Malfoy steckte nach all der Zeit überhaupt noch in ihm? Er dachte den Gedanken nicht weiter, nichts könnte ihn in diesem Moment gleichgültiger sein als seine Erziehung. Was zählte war, dass er bereits einen neuen Job hatte. Er würde alles daran setzen, diesen Henry von sich zu überzeugen. Emma lachte und schließlich ließ er sie wieder herunter.

„Danke! Danke, Emma! Wie kann ich mich je bei dir dafür revanchieren?“, fragte Draco überschwänglich.

„Das ist nicht nötig, Dean. Versprich mir nur, dass du auf dich aufpasst und glücklich wirst.“ Emma schaute ihn bedeutungsschwer an und Draco rollte innerlich mit den Augen. Natürlich spielte sie auf Harry an. „Melde dich einfach hin und wieder. Ich würde gerne wissen, wie es dir geht.“

Draco gab Emma einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Alles, was du willst. Ich danke dir so sehr.“ Dann nahm er seine Ersatzmutter ein letztes Mal in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich.


	19. Ein Neuanfang

_London, 16. Oktober 2003_

_Liebste Emma,_

_ich kann Dir wirklich nicht genug dafür danken, dass Du mir diese Stelle vermittelt hast. Die Probearbeit gestern war zwar unfassbar anstrengend – Du glaubst gar nicht, was hier an einem Abend los ist – aber ich habe es geschafft! Henry war ziemlich zufrieden mit mir. Ich müsse zwar noch etwas schneller werden, aber er sei sich sicher, dass ich das schaffen könne._

_Eine Wohnung habe ich auch schon in Aussicht. Derweil wohne ich in einem kleinen Fremdenzimmer außerhalb von London. Das Geld, was ich bei euch verdient habe, wird für die erste Zeit, bis ich von Henry meinen ersten Lohn erhalte, auf jeden Fall reichen._

_Das Zimmer hat einen wunderbaren Blick auf einen kleinen Garten, fast so wie auf Rose Manor. Die Eigentümer, ein älteres Ehepaar, sind sehr nett. Trotzdem vermisse ich Euch!_

_Sag bitte allen einen lieben Gruß, ja auch Mike!_

_Ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen und schlafen. Heute Abend geht es schon wieder weiter._

_Ich drücke dich in meinen Gedanken!_

_Dein Dean_

_London, 28. Oktober 2003_

_Meine liebste Emma,_

_vielen Dank für Deinen Brief. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut, von Dir zu hören! Henry hatte Dir also schon am Telefon gesagt, dass ich bleiben darf. Schade, ich wollte Dir die Neuigkeit eigentlich selbst mitteilen._

_Die Arbeit im Restaurant ist anstrengend, kein Vergleich zu der Arbeit bei Dir. Aber ich gewöhne mich langsam daran. Ich habe zwei Tage in der Woche frei, das brauche ich auch tatsächlich. Die Kollegen sind sehr nett, wobei der Ton in der Küche doch sehr ruppig ist. Ob ich mich daran gewöhnen kann, weiß ich noch nicht._

_Leider habe ich die Wohnung nicht bekommen. Aber ich habe mich entschieden, in dem Fremdenzimmer zu bleiben. Mr. und Mrs. Sharma sind sehr nett und haben mich mittlerweile fast als Sohn adoptiert. Mrs. Sharma putzt sogar mein Zimmer, obwohl ich ihr das untersagt habe. Sie lässt sich aber einfach nicht davon abbringen. Im Gegenzug kaufe ich für die beiden ein und wir wechseln uns beim Kochen ab. Im Sommer soll ich mich mit Mr. Sharma um den Garten kümmern, er möchte einiges anpflanzen und umgraben. Ich habe das Gefühl, die beiden sind froh, jemanden im Haus zu haben, der sie bei den Dingen unterstützt, die sie selbst nicht mehr schaffen. Und ich bin froh, hier eine neue Heimat gefunden zu haben._

_Bis bald,_

_Dein Dean_

_London, 20. November 2003_

_Liebste Emma,_

_ich habe Dich nicht vergessen, doch hier ist viel los. Die Weihnachtszeit steht bevor und die Muggel scheinen ständig nur noch Essen zu gehen. Wir sind jeden Abend ausgebucht und es ist unheimlich viel zu tun. Nach der Arbeit bin ich dann immer so erledigt, dass ich gar nicht mehr in der Lage war, Dir einen Brief zu schreiben. Doch heute ist mein freier Tag und ich nutze die Gelegenheit._

_Mir ist bewusst, dass ich in meinem letzten Brief nicht auf Harry eingegangen bin, doch das war Absicht. Aber da Du nicht locker lässt, werde ich ein paar Zeilen auf ihn verschwenden. Nein, ich habe keinen Kontakt zu ihm aufgenommen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo er in London wohnt. Natürlich könnte ich jederzeit ins Ministerium gehen und ihn dort treffen, doch ich habe kein Bedürfnis dazu. Meine Entscheidung bezüglich Harry hat sich nicht verändert. Ich werde mich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich nie mit meinem Seelenpartner zusammen sein kann. Und nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Harry darunter leidet. Er ist viel zu egozentrisch und von sich selbst eingenommen. Und jetzt bitte ich Dich, dieses Thema ein für alle Mal fallen zu lassen._

_Henry hat mich gebeten, seine Einladung nochmal zu bekräftigen. Wenn Mr. und Mrs. Rose in den Weihnachtsurlaub fahren, bist Du in unserem Restaurant herzlich willkommen und wir werden Dich mit den besten Speisen und Getränken unserer Karte verwöhnen._

_Ich hoffe, Dich bald wiederzusehen! Grüße die Mädchen und Mike von mir._

_Ich vermisse Euch!_

_Dean_

_London, 09. Januar 2004_

_Ein frohes neues Jahr wünsche ich Euch allen!_

_Ich weiß, dass ich ein bisschen spät dran bin, doch hier war die Hölle los, wie man immer sagt. Endlich sind die Feiertage vorbei. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was ihr Muggel daran findet. Vielleicht kannst Du es mir mal erklären, wenn Du hier bist._

_Ich habe mit Mr. Sharma gesprochen. Du kannst für Deinen Besuch mein Zimmer haben, ich werde in dieser Zeit auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer schlafen. Mr. und Mrs. Sharma freuen sich schon sehr, Dich kennenzulernen. Immerhin denken Sie, ich hätte die letzten Jahre bei Dir verbracht, damit ich bei Dir eine Lehre machen konnte. Sie halten Dich außerdem für eine Art Tante. Sei deshalb bitte vorsichtig, was Du erzählst und worüber wir in ihrer Gegenwart sprechen. Sie wissen natürlich nichts von meiner wahren Natur und meiner Verurteilung. Noch einmal gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verstoßen, kann ich mir nicht leisten, wie Du weißt._

_Henry weiß auch Bescheid, wann Du kommst. Ich glaube, er ist ziemlich aufgeregt. Er hat schon drei Mal ein Menü für Dich zusammengestellt und es wieder verworfen. Kann es sein, dass er einmal in Dich verliebt war? Ich muss sagen, dass es mich ziemlich amüsiert, ihn so durcheinander zu sehen._

_Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Dich nächste Woche endlich wiederzusehen. Ich freue mich so sehr!_

_Dein Dean_


	20. Die Chance

_Hallo an alle!_ _Nach den Briefen geht es heute wieder mit einem „normalen“ Kapitel weiter und keine Sorge, bald wird dann auch Harry wieder eine Rolle spielen ;)_

~~~*~~~

„Dean!“

Draco zuckte zusammen. Dieser harsche Ton war für ihn immer noch fremd und er konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen. Doch er straffte schnell die Schultern und drehte sich um, die Stimme gehörte Henry und seinen Chef sollte er auf gar keinen Fall verärgern. „Ja, Chef?“

„Hast du schon mal bedient?“

Draco erstarrte innerlich. Würde er etwa endlich in den Service wechseln dürfen? Die Arbeit als Küchenjunge war zwar in Ordnung, doch der Service war sein Traum, seit er nach London gekommen war. „Ja, habe ich“, antwortete er aber nur zögerlich. Er war sich nicht sicher, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Gut, dann zieh dich um und komm nach vorne.“ Henry drehte sich schon wieder zum Gehen und ließ Draco völlig verwirrt zurück. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Schwingtüren, die die Küche vom Gastraum abtrennten.

„Beeil dich, Junge. Den Chef solltest du nicht warten lassen“, rief ihm der Chefkoch zu und Draco löste sich aus der Starre, hetzte in den Personalraum und zog seine Küchenkleidung aus. Dann sah er sich etwas ratlos um. Was sollte er anziehen? Er hatte keine andere Kleidung außer den Sachen, in denen er am frühen Abend von seiner Wohnung hierher gefahren war. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und schlüpfte in die schwarze Stoffhose und sein dunkelblaues Hemd. Der Weihnachtsbonus war großzügig ausgefallen und so hatte sich Draco, neben den Geschenken für Emma und seine Vermieter, eine neue Garderobe gegönnt. Die Teile waren zwar noch lange nicht so edel wie seine frühere Kleidung als Draco Malfoy, doch er konnte jetzt auch sagen, dass Dean Marshall verdammt gut gekleidet war.

Nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel und einem gekonnten Griff in seine Haare eilte er an die Bar. Dort stand Henry an der Theke und mixte bereits die ersten Cocktails. Sie waren immer noch auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Barkeeper und so musste der Chef eben selbst mit anpacken. Als er Draco kommen sah, begutachtete er ausführlich sein Erscheinungsbild und nickte schließlich zufrieden. „Ja, für heute sollte das gehen.“

„Sir?“, fragte Draco zögerlich. Er wollte nun endlich wissen, was jetzt auf ihn zukam.

„Mel hat sich krank gemeldet“, erklärte sein Chef hektisch. Der Gastraum war voll und es gab viel zu tun. „Eben erst. Sie ist auf dem Weg hierher gestolpert und hat sich böse den Knöchel verknackst. So schnell bekomme ich aber keinen Ersatz und wir sind ausgebucht. Ich verzichte lieber auf eine Küchenhilfe als auf eine Bedienung. Das ist deine Chance. Beweise dich.“

Draco schluckte. Natürlich kannte er die Karte auswendig. Er hatte bereits vor Wochen angefangen, sie auswendig zu lernen. Mit Henry hatte er damals ein Gespräch geführt. Irgendwann wollte er vom Küchenjungen zur Bedienung aufsteigen. Aber Henry hatte ihn bisher immer vertröstet. Jetzt hatte er also die Chance? Aber er war unvorbereitet. Er sah seinen Chef an, doch der war schon wieder mit den Getränken beschäftigt. Gerade stellte er vier Cocktails auf ein Tablett. Das schob er Draco zu und meinte kurz angebunden: „Tisch drei. Na los, worauf wartest du?“

Das ließ sich Draco dann aber doch nicht zweimal sagen. Er richtete sich auf, griff das Tablett und ein elektronisches Bestellpad und ging zügig zu Tisch drei. Dort saßen vier junge Leute, etwa in Dracos Alter, offensichtlich waren es zwei Pärchen. Draco trat an ihren Tisch und begutachtete schnell die Cocktails. „Einen wunderschönen guten Abend. Der Mai Tai?“ Das Mädchen auf der linken Seite hob die Hand, Draco stellte den Cocktail vor ihr ab. „Ein Strawberry Colada?“ Wie zu erwarten hob das andere Mädchen die Hand. „Ein Caipirinha?“ Der Junge neben dem Mai Tai-Mädchen meldete sich. „Und der Long Island Ice Tea ist dann für Sie. Zum Wohl! Haben Sie bereits Ihre Speisen gewählt?“ Draco zückte das Pad für die elektronische Bestellerfassung, das er sich glücklicherweise vor ein paar Tagen von Shelly hatte erklären lassen, und tippte die Bestellungen seiner ersten Gäste ein.

~~~*~~~

Neun Stunden später fiel Draco völlig erschlagen auf sein Bett bei den Sharmas. Er war vollkommen fertig. Sechs Stunden hatte er als Bedienung gearbeitet, dann beim Putzen und Aufräumen geholfen, seine Kasse gezählt und hatte sich dann in den Bus gesetzt, um nach Hause zu fahren. Jetzt war er am Ende seiner Kräfte. Doch der Gedanke an seine Kasse ließ ihn sich noch einmal aufrichten. Bei der Abrechnung hatte er lediglich die Einnahmen und das Wechselgeld gezählt. Das Trinkgeld, das noch in seinem Geldbeutel gewesen war, hatte er ohne weitere Beachtung eingesteckt. Das war bei Henry so üblich. Die Bedienungen behielten ihr Trinkgeld direkt. Das war mit in das Gehalt eingeplant. Aber jetzt wollte Draco wissen, wieviel es tatsächlich war. Er zog seinen Geldbeutel aus der Hosentasche, leerte ihn auf dem Bett aus und begann zu zählen.

Als er fertig war, atmete er tief durch und fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern durch die Haare. Mit so viel hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er starrte auf die kleinen Geldhäufchen auf seiner Bettdecke. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er mit seinen Kollegen in der Pause ein Gespräch gehabt. Sie hatten ihn gefragt, wie er zur Arbeit kam und er hatte von seiner Busfahrt erzählt. Er musste dreimal umsteigen und brauchte für die Strecke mitunter bis zu anderthalb Stunden. Die anderen hatten den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm vorgeschlagen, doch einen _Roller_ zu kaufen. Draco hatte sich danach informiert, was für ein Ding so ein _Roller_ war. Sofort hatte er den Nutzen für sich erkannt. Also hatte er beschlossen, auf einen Führerschein und einen _Roller_ zu sparen. Das Trinkgeld des heutigen Abends würde auf jeden Fall in seine „Rollerkasse“ wandern.

Er klaubte die Geldhäufchen zusammen und warf sie in die kleine grüne Spardose, die ihm Mrs. Sharma geliehen hatte. Das Geräusch, das die Münzen verursachten, als sie auf dem Boden der Blechdose aufschlugen, ließ ihn glücklich lächeln.

Langsam zog er sich aus und malte sich in Gedanken bereits seinen Roller aus. Grün sollte er sein, mit silberfarbenen Applikationen. Er musste grinsen. Einmal Slytherin, immer Slytherin. Ob Harry auch immer noch rot bevorzugte?

Ärgerlich schüttelte er seinen Kopf. Immer wieder dieser Potter. Und seit wann nannte er diese Landplage gedanklich beim Vornamen?

Nur mit seiner Boxershorts bekleidet, legte er sich in sein Bett und versuchte, die Gedanken an Potter zu vertreiben. Doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Immer wieder glitten sie zurück zu dem _Goldjungen_ und unwillkürlich fragte sich Draco, ob Harry vielleicht auch an ihn dachte. Über diesen Gedanken schlief er schließlich erschöpft ein.


	21. Das Wiedersehen

Am nächsten Nachmittag wurde Draco von seinem Chef in dessen Büro gerufen. Draco hoffte für sich, dass er sich am Vorabend gut genug geschlagen hatte und sein Chef ihn weiter im Service arbeiten ließ. Die Arbeit hatte ihm, trotz der Anstrengung, unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht. Nicht zuletzt hoffte er es, weil die Arbeit seine Rollerkasse gestern so beachtlich gefüllt hatte. Er klopfte an die Bürotür und trat nach der Aufforderung seines Chefs ein.

„Dean, nimm doch bitte Platz. Wie geht’s dir? Hast du den Abend gestern gut verkraftet?“, fragte ihn sein Chef mit einem Zwinkern.

Draco, der in einem der Besuchersessel Platz genommen hatte, spürte noch jeden Knochen in seinem Körper, doch das würde er seinem Chef niemals erzählen. „Selbstverständlich. Es hat mir großen Spaß gemacht. Ich hoffe, Sie waren mit meiner Leistung zufrieden, Sir“, sagte er stattdessen.

Henry nickte anerkennend. „Ja, ich war sogar sehr zufrieden. Ich möchte, dass du Mel vertrittst, bis sie wieder einsatzfähig ist.“ Dracos Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer. „Danach werden wir weitersehen. Ich habe deine Bitte nicht vergessen. Dies ist deine Chance, mir zu zeigen, wie sehr du das willst und wie gut du tatsächlich bist.“

Draco konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, doch er versuchte, sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Freude aufzuspringen. Seit er wieder in London war, gab er sich Mühe, wieder ein paar seiner anerzogenen Malfoy-Verhaltensweisen aufzunehmen. Zumindest die guten. Also nickte er nur und versprach, sein Bestes zu geben und Henry nicht zu enttäuschen.

„Was anderes erwarte ich auch nicht von dir. Nun zu Emma. Sie kommt ja in ein paar Tagen. Hast du alles mit ihr besprochen?“ Sein Chef wirkte plötzlich nervös wie ein Schuljunge. Draco musste innerlich grinsen. Sein Verdacht, dass sein Chef irgendwann einmal in Emma verliebt gewesen sein könnte, verhärtete sich immer mehr.

„Ja habe ich. Ich hole sie um zwei am Bahnhof ab, wir bringen ihre Sachen zu mir nach Hause und um fünf sind wir pünktlich zu meiner Schicht wieder hier.“

Henry nickte heftig. „Super. Ich habe Emma schon sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ich bin sehr gespannt auf ihren Besuch und möchte, dass alles perfekt ist.“

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

„Danke, Dean. Jetzt geh runter. Ich habe dir Hose und Hemd auf deinen Spind legen lassen. Deine Kleidung gestern war zwar in Ordnung, doch ich möchte, dass du dasselbe wie die anderen Bedienungen trägst, solange du im Service bist.“

Draco erhob sich und mit einem letzten „Danke, Sir“ verließ er das Büro. Vor der Tür hielt er kurz inne, um sich zu sammeln. Henry bot ihm eine einmalige Chance. Er durfte sie unter keinen Umständen vermasseln.

Glücklich lächelnd machte er sich auf in den Personalraum, um sich umzuziehen.

~~~*~~~

Draco stand auf dem Bahnsteig von King’s Cross und blickte ungeduldig auf die große Uhr. Gleich würde der Zug ankommen und er würde Emma endlich wiedersehen. Er war viel zu früh am Bahnhof gewesen, weil er so nervös war. Doch nun dauerte es nicht mehr lange. Unruhig lief er auf und ab.

Dann endlich fuhr der Zug ein und Draco schaute angespannt über die Köpfe der Reisenden hinweg. Wo war Emma? Plötzlich ragte eine kleine Hand aus der Menge und winkte ihm zu. Emma! Draco kämpfte sich durch die Menschenmasse und endlich! Endlich schloss er seine Ersatzmutter wieder in seine Arme. Emma hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, dann schob sie ihn ein Stück von sich und betrachtete ihn forschend von oben bis unten. Schließlich legte sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Dean, mein Liebling. Gut siehst du aus! Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen! Wie geht’s dir?“, plapperte Emma sichtlich gerührt vor sich hin.

„Mir geht es gut, dank dir“, antwortete Draco und drückte Emma noch einmal fest an sich. Dann nahm er ihren Koffer in die Hand und bot ihr seinen Arm. Emma kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen, hakte sich aber gut gelaunt bei Draco unter und gemeinsam verließen sie den Bahnhof in Richtung der Busse.

Auf der Fahrt zu Dracos neuem Zuhause redeten sie unaufhörlich über die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate. Obwohl sie in regem Briefkontakt gestanden hatten, hatten sie das Gefühl, einander noch so viel erzählen zu müssen. Die größte Neuigkeit, dass er mittlerweile im Service arbeitete, verschwieg Draco aber immer noch. Er wollte Emma damit überraschen.

Das Ehepaar Sharma begrüßte Emma wie erwartet sehr herzlich und tischte wunderbare indische Speisen und Süßigkeiten auf. Emma war begeistert. Sie liebte die indische Küche, doch die Familie Rose bestand auf traditionelles britisches Essen. Daher langte sie ordentlich zu, lobte die Kochkünste von Mrs. Sharma und sie und ihr Mann waren überglücklich, Dracos vermeintliche _Tante_ verwöhnen zu dürfen.

~~~*~~~

Pünktlich um kurz vor fünf kamen Draco und Emma im Restaurant an. Emma wurde überschwänglich von Henry begrüßt und er begleitete sie galant zum besten Tisch im gesamten Restaurant. Emma fühlte sich geschmeichelt und Draco beobachtete schmunzelnd, wie sie und auch Henry ganz rot wurden. Doch die größte Freude machte ihr tatsächlich Draco, als er in seinem Bedienungsoutfit vor ihr auftauchte, sie im Namen der Belegschaft begrüßte und ihr Henrys Menüvorschlag unterbreitete.

„Du darfst schon bedienen?“, fragte Emma überrascht. Die Überraschung war definitiv gelungen gewesen.

Draco grinste. „Ja, erstmal nur aushilfsweise. Doch wenn ich mich gut anstelle, wird das vielleicht was Festes.“

Emma sprang auf und umarmte Draco stürmisch. „Gott, ich freue mich so für dich. Das ist ja großartig. Ich habe allerdings auch eine Überraschung für dich, mein Lieber“, sagte sie zwinkernd. „Das muss jedoch bis nach Feierabend warten.“

Draco hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue – eine Angewohnheit von früher, die er wieder für sich entdeckt hatte. „Emma, du weißt, dass ich keine Überraschungen mag.“

„Ich weiß“, kicherte sie leise. „Doch das ist jetzt dein Problem.“

„Emma“, sagte Draco drohend. Doch Emma kannte ihn gut genug, um das nicht ernst zu nehmen. Stattdessen hob sie ihr Glas und prostete Draco zwinkernd zu.

„Ich freue mich auf den Abend, Dean. Aber hast du nicht zu tun?“

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Draco ab und schritt mühsam beherrscht zu seinem ersten Tisch für den heutigen Abend. Er fragte sich unablässig, was das für eine Überraschung sein könnte. Wovon könnte Emma gesprochen haben?

**~~~*~~~**

**_Hallo ihr Lieben :) Na, irgendwelche Ideen, was das für eine Überraschung sein könnte? Ich bin auf eure Vermutungen gespannt :)_ **


	22. Die Überraschung

_Ihr Lieben, es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid! Diese Woche war irgendwie total chaotisch und da habe ich den Upload am Donnerstag vollkommen vergessen :( Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen... Wie immer freue ich mich über Eure Kommentare. Hattet ihr das als Überraschung erwartet?_

~~~*~~~

Als der letzte Gast endlich das Restaurant verließ, atmete Draco hörbar durch. Den ganzen Abend über hatte er sich gefragt, was diese Überraschung von Emma sein könnte. Doch er hatte absolut keine Idee. Jetzt müsste er nur noch Aufräumen, die Abrechnung machen und dann konnte er Emma endlich löchern. Und das würde er. Erbarmungslos!

Seine ehemalige Chefin hatte sich nach ihrem Menü, das sie über alle Maßen gelobt hatte, zunächst an die Bar verzogen und war dann, nach einigen Drinks, mit ihrem alten „Schulfreund“ Henry in dessen Büro verschwunden. Von seinen Kollegen wusste er, dass die beiden immer noch dort waren und sich wohl über alte Geschichten amüsierten.

Draco lächelte glücklich. Sein Leben war von dem Tag an, an dem er sich entschieden hatte, auf Rose Manor nach einer Anstellung zu fragen, nur noch bergauf gegangen. Es stimmte einfach, was die Muggel sagten. Nach jeder Ebbe kam auch wieder Flut, nach jedem Regen wieder Sonnenschein. Er war wieder auf der Sonnenseite des Lebens angekommen.

In Gedanken versunken wischte er über die Tische, stellte die Stühle hoch und begann schließlich, auch die Theke zu reinigen. Was für eine Überraschung das wohl war? Wovon hatte Emma gesprochen? Es wollte ihm jedoch einfach nichts einfallen.

„Na, so in Gedanken?“, hörte er plötzlich Emma von der anderen Seite der Theke sagen. Sie hatte sich auf einen der Barhocker gesetzt und grinste ihn schelmisch an.

Draco legte den Lappen beiseite und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Theke ab. „Du hast mich ja auch ganz schön am Haken. Na los, spuck’s schon aus.“

Emma legte einen Finger an ihre Lippen und tat, als müsse sie überlegen. „Mhm, ich weiß grade gar nicht, wovon du sprichst.“ Das Grinsen in ihrer Stimme verriet sie jedoch.

Draco grinste nun ebenfalls. „Emma. Bitte, spann mich nicht länger auf die Folter.“

Nun lachte Emma lauthals. „Okay, okay. Ich erzähl’s dir. Also es war jemand im Manor und hat sich nach dir erkundigt.“ Als Draco sie einfach nur fragend und verwirrt ansah, fuhr Emma fort. „Er wollte dich sprechen. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten.“

In Draco klappte ein Schalter um und sein Grinsen erstarrte. „Wer war das, Emma? Warum hast du mir das nicht schon in einem Brief geschrieben? Was wollte der Kerl?“ Panik stieg in ihm auf. In der Muggelwelt kannte er außer seinen früheren und jetzigen Arbeitskollegen niemand. Von denen würde ihn also keiner auf Rose Manor suchen. Von seinen alten Bekanntschaften auf der Straße ganz abgesehen. Also blieb nur die Zaubererwelt. Aber wer aus seinem alten Leben würde ihn suchen?

Dracos Herz schlug wild in seiner Brust und ihm brach der Schweiß aus. War es möglich, dass Auroren nach ihm gefragt hatten und er jetzt doch für seinen Verstoß gegen das Geheimhaltungsabkommen vor einem guten halben Jahr bezahlen musste? Oder waren es gar Todesser gewesen, die noch eine alte Rechnung mit ihm begleichen wollten? Er spürte, wie ihm alles Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und ängstlich sah er Emma an. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass keines dieser Szenarien zutraf. Nein, dazu passte Emmas Grinsen eindeutig nicht. Er zwang sind, tief durchzuatmen, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Es war ein junger Mann, etwa in deinem Alter“, fuhr Emma gut gelaunt fort. Sie hatte seine panische Reaktion scheinbar gar nicht bemerkt. Was jedoch sicherlich an ihrem doch recht beachtlichen Alkoholpegel lag. Sie und Henry hatten sich scheinbar wirklich gut _amüsiert._

„Gutaussehend, muskulös“, Emma genoss es sichtlich, ihn auf die Folter zu spannen. Draco verdrehte genervt die Augen. Nach dieser Beschreibung war der Fall klar. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten. Nur wollte er jetzt trotzdem wissen, _wer_  da nach ihm gefragt hatte und er bedeute Emma mit einer Handbewegung, endlich auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Brille, grüne Augen, schwarze Haare – “

„Potter!“, unterbrach Draco Emmas Beschreibung energisch. Das war der letzte Mensch, über den er mit Emma reden wollte. „Was genau wollte er?“

Emma grinste ihn weiter an. „Er wollte mit dir sprechen. Er fragte mich, ob ich wüsste, wo er dich findet.“

„Du hast es ihm hoffentlich nicht gesagt!“, fuhr Draco Emma aufgebracht an, doch sie schüttelte leicht pikiert den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst. Allerdings habe ich mich ein bisschen mit ihm unterhalten. Dean, ich glaube, du solltest ihm eine Chance geben. Du hast ein völlig falsches Bild von ihm. Ich denke, er sieht in dir nicht den verurteilten… wie hieß das doch gleich?“ Emma hatte die Stimme gesenkt, doch sie waren ohnehin die einzigen im Gastraum, die anderen waren schon dabei, sich umzuziehen.

„Todesser“, zischte Draco. Emma nickte.

„Genau das. Er sagte, er würde dich gerne wiedersehen und hofft auf einen Neuanfang mit dir. Ich glaube, dass er sehr wohl darunter leidet, dass sein Seelenpartner keinen Kontakt zu ihm will.“

„Pfft“, Draco schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Als ob der Retter der Zaubererwelt sich mit einem verurteilten Todesser abgeben will.“ Wobei Potter mit Sicherheit so dämlich war und keinen Gedanken an die möglichen Konsequenzen verschwendete: Den Aufschrei, den eine Beziehung zwischen dem Held und dem Todesser in der Zaubergemeinschaft verursachen würde. Potter würde wieder nur, egoistisch wie er war, sein eigenes Glück sehen und nicht darüber nachdenken, was das für Draco bedeuten könnte. Er zitterte vor Wut und Enttäuschung.

„Dean“, Emma legte eine Hand beschwichtigend auf seinen Arm. „Denk doch wenigstens darüber nach. Gib ihm eine Chance. Ihr gehört immerhin zusammen. Ihr seid perfekt füreinander.“

Draco schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Auch wenn das Schicksal meint, dass wir zusammen gehören. Das wird nicht gut gehen. Ich habe es vermasselt. Vielleicht, wenn ich mich damals anders entschieden hätte…“ Seine Gedanken glitten zu seiner ersten Begegnung mit Harry damals kurz vor der Hauswahlzeremonie. Wie Harry ihn angesehen und seine Freundschaft abgelehnt hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Erinnerung zu vertreiben.

„Das ist jetzt nicht mehr zu ändern“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Emma. Er nahm seinen Lappen wieder auf, wischte mit energischen Bewegungen die Theke fertig und packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Komm lass uns gehen“, sagte er zu Emma. Sein Ton war forsch gewesen, doch er schaffte es gerade einfach nicht, sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Emma rutschte von ihrem Barhocker herunter, stellte ihn zu den anderen auf die Theke und folgte Draco stumm nach draußen.


	23. Der Traum

Viel zu schnell war der Besuch von Emma vorbei und schließlich stand Draco wieder mit ihr am Bahnsteig von King’s Cross.

„Versprich mir, dass du mich bald wieder besuchen kommst“, bat Draco. Emmas Anwesenheit hatte ihm gut getan und er vermisste sie jetzt schon schrecklich. Dieses Mal war es noch schwerer, sich von ihr zu verabschieden, als es beim ersten Mal schon gewesen war.

„Sobald ich es einrichten kann, mein Schatz.“ Zärtlich strich ihm Emma über die Wange und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Draco spürte, dass Emma mindestens genauso ergriffen war wie er. Doch er war immer noch – oder vielmehr wieder – ein Malfoy, er hatte seine Emotionen wieder im Griff.

Als sich Emma von ihm löste und ihm nochmal mit Tränen in den Augen die Hand an die Wange legte, wurden jedoch auch ihm die Knie weich. Er drückte Emma einen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte sie noch einmal kurz aber herzlich.

Mit einem Seufzen drehte Emma sich um und ging zur Tür des Zuges. Dort sah sie ihn noch ein letztes Mal an. „Schreib mir“, forderte sie Draco auf.

„Täglich“, versprach Draco mit zittriger Stimme und Emma stieg mit einem Lächeln in den Zug ein. Draco blieb am Bahnsteig stehen und winkte dem davonfahrenden Zug hinterher, bis er hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwand.

Er atmete tief durch, fuhr sich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht, um die Fassung wieder zurückzuerlangen und machte sich dann auf den Heimweg. Heute hatte er frei und er hatte Mr. Sharma versprochen, dass sie über die Neugestaltung des Gartens sprechen würden, die sie für den Frühling planten.

~~~*~~~

„Ich habe es ihm versprochen.“

„Bitte, Emma! Ich möchte nur einmal mit ihm reden.“

„Harry…“

„Wir sind seelenverwandt, er kann doch davor nicht wegrennen.“

„Er hat seine Gründe, Harry.“

„Pfft, Gründe. Wahrscheinlich spielt er einfach nur die beleidigte Leberwurst.“

„Nein, er hat Angst.“

„Angst? Draco Malfoy? Wovor? Dass ich ihn verhexe? Oh… Stimmt, er könnte sich ja nicht mal wehren…“

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“

„Was dann? Komm schon, Emma. Du weißt doch was. Bedroht ihn jemand? Kann ich helfen?“

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nichts Schlimmes.“

„Dann sag es mir doch bitte. Es macht mich wahnsinnig, nicht zu wissen, wo er ist.“

„Na gut. Nur so viel: Er arbeitet in London in einem Restaurant.“

„Na das ist doch schon mal was. Danke, Emma.“

„Das hast du aber nicht von mir, in Ordnung?“

„Na klar, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen.“

Eine kurze Umarmung, die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

„Verzeih mir, Dean. Aber ich wünsche mir so sehr, dass du glücklich wirst. Gib Harry eine Chance“, flüsterte Emma in die Stille des Hausflures auf Rose Manor.

~~~*~~~

Ruckartig setzte sich Draco in seinem Bett auf. Er atmete schnell. Und er war schweißgebadet. Draco griff sich an die Brust und fuhr sich mit der anderen Hand durch die klitschnassen Haare. Er musste sich beruhigen.

Schwach schien der Mond durch die vorgezogenen Vorhänge in sein Zimmer und tauchte alles in ein diffuses, unheimliches Licht. Draco schluckte. Was sollte dieser Traum? Er hatte doch gelesen, dass es aufhörte, wenn man seinen Seelenpartner erkannt hatte. Warum war er dann eben wieder mit Potter in dem Raum gewesen?

Harry hatte bereits auf ihn gewartet, als sich der Raum um Draco herum gebildet hatte. Er stand vor ihm, leibhaftig. Keine schemenhafte Schattengestalt wie in den ersten Träumen. Draco hatte ihn ganz klar erkennen können. Potter hatte seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt und seinen Namen geflüstert. Draco war seinem inneren Drang gefolgt und hatte Potters Hand ergriffen. Er hatte ihn berühren können, nicht so wie bei den letzten Malen. Der Held hatte ihn angelächelt und dann angefangen zu sprechen. Wirklich zu sprechen!

_„Draco, du hast mir so gefehlt. Es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen. Und du siehst gut aus. Besser als bei unserem letzten Treffen im Ministerium.“_

Potters Lächeln war entwaffnend gewesen und Draco konnte ihn einfach nur anstarren. Seit wann war Potter so selbstbewusst? Sonst hatte er immer nur gestottert. Doch jetzt wirkte er selbstsicher und stark.

Draco hatte nicht gewusst, was er antworten sollte und ob er überhaupt antworten könnte, schließlich war dieser Raum einfach nur dazu da, dass sich zwei Seelenpartner der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen bewusst wurden. Dieser Traum hätte nicht wiederkehren dürfen, da sie sich ja bereits erkannt hatten. Wie hatte Potter es geschafft, ihn hierher zu bringen und ihn dann auch noch anzusprechen? Viel zu viele Fragen schwirrten Draco durch den Kopf, deshalb hatte er einfach nur geschwiegen.

_„Ich würde dich gerne im realen Leben wiedersehen, doch ich weiß nicht, wo ich dich finden kann. Bitte, sag mir doch, wo du bist.“_

Draco starrte den Traum-Harry mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Was sollte das? Warum wollte er ihn unbedingt finden? Was führte Potter im Schilde? Draco senkte den Blick und starrte auf ihre Hände, als er spürte, wie Harry seine sanft drückte.

_„Draco, bitte. Komm schon, gib dir einen Ruck. Wovor hast du Angst?“_

Draco keuchte erschrocken auf. War ja klar, dass Potter ihn durchschaute. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche zeigen, das wäre garantiert sein Ende. Potter führte mit Sicherheit etwas im Schilde. „Angst, Potter? Träum weiter!“, zischte er deshalb mit so viel Selbstbeherrschung, wie er aufbringen konnte. Harry grinste ihn an und fing dann an, leise zu lachen. Bei Merlin, war dieses Lachen wundervoll. Dracos Knie wurden weich.

_„An diesen Tag denke ich auch noch oft. Also, was sagst du? Wie kann ich dich finden?“_

Draco schluckte, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Lass gut sein, Potter.“ Und er zwang sich, aufzuwachen. Harry wurde plötzlich blasser, durchscheinender.

_„Nein, warte! Draco, ich bitte dich!“_

Potters Verzweiflung war deutlich herauszuhören. Er hielt Draco fest an der Hand, die noch immer in seiner lag. Draco gab sich alle Mühe, kämpfte gegen den Sog an, der von dieser Hand ausging, und kam schließlich schweratmend in seinem Bett zu sich.

Langsam beruhigte sich sein Atem und er sank zurück in die Kissen. Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich über sein Gesicht. Er zitterte immer noch leicht. Was hatte er sich da nur eingebrockt? Wenn Potter jetzt eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, ihn jede Nacht in seinen Träumen zu besuchen, würde er bald wahnsinnig werden.

Draco starrte an seine Zimmerdecke und beobachtete die Schatten, die über die Tapete tanzten, doch an Schlaf war für ihn heute nicht mehr zu denken. Zu sehr beherrschte Potter seine Gedanken.


	24. Ein neuer Stammgast?

_Ihr Lieben, ich muss mich wieder bei Euch entschuldigen, dass dieses Kapitel wieder nicht pünktlich kam :( Aber ich hatte einen guten Grund: Ich hatte gestern nämlich Geburtstag und habe mit meiner Familie etwas länger gefeiert. Von daher habe ich es gestern einfach mal sausen lassen. Es tut mir also nur bedingt Leid und ich hoffe, Ihr habt Verständnis ;)_

_Aber jetzt geht es wieder im normalen Rhythmus weiter. Ich verspreche es!_

~~~*~~~

„Warst du schon bei dem neuen Gast an Tisch sieben?“, fragte ihn Shane, der neue Barkeeper. Henry hatte endlich jemanden gefunden, der auch etwas von diesem Beruf verstand. Die meisten Bewerber waren nur Stümper gewesen. Doch Shane hatte alles, was ein guter Barkeeper brauchte. Er beherrschte sein Handwerk, hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis und immer ein offenes Ohr für die Menschen an seiner Theke. Draco konnte ihn gut leiden. Sie scherzten viel miteinander. Manchmal flirteten sie auch. Doch das war alles nur harmloser Spaß. Passiert war noch nie etwas und Draco würde es auch dabei belassen.

Seit Mike hatte er keinen Mann mehr gehabt, denn jedes Mal war ihm kurz davor Potter durch den Kopf gespukt und er hatte jede Flirterei sofort wieder im Keim erstickt. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr mit einem Mann intim werden, ohne an Potter denken zu müssen. Und _das_ war definitiv ein Stimmungskiller.

Draco blickte sich suchend um. Verdammt, heute war einfach wieder einmal so viel los. Wobei… eigentlich nicht mehr als sonst an einem Samstagabend. Selbst an der Bar war jeder einzelne Hocker belegt.

„Nein, tatsächlich“, antwortete er schließlich auf Shanes Frage. „Den habe ich wohl übersehen. Wie hat er es geschafft, dass er alleine einen Tisch bekommt? Das ist doch sonst nicht üblich, wenn es so voll ist?“ Draco wunderte sich und blickte zu dem Gast hinüber. Er saß seitlich zur Bar, doch er hatte den Kopf abgewandt und schaute aus dem Fenster hinaus auf die Straße. Draco starrte dem Mann auf den Hinterkopf. Von hier wirkte er recht unscheinbar, nicht besonders groß, dunkle Haare…

Shane räusperte sich. „Keine Ahnung, aber du weißt ja, mit Geld ist alles möglich.“ Er machte eine entsprechende Geste mit seinen Fingern und Draco nickte ernst. Ja, hin und wieder kamen auch ein paar _VIP-Gäste_ , für die dann durchaus Ausnahmen gemacht wurden.

„Na los, Junge. Ich schätze, da winkt dir für heute ein saftiges Trinkgeld.“ Shane zwinkerte ihm zu und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Klaps auf die Schulter.

Draco grinste Shane an, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und lief zielstrebig, jedoch nicht zu schnell, auf den Tisch zu. Shane hatte Recht. Das durfte er sich nicht entgehen lassen.

„Guten Abend, Sir“, begann er höflich, „und herzlich Willkommen.“ Er reichte dem Gast die Karte. „Wir haben heute ein ganz besonderes Menü-“ Draco stockte, als der Mann den Kopf hob und ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ansah.

„Hallo Draco. Na da habe ich aber Glück gehabt.“

Draco stolperte einige Schritte zurück und knallte rückwärts gegen einen Stuhl. Er murmelte eine Entschuldigung an den Gast, der auf diesem Stuhl gesessen hatte und nun empört vor sich hin schimpfte, weil er mitsamt dem Stuhl umgekippt war.

Doch Draco nahm den Tumult hinter sich nicht wirklich wahr, er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Potter losreißen. Er ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu, an dem sein Seelenpartner saß und ihn immer noch anstrahlte. Er stützte seine Hände auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich zu Harry hinunter. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild in seiner Brust.

„Potter, was willst du hier?“, zischte Draco aggressiv. Er durfte keine Schwäche zeigen, das würde Potter mit Sicherheit sofort ausnutzen. Allein sein unkontrollierter Ausbruch eben war wahrscheinlich schon zu viel gewesen. Potter wüsste es zu nutzen.

„Dich sehen, was sonst?“, entgegnete Potter jedoch ruhig.

„Gut, du hast mich gesehen. Und jetzt verschwinde wieder.“ Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Wie hatte Potter ihn gefunden? Und wie sollte er sich jetzt verhalten?

„Nana, Draco. Warum bist du denn so unhöflich? Ich dachte, ich bin hier in einem erstklassigen Restaurant mit Topservice.“ Lässig lehnte sich Potter in seinem Stuhl zurück und hob tadelnd eine Augenbraue. Draco verschlug es die Sprache und er richtete sich schockiert auf. Wann hatte Potter gelernt, so selbstbewusst zu sein? Schmerzlich wurde er an seinen Traum vor ein paar Tagen erinnert. Potter hatte ihn seitdem in Ruhe gelassen. Doch nun saß er leibhaftig hier. Und warum musste er ausgerechnet jetzt so verdammt gut aussehen?

„Na also. Gut, ich nehme ein Tonicwater und die Tagesempfehlung.“ Harry klappte die Karte zu und reichte sie dem verdutzten Draco. Erwartungsvoll blickte er ihn an.

Draco räusperte sich. „Sehr wohl, Sir.“ Dann schnappte er sich die Karte und machte sich schleunigst auf den Weg an die Bar. Das zufriedene Lächeln in Harrys Gesicht sah er nicht mehr.

~~~*~~~

Es war ein anstrengender Abend gewesen und die Anwesenheit Potters hatte ihn irgendwie nervös gemacht. Draco seufzte, während er die letzten Tische abwischte und die Stühle hochstellte, damit die Reinigungskraft am nächsten Morgen einfacher durchwischen konnte.

Potter hatte ihn jedes Mal angelächelt, wenn er etwas an seinen Tisch gebracht hatte. Und Potter hatte viel bestellt. Allein die Tagesempfehlung bestand aus einem 4-Gänge-Menü, dazu hatte Potter regelmäßig etwas zu trinken bestellt bzw. sich etwas Passendes zu dem jeweiligen Gang von Draco empfehlen lassen.

Draco war die Nähe zu Harry und der lockere Umgang definitiv zu viel gewesen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er erwartet, dass Potter aufstehen, ihm Handschellen anlegen und ihn abführen würde. Oder sonst so etwas in der Art.

Doch es war nichts geschehen. Potter hatte seelenruhig sein Menü vertilgt, hatte ihm ein angemessenes Trinkgeld gegeben – gerade nicht zu viel, sodass sich Draco nicht wie ein Almosenempfänger vorkam – und hatte dann das Restaurant mit einem strahlenden Lächeln in Dracos Richtung verlassen.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und stellte den letzten Stuhl auf den Tisch. Er warf den Putzlappen in den Wassereimer und trug ihn zur Bar. Shane tauchte gerade wieder hinter dem Tresen auf. Scheinbar hatte er die Getränkekühlschränke unter der Arbeitsplatte wieder aufgefüllt. Er grinste Draco an. „Na? Schon fertig?“

Draco stellte den Eimer auf dem Tresen ab, war aber so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er Shane gar nicht gehört hatte.

„Hallo? Erde an Dean? Bist du noch da oder schon bei dem Traumtypen von vorhin im Bett?“

„Was?“ Erschrocken schnappte Draco aus seinen Gedanken und starrte Shane irritiert an.

Shane dagegen lachte. „Ich hab doch gesehen, wie dich der Kerl von Tisch sieben vorhin angesehen hat. Er hat dir bestimmt seine Telefonnummer zugesteckt. Hab ich Recht?“

Draco sah Shane entgeistert an, dann riss er sich zusammen. Shane konnte nicht wissen, in welchem Verhältnis er zu Potter stand. Für den Barkeeper war er nur einer von vielen Gästen gewesen. Draco räusperte sich. „Ähm, nein. Keine Telefonnummer“, murmelte er.

Wieder lachte Shane. „Das wird aber sicherlich noch kommen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn wir den jungen Mann wiedersehen. Er konnte kaum seine Augen von dir lassen.“ Er zwinkerte Draco bedeutungsvoll zu, nahm den Wassereimer vom Tresen und verschwand in Richtung der Personalräume.

Draco ließ die Schultern hängen und folgte Shane. Er wollte einfach nur noch in sein Bett und vergessen, dass Potter ihn schließlich doch gefunden hatte. Shanes letzte Worte wollten einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf verschwinden. Hatte Potter ihn tatsächlich den ganzen Abend beobachtet?


	25. Der zweite Abend

Am nächsten Abend saß Potter wieder an Tisch sieben und blickte aus dem großen Fenster hinaus auf die Straße. Draco lehnte an der Bar und starrte ihn an. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Was genau wollte Potter von ihm? Noch einmal so einen Abend wie gestern würde er nicht durchstehen.

Plötzlich riss ihn Shanes Stimme aus seinen trüben Gedanken. „Na, was habe ich dir gesagt? Da ist er wieder. Der steht eindeutig auf dich. Mach dich ran!“

Draco sah Shane schockiert an. „Sag mal, was denkst du eigentlich? Wie kommst du dazu, einfach zu vermuten, der Kerl wäre schwul und _steht auf mich_?“ Er machte Anführungszeichen in der Luft, als er Shanes Worte wiederholte.

Shane legte seinen Kopf schief und sah Draco mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Er musste gar nichts sagen. Sein Blick beantwortete Dracos Frage von allein.

„Darüber reden wir noch“, zischte Draco, schnappte sich eine Karte und das Bestellpad und ging zu Tisch sieben.

„Guten Abend, Sir“, fing er an, doch Harry unterbrach ihn fröhlich.

„Hallo Draco. Lass doch die Förmlichkeiten.“ Gutgelaunt streckte er seine Hand nach der Karte aus und Draco überließ sie ihm grummelnd. _Das kann ja ein toller Abend werden,_ dachte er resigniert.

„Was empfiehlst du mir denn heute?“ Harry blätterte emsig durch die Karte. Er schien sich tatsächlich zu freuen, hier zu sein.

„Die Menüempfehlung steht auf der ersten Seite“, antwortete Draco kurz angebunden. Auf dieses fröhliche Getue hatte er absolut keine Lust. Sollte Potter mit seiner guten Laune doch woanders hingehen.

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. „Was ist denn los? Warum bist du so mies drauf? Habe ich was Falsches gesagt?“, fragte er verwundert.

Draco schnaubte. Ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte? Nein, nicht gesagt, seine _pure Anwesenheit_ war einfach falsch. Aber er versuchte, sich wieder zu fassen und den bissigen Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag, einfach zu schlucken. Potter würde ihn noch seinen schönen Job kosten, der seine _Rollerkasse_ so schnell und stetig füllte. Vielleicht war es das, was Potter wollte? Wenn er ihn schon nicht festnehmen konnte, würde er ihm sein Leben zerstören und zur Hölle machen, wie immer.

_Das kannst du vergessen, Narbengesicht,_ dachte Draco verbittert. Seine Antwort kam daher vollkommen gefasst, Malfoy-Erziehung sei Dank. „Nein, _Mr. Potter,_ Sie haben nichts Falsches gesagt. Bitte verzeihen Sie mein Verhalten. Darf ich Ihnen als Entschuldigung einen Drink auf Kosten des Hauses anbieten?“ Innerlich knirschte Draco mit den Zähnen. Die Anrede hatte er absichtlich förmlich gewählt. Sollte Potter es doch versuchen. Er würde ihm nicht auf den Leim gehen.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch – _Seit wann tut er das denn?_ , fragte sich Draco entsetzt. Es ließ Potter so sexy wirken – und fing an zu lachen. „So ein Quatsch, Draco. Bring mir einfach wieder das Tagesmenü und jeweils ein passendes Getränk zu jedem Gang. Du hast es wirklich drauf. Der Service gestern war topp! Ich vertraue dir heute einfach. Enttäusch mich nicht“, fügte er mit einem belustigten Zwinkern hinzu.

Draco nahm die Karte entgegen, die Harry ihm wieder reichte, und verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken. Das übliche _Sehr wohl, Sir_ sparte er sich dieses Mal dennoch. Eine kleine Rebellion würde ja wohl möglich sein.

„Und? Wie lief’s?“ Mit diesen Worten begrüßte ihn ein grinsender Shane an der Bar und schob ihm eine fertige Getränkebestellung über den Tresen. Draco warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, aber schwieg ansonsten. „Komm schon, Dean. Der Kerl steht auf dich und du könntest mal wieder einen guten Fick vertragen.“

Draco rutschte beinahe das Tablett mit den Cocktails für Tisch fünf aus der Hand. „Was?“, fragte er schockiert.

Shane lachte sein tiefes Bariton-Lachen. „Ach Dean. Sei doch nicht so verklemmt. Und ich dachte, dass du nicht so prüde wärst.“

„Ich bin nicht verklemmt und schon gar nicht prüde“, zischte Draco. Langsam riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. Bisher hatte er Shane wirklich gut leiden können, doch er legte es scheinbar gerade darauf an, diesen Status zu verspielen.

„Dann mach dich ran, Junge“, antwortete Shane vergnügt, während er die Gläser, die ihm gerade aus der Küche gebracht worden waren, nachpolierte und in das farbig beleuchtete Glasregal hinter der Bar einräumte.

„Dann mach dich ran, Junge“, äffte Draco den Barkeeper genervt nach. Erst Emma und jetzt Shane. Was hatten die nur alle mit Potter? Scheinbar hatte dieser Möchtegern-Held irgendetwas an sich, wogegen nur er, Draco Malfoy, immun war. Aber dann sollten sie halt alle mit Potter zusammen sein. Er, Draco Malfoy, hatte keinen Bedarf. Sicherlich nicht!

~~~*~~~

So verging auch dieser Abend. Shane neckte Draco bei jeder Bestellung, die er an der Bar abholte, und gab ihm „gute Tipps“, wie er diesen „attraktiven Gast“ anflirten könnte. Potter dagegen versuchte jedes Mal, wenn Draco an seinen Tisch kam, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen.

Bald wurde es Draco zu bunt. „Potter“, knurrte er leise, entgegen seiner guten Vorsätze, freundlich zu sein, „schnallst du es nicht? Ich will mich nicht mit dir unterhalten. Ich muss arbeiten.“ Harry sah ihn erschrocken an, blieb dann aber für den weiteren Abend stumm und aß still sein Menü.

Und zu Shane sagte Draco bei der nächsten Bestellung bissig: „Wenn du noch ein bisschen weiter machst, dann lege ich _dich_ flach. Mir scheint, dass du einen guten Fick nötig hättest. Hör gefälligst auf, dich an anderen aufzugeilen.“

Doch Shane hatte darauf nur lachend den Kopf geschüttelt und etwas über einen Stock im Arsch gemurmelt, was Draco nicht ganz verstanden hatte. Allerdings hörte er tatsächlich den restlichen Abend auf, Draco zu bedrängen, worüber er unheimlich froh war. Endlich hatte er für den Rest des Abends seine Ruhe. Potter zahlte, wieder mit einem angemessenen, wenn auch etwas höherem Trinkgeld als am Abend zuvor, und verschwand wortlos. Und auch Shane hielt sein vorlautes Mundwerk über den Abgang von Dracos _Verehrer_.

~~~*~~~

Zu Hause angekommen fiel Draco erschöpft in sein Bett. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er bald freiwillig wieder in der Küche arbeiten. Dennoch musste er über Potters Hartnäckigkeit schmunzeln. Vielleicht hatte Emma ja doch Recht und er sollte Potter noch eine Chance geben? Vielleicht hatte er sich tatsächlich geändert? Vielleicht hatten sie tatsächlich eine Chance als Paar?

Verwirrt über seine eigenen Gedanken und woher diese so plötzlich kamen – vor ein paar Stunden war er immerhin noch vollkommen anderer Meinung gewesen –, schlief er schließlich ein.

 

~~~*~~~

_Draco fängt an zu grübeln. Seid Ihr schon gespannt, wann er es endlich kapiert?_  

_Ich wünsche Euch allen schöne Weihnachten! Bis am Donnerstag :)_


	26. Die Erkenntnis

„Dean, du sollst zum Chef kommen“, winkte ihm Robby, einer seiner Kollegen aus dem Service, aus dem Durchgang zum Büro zu.

Draco wurde plötzlich eiskalt. Hatte Potter ihn jetzt doch angeschwärzt? Vielleicht hätte er die letzten Tage doch nicht so abweisend zu ihm sein sollen?

Potter war in der letzten Woche jeden Abend da gewesen, hatte jeden Abend an Tisch sieben gesessen und er hatte jeden Abend versucht, ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Aber Draco hatte ihn jeden Abend eiskalt abblitzen lassen. Auch Shane hatte jeden Abend versucht, ihn zu Flirtversuchen mit Potter zu animieren, doch auch ihn hatte Draco immer wieder zu Recht gestutzt.

Aber Shane würde ihn auch nie beim Chef anschwärzen, Shane war ein ehrlicher Kerl und hätte nichts davon, wenn Draco Ärger bekam. Aber Potter? Potter war hinterlistig und gemein und wollte Draco schon immer nur schaden. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es genau darauf angelegt und nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet, um sich über Draco zu beschweren.

Draco atmete tief durch und wappnete sich für den unvermeidlichen Rausschmiss. Zögerlich schlich er den Gang zu Henrys Büro entlang und klopfte zaghaft an die Tür.

„Dean, komm doch rein und setz dich“, empfing ihn Henry. Draco versuchte, in seinem Gesicht irgendetwas abzulesen, doch Henry blickte ihm einfach nur freundlich entgegen, so wie immer. Mit einer einladenden Geste wies er Draco einen Stuhl an.

„Mel hat sich zurückgemeldet“, begann Henry ohne Umschweife, als sich Draco gesetzt hatte, und Draco atmete unwillkürlich aus. Potter hatte ihn nicht angeschwärzt. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Doch dann sickerte die Bedeutung von Henrys Worten zu ihm durch.

Mel war wieder gesund! Das bedeutete, er würde tatsächlich zurück in die Küche müssen? Er nickte seinem Chef zu, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte, was er ihm damit mitteilen wollte, und setzte sich gerader hin. Er würde nicht zeigen, wie sehr ihn diese Nachricht traf. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, noch etwas länger im Service arbeiten zu können. Nicht, dass er einer Kollegin Übles wünschte, doch er war seinem Ziel _Roller_ nun schon so nahe…

„Sie wird ab Montag wieder arbeitsfähig sein. Ich habe lange hin und her überlegt, Dean. Du hast vorne wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet.“

Draco hielt den Atem an. Konnte er vielleicht doch hoffen? Die Arbeit im Service machte ihm unheimlichen Spaß und in diesem Moment wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass er Harry nicht mehr regelmäßig sehen würde, wenn er wieder in der Küche wäre. Was war das nur für ein fieser Stich in seiner Brust? Draco fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl und rutschte entgegen seiner Erziehung als Malfoy unruhig auf dem Stuhl hin und her.

„Ich möchte, dass du weiter im Service bleibst.“

Was? Das war doch… Draco klappte der Mund auf. Hatte er sich womöglich nur verhört? „Sir?“, fragte er erstaunt. Mehr brachte er gerade nicht zustande.

„Ja, ich sehe, wie sehr ihr euch abhetzen müsst. Eine weitere Servicekraft ist bestimmt angebracht. Bist du einverstanden?“

„Na… Natürlich, Sir. Selbstverständlich!“ Draco konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Gestern erst hatte er sich in einer Fahrschule angemeldet. Das Geld für den Führerschein hatte er endlich zusammen. Jetzt fehlte nur noch das Geld für einen Roller. Das würde er durch das Trinkgeld aber bestimmt auch schnell zusammen haben. Und er würde Harry weiterhin regelmäßig sehen.

Moment! Freute er sich etwa darüber, dieses Narbengesicht regelmäßig bedienen zu dürfen? Doch Draco hatte keine Zeit, darüber nachzudenken. Sein Chef schob ihm gerade ein Stück Papier und einen Stift über den Schreibtisch zu.

„Ich habe mir erlaubt, deinen Arbeitsvertrag ergänzen zu lassen. Selbstverständlich wirst du jetzt als vollwertige Servicekraft auch etwas mehr Lohn erhalten. Lies es dir in Ruhe durch und unterschreib unten, wenn du damit einverstanden bist.“

Draco schluckte. Womit hatte er so viel Glück verdient? Mit zitternden Händen griff er nach dem Stift und las über seine Vertragsergänzungen, bevor er ein etwas krakeliges _Dean Marshall_ darunter setzte, was wohl seiner zitternden Hand zuzuschreiben war.

~~~*~~~

„Hey Dean, was ist los? Hältst du Ausschau nach _ihm?_ ” Draco zuckte zusammen. Ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass er schon eine Weile auf Tisch sieben starrte, an dem gerade ein verliebtes Pärchen Platz nahm. „Mach dir keinen Kopf, vielleicht kommt er noch. Oder ihm ist etwas dazwischen gekommen“, mutmaßte Shane, während er showmäßig seine Cocktails mixte.

„Pfft, mir doch egal“, murmelte Draco und stieß sich vom Tresen ab, um die Bestellung des Pärchens entgegen zu nehmen. Doch die nächsten Stunden bekam er Potter nicht aus seinem Kopf. Wo war er nur? War ihm etwas passiert? Als sich das verliebte Pärchen von Tisch sieben endlich verabschiedete und Draco den Tisch für die nächsten Gäste vorbereitete, blickte er immer wieder zur Tür, doch Harry kam nicht. Eine Gruppe junger Männer nahm Tisch sieben nun in Beschlag. Doch auch als diese weg waren, kam Harry nicht.

Draco war enttäuscht. Und… traurig? In Gedanken rang er mit seinen Gefühlen. Warum war er enttäuscht? Warum war er traurig? Was erwartete er von Potter? Der hatte immerhin auch ein Leben außerhalb des Restaurants und Draco hatte ihm ja oft genug zu verstehen gegeben, dass er kein Interesse hatte, ein Teil dieses Lebens zu sein.

Eifersucht stieg in Draco auf. Ein Gefühl, das er in Bezug auf Potter eigentlich nur allzu gut kannte, doch in diesem Zusammenhang war es ihm völlig fremd und machte ihm Angst. Er war eifersüchtig auf die Menschen in Potters Leben. Dass sie Zeit mit seinem Seelenpartner verbringen durften, dass sie ihn lachen sehen durften, dass sie bei ihm sein durften.

In dieser Nacht saß Draco lange auf der Fensterbank in seinem kleinen Zimmer bei den Sharmas und starrte hinauf in den Sternenhimmel. Und egal, wie er es drehte und wendete, er kam immer zu demselben Schluss.

Sein Seelenpartner war ihm nicht länger egal. Er hatte sich tatsächlich in Potter verliebt.

~~~*~~~

_Awww… es ist endlich soweit. Er hat es erkannt :D Wie fandet Ihr das Kapitel? Ich verspreche Euch, jetzt geht es aufwärts *yeah*_


	27. Pfft, Sorgen?

Die ganze Woche war Potter nicht aufgetaucht und Dracos Laune verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag. Da war er endlich bereit, sich seine Gefühle für Potter einzugestehen, und dann tauchte dieser Idiot einfach nicht mehr auf. Auch in seinen Träumen war er kein einziges Mal mehr erschienen.

Missmutig richtete Draco sein Hemd im Personalraum und warf einen letzten kontrollierenden Blick in den Spiegel. Es war wichtig, dass er jederzeit tadellos aussah, denn immerhin repräsentierte er das Restaurant. Vorsichtig zupfte er noch ein paar Haare zurecht.

Als er endlich mit seinem Äußeren zufrieden war, atmete er tief durch und wappnete sich für einen weiteren enttäuschenden Abend ohne Potter. _Verrückt, wie sehr er mir plötzlich fehlt,_ dachte Draco leicht genervt und grübelte darüber nach, wie – und vor allem ob – er mit Potter in Verbindung treten könnte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach noch einmal ins Ministerium gehen und Potter dort treffen? Nein, damit würde er sich bestimmt nur zum Troll machen. Aber wie sollte er sonst mit Potter Kontakt aufnehmen? Es war ja nicht so, dass er einfach eine Eule schicken konnte…

~~~*~~~

Der Abend plätscherte so dahin. Draco war höflich und zuvorkommend zu den Gästen, so wie immer, schließlich war dies sein Job, und Shane versuchte vergeblich, ihn aufzumuntern. Also alles wie schon die Tage zuvor. Shane war eine Frohnatur und in den wenigen Wochen, in denen er erst da war, schon ein guter Freund für Draco geworden. Die kleinen Kabbeleien mit dem Barkeeper taten ihm gut und hoben seine Laune an diesem tristen Abend tatsächlich etwas.

Endlich rückte der Feierabend näher. Dracos Kollegen atmeten erleichtert auf, da es wie immer anstrengend gewesen war, nur Draco blickte dem Feierabend mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Einerseits war er natürlich auch froh, wenn er endlich in sein Bett kam, andererseits war dies wieder ein Abend ohne Potter gewesen. Verdammt! Er vermisste diesen chaotischen Sturkopf einfach. Wie er dort an Tisch sieben saß, ihn mit seinem Strahlenden Lächeln begrüßte und… naja, einfach nur da war.

Mittlerweile war das Restaurant leer. Die letzten Gäste waren vor ein paar Minuten gegangen. Draco hatte gerade ein Tablett mit dreckigem Geschirr in die Küche gebracht und blieb kurz an der Bar stehen, um einen Schluck Wasser zu trinken. Plötzlich hielt Shane auf der anderen Seite des Tresens mitten in der Bewegung inne. Er hatte gerade wieder eine neue Ladung Gläser zum Polieren aus der Küche bekommen. Als Draco ihn verwundert ansah, nickte der Barkeeper in Richtung Eingangstür.

Draco drehte sich um und sein Herz setzte einige Schläge aus. Potter! In Draco keimten die verschiedensten Gefühle auf und brauten sich zu einem Sturm zusammen. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich freuen oder ob er sich lieber auf Potter stürzen und ihn zu Tode würgen sollte. Harry war nach mehr als einer Woche Abwesenheit wieder da und sah ihn mit seinen wundervollen, grünen Augen an, ein schiefes Lächeln im Gesicht. Dieser Idiot! Draco schluckte.

„Wow, die Kluft sieht ja heiß aus“, flüsterte Shane direkt neben seinem Ohr. Draco schluckte nochmal. Shane hatte Recht. Potter trug noch seine Aurorenuniform. Die dunkle Jacke mit den Schnallen vorne und den Ziernähten an Ärmeln und Stehkragen. Draco wurde heiß. _Potter_ war heiß!

Lässig schlenderte Harry auf die Bar zu, die Hände in den Taschen seiner verdammt gut sitzenden Hose, seinen Kopf hatte er leicht gesenkt und schaute schüchtern hinter seiner Brille hervor. Vor Draco blieb er schließlich stehen. „Hi“, sagte er verlegen.

Draco blieb die Spucke weg. _Hi?_ Das war alles, was diesem… diesem… – Draco fehlten selbst in Gedanken die Worte. Ihm wollte keine passende Beleidigung einfallen. Potter sah ihn immer noch unsicher an und er starrte schweigend zurück. Schließlich ergriff Shane das Wort und beendete die peinliche Stille. „Hey, ich bin Shane.“ Er streckte Harry seine Hand entgegen.

Harry schüttelte ihm die Hand, nickte ihm zu und antwortete galant: „Hi, ich bin Harry. Nett, dich kennenzulernen.“ Draco stand weiter stumm daneben und wusste immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Du bist also der unbekannte Gast von Tisch sieben“, schmunzelte Shane und deutete mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf die Barhocker. „Setz dich doch. Was magst du trinken?“

„Ähm, es ist schon spät. Ihr habt sicher gleich Feierabend.“ Harrys Blick ruhte wieder auf Draco.

Shane winkte ab. „Ach was, ein Drink geht immer. Na los. Was darf’s sein? Tonicwater zum Auftakt, wie immer?“

Harry wurde rot und nickte, aber er blieb trotzdem vor Draco stehen und sah ihm weiter scheu in die Augen. Als Shane das Glas für Harry auf dem Tresen abstellte, wurde es Draco zu bunt. Er löste sich aus seiner Starre und ging noch ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. Sie standen jetzt so nah voreinander, dass Draco die dunklen, fast schwarzen Punkte in Harrys Iris sehen konnte. Und Potter roch so gut… Dracos Gedanken drohten, abzudriften. Beinahe fielen seine Augen zu.

Doch er zwang sich, sich nicht auf Potters Geruch zu konzentrieren, sondern auf seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung, die seit geraumer Zeit in ihm brodelte, und starrte Potter in die Augen. Harry zuckte unter diesem harten Blick zusammen und zog die Schultern hoch, als wollte er sich vor Dracos Groll schützen.

„ _Hi?_ “, fragte Draco bedrohlich. „Das ist alles, Potter?“ Harry machte sich unter Dracos drohender Haltung noch kleiner. „Du tauchst für mehr als eine Woche unter, stehst dann plötzlich wieder in der Tür und alles, was dir einfällt, ist _Hi?_ “ Draco bebte. Er hatte Potter vermisst, hatte sich Sorgen gemacht und nun stand er hier, sah verboten gut aus und tat so, als sei nie etwas gewesen.

„Sorry?“, versuchte es Harry kleinlaut.

„Steck dir deine Entschuldigung sonst wo hin“, entgegnete Draco kühl. Dann drehte er sich um und schritt vollkommen Malfoy-like zu einem der Tische. Shane hatte ihn beobachtet und schüttelte nun den Kopf, er wollte sich aber nicht einmischen. Noch nicht…

„Draco, warte“, murmelte Harry halbherzig, doch der winkte nur ab und räumte die letzten Tische ab. Harry setzte sich seufzend an die Bar und nahm einen großen Schluck seines Tonics.

„Lass ihn“, meinte Shane nun. „Dean beruhigt sich schon wieder. Er hat sich ziemliche Sorgen gemacht, weil du so lange nicht da warst, weißt du?“

Harry sah Shane er ungläubig an, dann fing er an zu lachen. „Ja klar! Dra-…ähm Dean macht sich Sorgen um mich“, Harry räusperte sich. Beinahe wäre ihm ein Fehler mit Dracos Namen unterlaufen.

„Auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, er hat Interesse an dir“, erwiderte Shane unbeeindruckt und zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry drehte sich auf seinem Barhocker um und beobachtete Draco nachdenklich.

Draco räumte derweil die letzten Tische ab und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. „Verfluchter Potter. Taucht hier einfach auf. Einfach so. Und dann sagt er einfach nur _Hi…_ Hi! Sonst nichts! Dieser… Arrgh!“ Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Harry ihn beobachtete. „Und jetzt sitzt er da und starrt mich an. Dieser verfluchte, selbstgefällige… Idiot!“ Draco atmete tief durch. Er musste sich beruhigen.

Und dann kam ihm ein Gedanke: Potters Anwesenheit so kurz vor Feierabend bot ihm eine nahezu einmalige Chance. Er wollte endlich Antworten. Und da Potter jetzt hier war, würde er sich die Antworten jetzt sofort holen.

Schwungvoll drehte er sich um, schnappte sich sein volles Tablett und hielt zielstrebig auf die Bar zu. Dort stellte er das volle Tablett energisch vor Shane ab, sodass die Gläser klirrten und die Teller bedrohlich wackelten, und wandte sich Potter zu. „Du kommst jetzt mit“, forderte er. „Keine Widerrede. Los!“ Er packte Harry am Kragen seiner auffälligen Aurorenjacke und zerrte ihn in Richtung Personalräume. Harry wehrte sich nicht, er war viel zu überrumpelt von Dracos Verhalten.

Draco stieß ihn in den Aufenthaltsraum, verschloss die Tür und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen davor auf, um Potter den möglichen Fluchtweg zu versperren. „Ich will Antworten von dir, Potter. Und zwar jetzt. Und ich will die Wahrheit“, spuckte er aus. Innerlich war er jedoch ein nervöses Wrack. Seine Sorgen der letzten Wochen kamen wieder in ihm hoch. Was wollte Potter von ihm? Warum stellte er ihm nach? Und warum war Harry heute in seiner Uniform hier aufgetaucht? Warum so offiziell? „Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Spielchen. Ich will jetzt wissen, was du im Schilde führst.“ Auffordernd sah er Harry an.

„Okay, Draco. Kein Problem. Was willst du wissen?“, begann Potter vorsichtig.

~~~*~~~

_Hallo, ich bin’s mal wieder. Für alle, die dieses Bild (noch) nicht kennen, habe ich Harrys Uniform für Euch hier angefügt_ _. Sieht er nicht toll aus? Kein Wunder, dass Draco so sprachlos ist, oder?_

__

_Außerdem wünsche ich Euch allen einen guten Rutsch in das neue Jahr und dass es viel Gutes für Euch bereit hält :)_


	28. Endlich Antworten

Draco überlegte. Ihm schwirrten so viele Fragen durch den Kopf. Womit sollte er anfangen? Vielleicht als erstes mit dem Naheliegendsten? Er räusperte sich. „Ähm, warum hast du deine Uniform noch an?“ WAS? In Gedanken schlug sich Draco die Hand vor die Stirn. Das hatte er wirklich dämlich formuliert. Das klang, als wollte er Potter nackt sehen. Dracos Wangen wurden heiß und er war sich sicher, dass er knallrot angelaufen war.

Doch auch Potter schien es kurzzeitig die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. „Ähm… wa-was?“, stotterte er überrascht. Das wiederrum beruhigte Draco. Da war er wieder: Der alte, stotternde Potter. Mit diesem konnte er umgehen. Dieser war ihm bekannt und das war er gewohnt.

„Deine Uniform“, meinte er daher gespielt genervt, aber wieder ein bisschen selbstsicherer. „Sonst warst du immer in normaler Kleidung hier. Warum heute in Uniform?“ Dracos Herz schlug ihm mittlerweile bis zum Hals. Wollte er es überhaupt wissen? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Doch jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Potter sah an sich hinunter und fing dann zu lachen an. Es war ein gelöstes und herzhaftes Lachen und Draco runzelte seine Stirn. Was ging nur in Potters verqueren Hirn vor sich?

„Achso, meine Uniform.“ Harry zwinkerte ihm belustigt zu. „Gefällt sie dir?“ Draco rollte genervt mit den Augen und wedelte mit seiner Hand, damit Potter endlich seine Frage beantwortete, doch die Röte auf seinen Wangen wurde noch intensiver und verriet ihn. Potter grinste wissend. „Ich komme direkt aus dem Ministerium. Kingsley und ich waren in einer Besprechung… offizieller Art… Die Uniform war Pflicht. Wenn ich nochmal nach Hause gefloht wäre, um mich umzuziehen, hätte ich es nicht mehr rechtzeitig hierher geschafft.“ Harry war im Laufe seiner Rede immer leiser und ernster geworden.

„Rechtzeitig geschafft?“ Was meinte Potter damit?

Harry wurde rot. „Ich wollte dich sehen“, antwortete er so leise, dass Draco Mühe hatte, ihn zu verstehen.

Draco atmete tief durch. Also war Potter nicht offiziell als Auror bei ihm, um ihn zu verhaften, sondern war nur direkt von der Arbeit zu ihm gekommen. Doch dann wurde ihm klar, was Potter da gerade zugegeben hatte. Ungläubig hob er eine Augenbraue. „Mich sehen? Du spinnst ja, Potter“, entgegnete er forsch. Sein Seelenpartner hatte definitiv nicht mehr alle Kessel im Keller.

Harry wurde rot und senkte seinen Blick. Dracos Herz begann plötzlich wie wild zu schlagen. Doch dieses Mal nicht aus Angst. Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt. Allein Potters Anblick ließ ihn beinahe schwach werden. Er schluckte. „Warum warst du dann so lange nicht mehr hier?“, fragte er schließlich laut. Er musste sich selbst beweisen, dass er dieses Gespräch noch im Griff hatte.

Harry starrte weiterhin auf den Boden. „Weil ich Spätdienst hatte. Ich konnte abends nicht weg, weil ich im Ministerium sein musste. Ich war ein paar Mal mittags hier und habe durch das Fenster gesehen, dass du nicht da warst. Da bin ich wieder gegangen.“ Harry war jetzt so rot, Draco hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn aus seinen Ohren Dampf gekommen wäre. Seine eigene Röte war zum Glück wieder zurückgegangen.

Dracos Gedanken jedoch rasten und er versuchte, einen Sinn in Potters Worten zu finden. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Also war Harry wirklich nur seinetwegen jeden Abend gekommen? Nur um ihn zu sehen? Sein Herz machte ungewollt ein paar Luftsprünge. Vielleicht hatte Emma ja doch Recht gehabt? Doch da traf ihn bereits ein neuer Gedanke: Emma! Sie hatte ihn doch hoffentlich nicht verraten? Sie hatte es ihm versprochen… „Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden?“, fragte er deshalb zögerlich. Könnte er Emma jemals verzeihen, wenn sie ihn verraten hätte? Wollte er das überhaupt wissen?

Potter lachte leise. „Ich war bei Emma. Nein, warte! Sie hat mir nicht wirklich etwas erzählt“, erwiderte Harry schnell, als Draco verärgert schnaubte. „Sie sagte nur, du seist in London und würdest in einem Restaurant arbeiten. Ich hatte ihr eigentlich versprochen, es dir nicht zu erzählen, aber…“ Kurz verstummte er und ließ seinen Blick wieder zu Boden gleiten. Unsicher scharrte er mit seinem Fuß über den Boden.

Draco sah ihn ungeduldig an. Wie hatte ihn Potter trotz dieser spärlichen Information finden können? London war schließlich groß und hatte unzählige Restaurants.

Schließlich räusperte Harry sich und fuhr fort. „Also habe ich alle Londoner Restaurants rausgesucht und auf eine Liste geschrieben. Ich war fest entschlossen, dich zu finden. Jeden Abend reservierte ich in einem anderen Restaurant und erkundigte mich vorsichtig bei den Bedienungen, ob ihnen ein Dean Marshall bekannt sei. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du deinen erfundenen Namen einfach behalten hast. Andernfalls hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich dich jemals finden sollte. Doch bei dem fünften Restaurant hatte ich schließlich Glück und ich musste nicht mal nach dir fragen. Du standst direkt vor mir.“ Er lächelte ihn offen an und Draco musste schlucken. Dieses Lächeln war einfach atemberaubend.

„Warum wolltest du mich finden?“, fragte Draco unsicher. Jetzt würde er die Antwort bekommen, die sein Leben entscheiden würde. „Sei bitte ehrlich“, flüsterte Draco noch. Er wagte es nicht, Potter anzusehen und starrte auf den Boden. Zur sehr fürchtete er sich vor der möglichen Antwort.

Daher entging ihm jedoch Harrys fragendes Gesicht. „Warum ich dich…? Wir sind doch Seelenpartner, Draco“, antwortete Harry entgeistert. Für ihn schien dies das Logischste der Welt zu sein.

Dracos Blick schnellte nach oben, er sah Harry überrascht an. „Ja aber, ich… Ich bin… Wie kannst du…“ Draco fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Harrys Selbstverständlichkeit überforderte ihn.

Harry lächelte und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. „Das ist es also, was Emma gesagt hat. Wovor du Angst hast“, sagte er leise. Er legte seine Hand zärtlich an Dracos Wange und streichelte sie mit seinem Daumen. Draco seufzte innerlich, diese Berührung fühlte sich gut an. Unwillkürlich dachte er an den Nachmittag bei Flourish & Blotts zurück.

„Hermine hatte so etwas schon vermutet“, fuhr Harry leise fort. „Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass ich etwas mit dir zu tun haben möchte, sogar Gefühle für dich entwickeln könnte, trotz unserer und vor allem _deiner_ Vergangenheit? Das ist es doch, nicht wahr?“, fragte er sanft.

Draco zögerte mit seiner Antwort. Hier, in Harrys Gegenwart, mit Harrys zärtlicher Hand an seiner Wange, kamen ihm seine Ängste vollkommen unbegründet und geradezu lächerlich vor. Harry lachte leise und sein Lachen klang warm und liebevoll, nicht abwertend. „Du solltest mich besser kennen, Draco“, hauchte er.

Draco nickte vorsichtig. Harry hatte Recht. Er hatte sich noch nie von der öffentlichen Meinung reinreden lassen. Harry ging seinen eigenen Weg, tat, was er selbst für richtig hielt. Selbst wenn es für andere vollkommen unverständlich war.

Harry kam noch einen Schritt näher. „Gib mir eine Chance, Draco. Gib _uns_ eine Chance“, flüsterte er, während sein Daumen immer noch sanft über Dracos Wange streichelte.

Irgendwann im Laufe dieses Gesprächs hatte Draco scheinbar seine Sprache verloren. Er konnte wieder nur nicken. Harry war ihm so nahe, diese Nähe vernebelte seine Gedanken. Plötzlich kam Harry noch näher, beugte sich zu Draco und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen, zaghaften, aber dennoch liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. Dracos Augen fielen wie von selbst zu und er vergaß alles um sich herum. Nur noch Harrys Lippen zählten. Harrys Lippen…

Gierig erwiderte Draco den Kuss und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Körper. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog er seinen Seelenpartner noch näher zu sich heran. Er hatte seinen Kopf ausgeschaltet und ließ sich nur noch von seinen Gefühlen, von seinem Instinkt leiten.


	29. Es fühlt sich gut an

„Harry“, keuchte Draco auf, als sie sich wieder trennten. Der Kuss hatte ihn zwar selbst überrumpelt, doch die Gefühle, die er auslöste, waren überwältigend gewesen. Besser, als Draco es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Harry blickte ihn mit seinen strahlend grünen Augen liebevoll an. „Draco?“ Er schien etwas von ihm zu erwarten.

Dracos Herz schlug immer wilder in seiner Brust. Es stimmte schon, er hatte sich in Harry verliebt, doch war er schon bereit hierfür? Für eine Beziehung? Eine Beziehung mit Harry Potter? Harry sah ihn weiter erwartungsvoll an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob – “, antwortete er leise.

„Schsch“, unterbrach ihn Harry und legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Du denkst zu viel, Draco. Genieß es doch einfach und lass uns sehen, wohin uns das führt.“ Und dann beugte er sich wieder zu ihm und dieses Mal küssten sie sich zärtlicher als beim ersten Mal und Draco wäre wegen seiner weichen Knie umgefallen, hätten ihn Harrys starke Arme nicht festgehalten.

Der Kuss fühlte sich so richtig an, die Umarmung fühlte sich so richtig an. Zaghaft stupste Draco mit seiner Zunge gegen Harrys Lippen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Erschrocken stoben die beiden jungen Männer auseinander.

„Dean, bist du immer noch da drin? Mach die Tür auf, wir wollen jetzt auch langsam nach Hause“, hörten sie Shane im Gang schimpfen.

Mit hochrotem Kopf ging Draco zur Tür, öffnete sie, drehte sich wortlos wieder zu Harry um und zog ihn an seiner Hand aus dem Aufenthaltsraum hinaus, vorbei an beinahe allen seinen Arbeitskollegen. Deren anzügliche Pfiffe versuchte er so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

Auf der Straße vor dem Restaurant blieb Draco schließlich jedoch ratlos stehen und sah seinen Seelenpartner fragend an. „Und jetzt?“ Er war sich nicht sicher, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Ärgerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so unsicher. Harry war doch auch nicht sein erster Kerl. Aber er war der Erste, mit dem er sich so stark verbunden fühlte. _Und nicht nur fühlte,_ ermahnte er sich stumm. Doch dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl wollte er nie wieder verlieren.

Harry schaute stumm die Straße auf und ab und wandte sich dann schulterzuckend zu Draco. „Keine Ahnung. Ich denke, ich gehe jetzt nach Hause. War ein langer Tag…“

Draco spürte plötzlich einen fiesen Stich in seiner Brust. Diesen Schmerz kannte er schon und er hing immer irgendwie mit Harry zusammen. Doch jetzt war ihm auch klar, was der Stich bedeutete. Er wollte nicht, dass Harry schon ging. Er wollte nicht von ihm getrennt werden ohne zu wissen, wann sie sich wiedersahen.

Außerdem war das keine wirkliche Antwort auf seine Frage gewesen. Aber was erwartete er denn von Harry? Draco wusste selbst nicht, wie sie jetzt genau weitermachen sollten. Harry war arglos und machte sich vermutlich keine Gedanken um ihre Zukunft, im Gegensatz zu Draco, der an beinahe nichts anderes mehr dachte. Würde es zwischen ihnen funktionieren? Wie sollten sie leben? _Wo_ sollten sie leben? Draco durfte noch kein Teil der Zauberergemeinschaft sein. Würde Harry so lange auf ihn warten? Würde er mit ihm in der Muggelwelt leben?

Er schluckte. Alle diese Gedanken brachten ihn nicht weiter. Sie mussten klein anfangen und sehen, wohin es sie führte. So wie Harry es gesagt hatte. Also sollte er es wagen? Warum nicht? Immerhin hatte Harry ihn vorhin um eine Chance gebeten. Unsicher senkte er den Blick. „Ähm, i-ich hab morgen frei. Wenn du Lust hast, könnten wir morgen… Also ich meine, wir könnten…“ Draco brach ab. Sein Vater hatte ihm eigentlich beigebracht, nicht zu stottern. Malfoys stotterten nicht, sie drückten sich stets klar und überlegt aus. Doch in Harrys Nähe fühlte er sich so unsicher wie selten in seinem Leben und er brachte keinen geraden Satz zustande.

Harry zog ihn mit einem Ruck an der Hand, an der sie sich immer noch festhielten, näher zu sich und hob sein Kinn mit einem Finger, sodass Draco gezwungen war, ihn anzusehen. Harry begegnete Dracos Unsicherheit mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, das alle Sorgen und Ängste wegwischte. „Ich würde sehr gerne morgen etwas mit dir unternehmen, Draco“, flüsterte er sanft. „Ich hole dich ab. Sagen wir um 11 Uhr? Dann können wir noch gemeinsam frühstücken? Oder eher brunchen“, fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Das klang gut. Draco nickte und nannte Harry seine Adresse. „Schön, ich freue mich“, strahlte Harry und gab ihm noch einen süßen, aber viel zu kurzen Kuss. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in einer Seitengasse. Draco wartete noch auf das leise _Plop_ von Harrys Apparation, bevor er sich gut gelaunt und beschwingt auf seinen Heimweg machte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser Abend noch so gut enden würde?

~~~*~~~

„Mr. Marshall, hier ist ein junger Mann für Sie“, rief die gute Mrs. Sharma die Treppe hinauf. Erschrocken blickte sich Draco in seinem Zimmer um. War es schon so spät? War Harry etwa schon da?

„Ich komme gleich, nur einen Moment!“, rief er zurück und hetzte noch einmal zu seinem Kleiderschrank, an dessen Innentür ein großer Spiegel angebracht war. Kritisch beäugte er sich von allen Seiten. Oh nein, seine Haare sahen schrecklich aus, das Hemd passte nicht zur Hose und die Hose erst… Nein, so konnte er Harry unmöglich unter die Augen treten! Der würde wahrscheinlich auf der Stelle kehrt machen, wenn er Draco so sah. Selbst Harry, der ja überhaupt keinen modischen Geschmack besaß, würde erkennen, dass er schrecklich aussah.

Frustriert wühlte Draco durch seinen Kleiderschrank. Er musste jetzt auf die Schnelle noch etwas Akzeptables zum Anziehen finden, sonst müsste er Harry absagen müssen. Er fuhr hoch und starrte ins Leere. Genau! Das war die Lösung! Er würde ihre Verabredung absagen und dann erstmal shoppen gehen.

Draco stöhnte gequält auf und schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigenen idiotischen Gedanken. Wie sollte er Harry absagen, wenn der schon im Haus war? Plötzlich hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe. Wieder wandte er sich seinem Kleiderschrank zu und durchwühlte noch hektischer seine Kleidung. Hier musste es doch irgendetwas geben, was er anziehen konnte und in dem er nicht aussah, als käme er aus der Gosse.

Da! Es klopfte an seiner Zimmertür. Nein, oh nein, bitte nein! Wenn Harry ihn jetzt so sah, würde er sicherlich direkt wieder gehen. Schnell stopfte er die zerwühlten Kleidungsstücke zurück in den Schrank, fuhr sich einmal mit den Händen durch seine Haare und klappte im allerletzten Moment die Schranktüren zu, als sich die Zimmertür öffnete und Harry im Türrahmen auftauchte.

„Hi Draco, bist du… so… weit?“ Harry klappte der Mund auf.

_Na toll,_ dachte Draco resigniert. _Das war’s! Jetzt wird er mich auslachen und dann weggehen und dann sehe ich ihn nie wieder und alles ist vorbei. Vorbei, bevor es überhaupt erst richtig angefangen hat! Jetzt, da ich mich tatsächlich in ihn verliebt habe. Super! Was habe ich nur für ein Glück?_

Beschämt wollte Draco sich schon abwenden, doch Harrys nächste Worte hielten ihn zurück. „Wow, Draco. Du siehst… wow – einfach wow“, stammelte Harry sichtlich überfordert und grinste ihn dümmlich an. Draco starrte entgeistert zurück. War Harry jetzt komplett erblindet?

„Harry, meine Haare sehen unmöglich aus und meine Hose – “ Er deutete an sich hinab, doch weiter kam er nicht.

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und unterbrach seinen Redeschwall. „Du siehst toll aus, Draco. Wirklich! Deine Haare gefallen mir sowieso viel besser, wenn du sie nicht komplett mit Gel zurück kleisterst. Und was hast du nur mit deiner Hose? Die ist doch heiß.“ Er räusperte sich verlegen. „Egal. Komm, lass und gehen. Ich hab Hunger.“ Er streckte Draco seine Hand hin und lächelte wieder dieses entwaffnende Lächeln.

Draco schüttelte fassungslos seinen Kopf. Harry Potter und sein fehlender Sinn für Ästhetik. Nun gut, das würde er ihm bestimmt noch beibringen.

Moment? Plante er hier gerade eine Zukunft mit Potter? Draco musste schmunzeln, als er Harrys Hand ergriff und gemeinsam mit ihm die Treppe hinunterstieg. Ja, er plante tatsächlich und es fühlte sich gut an.


	30. Erstes Date

„So, Draco. Und jetzt erzähl mal, was hast du die letzten Jahre so getrieben?“ Sie saßen in einem gemütlichen kleinen Café mit Blick auf die Themse. Harry hatte ihnen einen Tisch am Fenster reservieren lassen und Draco genoss die Aussicht, während er gedankenverloren in seinem Kaffee rührte.

Er wusste nicht, wie er auf Harrys Frage antworten sollte. Während des Brunchs hatten sie nur über Belanglosigkeiten gesprochen, meistens über ihre Arbeit. Harry hatte auch ein bisschen von seinen Freunden erzählt, was Draco jedoch nicht sonderlich interessierte. Er konnte immer noch nicht verstehen, weshalb _Harry Potter_ mit dem Wiesel und dem Schlammblut befreundet war.

Harry lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl zurück. Das Essen war verdammt lecker gewesen und er hatte sich scheinbar ein bisschen zu viel zugemutet. Erwartungsvoll sah er Draco an.

Draco stützte seine Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab, nahm langsam seine Tasse in beide Hände und starrte in den Kaffee, als würde er dort die Antworten finden. Leise und zögerlich begann er zu sprechen. „Du warst bei meiner Verhandlung dabei. Du kennst das Urteil, Harry.“

Harry nickte und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Dracos Verhandlung war ein heikles Thema. Draco erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie Harry damals ausgeflippt war. Viele unbedeutende Todesser hatten dasselbe Urteil wie Draco bekommen, denn Askaban platzte bereits aus allen Nähten. Deshalb suchte der Gamot nach anderen Bestrafungsmöglichkeiten. Während Draco noch unter Hausarrest gestanden und auf seinen Prozess gewartet hatte, hatte er von Harrys Aufstand gehört.

„Ich war mit diesen Urteilen nicht einverstanden“, entgegnete Harry hart. „Reinblütige Zauberer ohne Hilfestellung in die Muggelwelt zu entlassen…“ Harry schüttelte verärgert seinen Kopf.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte weiter in seine Tasse, der Kaffee war mittlerweile kalt. Er hatte sein Urteil damals in dem Bewusstsein angenommen, dass er in der Muggelwelt keinen einzigen Tag überleben würde. Für ihn war dies einem Todesurteil gleich gekommen. „Du konntest nichts dagegen tun, Harry“, sagte er leise. Harry schnaubte und Draco musste schmunzeln. Da war er wieder: Harry Potter, Retter der Unterdrückten.

„Wie dem auch sei. Du kennst die Muggelwelt besser als ich, Harry. Ohne Schulausbildung – also eine andere als Hogwarts – und ohne Berufsausbildung kommst du nicht weit. Das Startgeld, das man uns zur Verfügung stellte, reichte nicht mal für eine erste Monatsmiete für ein kleines Zimmer. Wie so viele andere auch, landete ich auf der Straße. Anfangs war ich zu stolz, um Hilfsarbeiten anzunehmen. Doch eine Woche ohne Essen lehrt dich Demut.“ Draco hatte ohne Vorwurf, ohne Bitterkeit gesprochen. Darüber war er längst hinweg. Er hatte seine Situation akzeptiert und versucht, das Beste daraus zu machen.

Harry starrte aus dem Fenster, während er leise zu erzählen begann. „Ich habe einige der verurteilten Todesser eine Weile im Auge behalten. Viele starben bereits innerhalb des ersten Monats.“ Draco hörte die Traurigkeit in Harrys Stimme und er wunderte sich. Wie konnte ein Mensch, dem so viel Schlimmes angetan worden war, noch Sympathie für seine Peiniger empfinden? Gespannt hörte er weiter zu. „Die meisten verhungerten oder kamen bei Auseinandersetzungen um. Das Ministerium interessierte sich nicht für sie. Doch dich“, Harry drehte den Kopf und sein Blick durchbohrte Draco förmlich, „habe ich sofort aus den Augen verloren. Wie hast du es geschafft, zu überleben?“

Draco hörte die stumme Frage aus Harrys Zeilen heraus. Er wusste, worauf Harry hinaus wollte. Draco stellte seine Tasse ab, beugte sich etwas über den Tisch und nahm Harrys Hand. „Ich bin ein Malfoy, Harry. Die geben sich nicht auf. Außerdem bin ich nicht dumm. Ich habe mich mit kleineren Jobs über Wasser gehalten. Manchmal reichte es sogar für eine Wohnung. Aber oft schlief ich auf der Straße.“

„Hast du auch… Ich meine, hast du dich… Musstest du…“ Harry senkte den Blick und schluckte hart.

Draco drückte Harrys Hand. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Natürlich hatte er sich auch prostituiert, das war die schnellste Art, an Geld zu kommen. Aber er hatte es nur im äußersten Notfall getan und nur, wenn es wirklich keine andere Möglichkeit mehr gegeben hatte. Doch von dieser dunklen Zeit in seinem Leben wollte er Harry nichts erzählen.

Also ging er nicht auf Harrys Gestammel ein, sondern fuhr nur leise fort. „Vor beinahe zwei Jahren war ich völlig abgebrannt. Ich hatte schon länger keine bezahlte Arbeit mehr gehabt, meine Reserven waren aufgebraucht und ich wusste, wenn ich den kommenden Winter überleben wollte, müsste ich schnell einen Job finden. So kam ich zu Emma.“

Er ließ Harrys Hand los und setzte sich wieder gerade auf seinen Stuhl. Auch Harry lehnte sich wieder etwas entspannter zurück. „Diesen Teil der Geschichte kennst du, habe ich Recht?“ Er sah Harry an und fragte sich, warum er so schnell Vertrauen zu seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind fassen konnte. Vielleicht lag es an ihrer besonderen Verbindung?

Harry nickte. „Ja, Emma hat mir erzählt, wie sie dich kennenlernte. Damals, als du in Flourish & Blotts warst. Ich war wirklich überrascht, als du an diesem Tag im Ministerium aufgetaucht bist. Was wolltest du damals eigentlich recherchieren?“

Draco wurde heiß und er spürte, wie seine Wangen rot wurden. Wie sollte er Harry erklären, dass er damals einen Weg finden wollte, um den Seelenzauber zu lösen? Harry schien sich aufrichtig über ihre Verbindung zu freuen. Wollte er diese Freude wirklich trüben, indem er ihm gestand, dass er ihre Verbindung nicht gewollt hatte?

Doch der Kellner nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab. Er kam in diesem Moment an ihren Tisch und fragte sie, ob sie noch etwas bestellen wollten und als Harry und Draco beide verneinten, begann er zügig, ihren Tisch abzuräumen.

Das war ihr Signal zu gehen. Harry bat um die Rechnung und nach einem kurzen Protest von Dracos Seite und einem strengen Blick von Harry, übernahm er den gesamten Betrag.

Vor dem Restaurant sahen sie sich an. „Und nun?“, fragte Harry.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Spaziergang?“, antwortete Draco mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Gute Idee.“ Harry strahlte ihn an und griff scheinbar ohne nachzudenken Dracos Hand. Draco erstarrte und blickte auf ihre ineinander verschränkten Finger. Sein Herz blieb stehen und die Welt hörte auf, sich zu drehen. Zumindest fühlte es sich für Draco so an.

Als Harry seine Starre bemerkte, sah er ihn erschrocken an und ließ Dracos Hand los schnell wieder los. „Tut… tut mir Leid, Draco. Wirklich. I-ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Entschuldige“, stotterte Harry und lief knallrot an. Beschämt senkte er seinen Blick.

Draco war vollkommen überrumpelt gewesen, doch er fasste sich ein Herz und griff nun seinerseits nach Harrys Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger wieder miteinander. Scheu lächelte er Harry an, als ihn dieser verwundert und fragend anblickte. Langsam legte sich auch auf Harrys Gesicht ein zaghaftes Lächeln, er drückte Dracos Hand und gemeinsam schlenderten sie die Themse entlang.

In Dracos Bauch tanzten die Schmetterlinge wild umher und sein Herz schlug so schnell, dass er glaubte, es könnte einfach aus ihm heraushüpfen. Diesen Tag würde er so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.


	31. Zweifel und Ängste

Nach ihrem – in Dracos Augen – wunderschönen ersten Date verbrachten Harry und er immer mehr Zeit miteinander. An Dracos freien Tagen unternahmen sie die verschiedensten Dinge. Meist begannen sie ihre Treffen in diesem kleinen Café an der Themse, in dem sie sich schon für ihr erstes Date getroffen hatten. Schnell war es zu ihrem Stamm-Café geworden und sie genossen jedes Mal die gemütliche Atmosphäre und den wunderbaren Blick auf die Themse. Danach apparierte Harry sie meist an irgendwelche Plätze in ganz Großbritannien, die sie beide sich schon immer gerne hatten ansehen wollen.

Harry hatte sich hierfür eine Erlaubnis des Zaubereiministers persönlich geholt. Er hatte nicht einsehen wollen, dass er selbst in Dracos Gegenwart auf jegliche Magie verzichten sollte. Warum Shaklebolt zugestimmt hatten, wusste Draco nicht. Sie hatten nie wirklich darüber gesprochen, doch Draco konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Harry wutschnaubend auf den Zaubereiminister einschimpfte und schließlich bockig in dessen Büro stehen blieb. So lange, bis er seinen Willen bekam. Wenn auch nur eingeschränkt: Er durfte mit Harry apparieren, aber er durfte die Zaubererwelt immer noch nicht betreten. Draco versuchte jedoch, sich nicht allzu viele Gedanken darüber zu machen, sondern vielmehr ihre wundervollen Ausflüge und Harrys Gegenwart zu genießen.

An Tagen, an denen Draco arbeiten musste, trafen sie sich oft nur kurz vor oder kurz nach seiner Schicht auf einen Kaffee, zu einem gemeinsamen Mittagessen oder auf einen Absacker in einer Bar. Draco hatte sich anfangs mehrfach gewundert, wie Harry ihre Treffen mit seiner Arbeit als Auror unter einen Hut brachte, doch auch das traute sich nicht, nachzufragen. Seine Gefühle für Harry waren mit der Zeit so stark geworden, dass er immer größere Angst hatte, Harry durch ein unbedachtes Wort oder eine falsche Handlung wieder zu verlieren.

Nach und nach hatte Harry ihn auch in seinen Freundeskreis integriert. Wie zu erwarten, waren Harrys Freunde anfangs sehr reserviert gewesen. Doch sie alle wussten, dass Draco Harrys Seelenpartner war und sie wohl für immer zusammenbleiben würden. Aus diesem Grund gaben sie sich Mühe, Draco noch einmal kennenzulernen und gaben ihm eine neue Chance. Draco hätte jedoch beinahe den Kontakt zu Harry abgebrochen, als er erfahren hatte, dass seine Freunde Bescheid wussten. Es war ihm einfach zu peinlich gewesen, die Art seiner Verbindung mit Harry zuzugeben. Doch Harry hatte ihn in langen Gesprächen immer wieder geduldig erklärt, dass seine Freunde damit keine Probleme hatten und ihn nicht für schwach halten würden.

Harry hatte es durch seinen Heldenstatus sogar geschafft, dass man nach einigen Monaten Dracos Strafe abgemildert hatte. Man hatte Draco per Eule mitgeteilt, dass er nunmehr wieder Teil der Zauberergemeinschaft sei, er aber bis auf weiteres noch nicht zaubern dürfe. Man nannte es _gute Führung_ und _Vertrauensvorschuss,_ da er sich in den letzten sechs Jahren nichts zu Schulden kommen gelassen habe. Wenn er sich weiterhin so gut hielte, könne er vielleicht noch vor Ablauf seiner Strafe in dreieinhalb Jahren wieder ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Zauberergemeinschaft sein.

Draco hatte den Brief lange und nachdenklich angestarrt. Er hatte sich so sehr an das Leben als Muggel gewöhnt, dass er nicht einmal Freude darüber empfand. Es war ihm – so seltsam es auch klingen mochte – herzlich egal gewesen. Doch ein Gutes hatte seine _Begnadigung_ in jedem Fall: Er konnte nun mit Harry wieder überall hingehen und sie waren nicht mehr nur auf die Muggelwelt begrenzt. Denn so langsam gingen ihnen die Ziele für ihre Ausflüge aus.

~~~*~~~

Heute jedoch saßen sie wieder einmal in einem Pub in Muggellondon. Draco hatte eine Woche Spätschicht hinter sich und jetzt ein paar Tage frei. Deshalb hatte Harry ihn zu dem Pub-Abend überredet. Ron und Hermine, Ginny und ihr neuer Freund Lance und ein paar Kollegen aus der Aurorenzentrale waren ebenfalls da.

Draco betrachtete Harry von der Seite. Er lachte gerade über etwas, das Ron gesagt hatte und Draco konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick losreißen. Harrys Lachen war ansteckend, es klang wundervoll, um seine Augen bildeten sich immer kleine Lachfältchen und überhaupt strahlten seine Augen, wenn er gut drauf war, in einem satten Grün, das Draco so noch nirgendwo anders gesehen hatte und das er am liebsten immer und jederzeit sehen wollte.

Während er weiterhin herzlich lachte, drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu Draco und strahlte ihn an. Dracos Knie wurden weich. Harry versuchte sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, legte eine Hand auf Dracos Oberschenkel und beugte sich zu ihm hinüber. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Draco nickte. Sein Hals war staubtrocken. Harry war ein Traum, attraktiv, loyal, meistens gut drauf, gut situiert… Draco schluckte hart. Wie viele Frauen – und auch Männer – wären jetzt gerne an seiner Stelle?

Harry sah ihn fragend an, doch Draco schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Alles okay“, flüsterte er zurück und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln, beugte sich zu Draco und küsste ihn zärtlich und liebevoll.

Als Harry sich mit seinem immer noch strahlenden Lächeln wieder abwandte und in die gerade frisch entbrannte Diskussion um die aktuelle britische Quidditch-Meisterschaft einstieg, lief ein Schauer über Dracos Rücken. Er konnte kaum das Zittern unterdrücken, das ihn befiel. Er räusperte sich. Er musste hier weg. „Ähm, entschuldigt mich kurz“, murmelte er und lief eilig zur Toilette.

Draco spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und stützte sich schwerfällig auf dem Waschbecken ab. Innerlich zählte er langsam bis zehn, während er tief ein- und lang ausatmete. Er musste sich beruhigen. Als es endlich wieder ging, spritzte er sich noch einmal kühles Wasser ins Gesicht, ließ es über seine Handgelenke laufen, fuhr sich mit seinen feuchten Fingern durch seine Haare und begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Okay, es ging. So konnte er wieder nach draußen gehen. Er nahm sich ein Papiertuch, wischte sich die Hände trocken und verließ die Toilette wieder.

Vor der Tür stand jedoch Hermine und schaute ihn kritisch an. „Draco?“, fragte sie ernst. „Geht es dir gut?“

Draco nickte, doch scheinbar verriet ihn sein Gesichtsausdruck, denn Hermine packte ihn am Ellenbogen und steuerte ihn in Richtung Ausgang. Er wehrte sich nicht. Mittlerweile kannte er Hermine gut genug. Widerstand war einfach zwecklos, wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

Draußen wehte ihnen ein kalter Wind entgegen, es nieselte und es war einfach ekelhaft. Sehnsüchtig dachte Draco an Schottland und Hogwarts, dort lag bestimmt immer noch Schnee. Doch hier in London war es im Januar einfach nur ekelhaft. Er zog die Ärmel seines Pullovers etwas tiefer über seine Handgelenke und hob die Schultern an. Hermine zückte aber bereits ihren Zauberstab und legte einen Wärmezauber über sie, der auch die Feuchtigkeit fernhielt. „Danke“, seufzte Draco erleichtert. Vielleicht wäre es doch ganz nett, wieder zaubern zu können. Das erleichterte das Leben doch ungemein.

Ruckartig drehte sich Hermine zu ihm um. „Also, sag schon. Was ist los?“, forderte sie forsch.

Draco zuckte unter dem harten Tonfall zusammen. Was war denn hier los? Sonst war Hermine doch nicht so. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst“, antwortete er daher zögerlich.

Hermine seufzte. „Draco, ich bin eine Frau. Die anderen Hornochsen sind viel zu unsensibel, um das zu bemerken, doch ich habe gesehen, wie du zu zittern angefangen hast, als Harry dich geküsst hat. Was ist da los?“

Erschrocken riss Draco seine Augen auf. Er schluckte. Was sollte er antworten?

Doch Hermine sprach einfach weiter. „Ich weiß, dass Harry manchmal etwas… überschwänglich und… ähm fordernd sein kann.“ Ihr Tonfall war jetzt etwas ruhiger. Fast schon ängstlich sah sie Draco in die Augen. „Er meint es aber nie böse. Soll ich mal mit ihm reden?“

„Was genau meinst du?“, fragte Draco. Jetzt war er völlig verwirrt. Was genau wollte Hermine damit andeuten?


	32. Voulez vous...?

„Was genau meinst du?“, fragte Draco. Jetzt war er völlig verwirrt. Was genau wollte Hermine damit andeuten?

„Drängt er dich zu etwas, das du nicht willst? Geht es dir zu schnell? Ist er zu… aufdringlich?“ Hermine legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand an den Arm und sah ihn besorgt an. „Ich kann gerne mal mit ihm reden, wenn du es selbst nicht kannst. Ich weiß, wie er ist. Manchmal kann er sehr… Harry ist nicht immer ganz so einfach.“

Jetzt musste Draco wirklich schmunzeln. Dachte sie wirklich, er könnte sich nicht gegen Harry wehren? Sie war doch in Hogwarts dabei gewesen. Hermine musste doch mit am besten wissen, wie Harry und Draco sich gegenseitig Kontra gegeben hatten. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Keine Sorge, Hermine. Es ist nichts.“

Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an. „Du kannst mir vertrauen, Draco. Wirklich!“

„Nein, ehrlich. Es ist alles gut.“

„So sah es aber vorhin nicht aus.“ Hermine beharrte auf ihrem Standpunkt. „Ich will dir helfen“, fuhr sie sanfter fort. „Ich mag dich mittlerweile wirklich, Draco. Und ich weiß, dass du Harry glücklich machen wirst. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du selbst dabei auf der Strecke bleibst. Also, was war eben los? Weshalb hast du zu zittern angefangen, als er dich berührt hat? Tut er dir weh? Hat er dich... gezwungen, etwas zu tun, was du nicht wolltest?“

Das war es also. Sie hatte sein Zittern bemerkt, aber die völlig falschen Schlüsse daraus gezogen. Scheinbar dachte Hermine, Harry würde gegen seinen Willen mit ihm schlafen. Das war irgendwie völlig absurd, dachte Draco amüsiert.

Doch ihre Worte lösten auch etwas anderes in ihm aus. Er überlegte hin und her. Sollte er sich Hermine anvertrauen? Bisher hatte er immer nur Emma in seine Ängste und Sorgen eingeweiht. Emma war toll und stand ihm bei, wo sie nur konnte. Doch sie war weit weg und nur der Kontakt über Brief war nicht immer das, was Draco brauchte. Manchmal sehnte er sich nach einer Schulter zum Anlehnen, sanften Worten, die gesprochen und nicht nur geschrieben wurden, oder nach einer Umarmung. Gott, er war so verweichlicht. Wenn sein Vater das noch erleben würde…

Hermine sah ihn immer noch fürsorglich an und Draco entschied sich, zu vertrauen. „Ich… es ist nichts Schlimmes, Hermine. Wirklich. Er tut mir nicht weh. Im Gegenteil. Er ist so verständnisvoll und nimmt immer und überall Rücksicht auf mich. Ich bin so unfassbar glücklich mit Harry und manchmal habe ich Angst, dieses Glück wieder zu verlieren.“

„Ach Draco“, seufzte Hermine und nahm ihn einfach in den Arm. Kurz erstarrte Draco wegen der ungewohnten Geste, doch dann ließ er sich fallen und wieder begann er zu zittern. In seinem Inneren brach ein Wall und alle Sorgen und Ängste der letzten Wochen sprudelten einfach so aus ihm heraus.

„Am Anfang hatte ich nur Angst, dass er mich gar nicht wollen würde, weil ich ein Todesser bin. Dann hatte ich Angst, dass es schwierig werden würde wegen meiner Verurteilung. Doch es ist alles gut gegangen und jetzt habe ich Angst, ihn wieder zu verlieren. Was, wenn Harry irgendwann merkt, dass ich doch nicht der Richtige für ihn bin? Wenn er sich in jemand anderes verliebt? Oder gar nicht mehr mit mir zusammen sein will? Wenn er mich verlässt? Wir haben uns früher so sehr gehasst, wie kann das so schnell einfach vorbei sein? Ich habe schlimme Dinge zu ihm gesagt, schlimme Dinge getan. Gott, ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen!“ Draco schluchzte an Hermines Schulter und sie hielt ihn einfach nur fest, strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

Als sich Draco nach einer ganzen Weile wieder gefangen hatte, richtete er sich auf und atmete einmal tief durch. Hermine sah ihn mit einem Lächeln an. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was du ihm bedeutest, Draco. Ich kenne ihn schon so lange und ich sehe es in seinen Augen, wenn er dich ansieht. Deine Ängste sind völlig unbegründet, glaub mir.“

„Das ist nicht so einfach“, entgegnete Draco trotzig.

„Ich weiß“, seufzte Hermine. „Doch du wirst noch sehen. Du darfst nur den Glauben an euch nicht verlieren. Genau wie Harry. Er hat von Anfang an an euch geglaubt.“ Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und langsam fühlte sich Draco tatsächlich besser. Er nickte. „Wollen wir wieder zu den anderen?“, fragte Hermine leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm.

Wieder nickte Draco und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern, als sie gemeinsam den Pub betraten. Harry schien ihn schon vermisst zu haben und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?“, flüsterte er.

Draco nickte und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ja, alles gut.“

Harry lächelte ihn strahlend an und wandte sich wieder zu Ron. Sie waren mit ihrer Diskussion über Quidditch immer noch fertig. Ron und Harry konnten sich stundenlang über dieses eine Thema unterhalten, ohne dass es ihnen langweilig wurde. Draco fand das einfach nur verrückt.

Gemütlich lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte seine Hand auf Harrys, die immer noch auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhte. Das Gespräch mit Hermine hatte ihm wirklich gut getan und er fühlte sich viel ruhiger als noch zu Beginn des Abends.

~~~*~~~

Harry atmete tief durch, schloss seine Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Ich liebe London im Januar“, murmelte er verträumt und schien tatsächlich den Nieselregen auf seiner Haut zu genießen.

Draco schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Sie standen vor dem Pub. Der Abend war nach seinem Zusammenbruch an Hermines Schulter noch wirklich schön geworden. Er hatte seine Zweifel und Ängste beiseitegeschoben und einfach nur den Abend genossen. Die lockere Stimmung, Harry an seiner Seite… an dieses schöne Gefühl würde er sich wohl nie wirklich gewöhnen können.

Draco spürte, wie Harry einen Arm um seine Hüfte legte und ihn näher zu sich zog. „Es war ein toller Abend“, flüsterte er gegen Dracos Hals und hauchte einen zarten Kuss darauf. Draco schloss seine Augen, nickte nur und genoss ansonsten die liebevollen Berührungen von Harrys Lippen auf seiner Haut.

Plötzlich drehte ihn Harry zu sich um und sah ihm schüchtern in die Augen. „Draco, ich…“, er brach ab.

Draco musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Er liebte es, wenn Harry so unsicher war. Diese Seite, quasi sein altes Ich, zeigte er nämlich nur noch Draco. Wenn andere dabei waren, selbst seine besten Freunde, war Harry mittlerweile selbstbewusst und schien immer zu wissen, was als nächstes zu tun war. Doch bei Draco ließ er immer noch die Unsicherheit von früher zu und das gefiel ihm. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, dass sich nicht alles zwischen ihnen geändert hatte und es beruhigte ihn.

Draco strich ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und streichelte ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Ja?“, flüsterte er zurück.

Harry wurde plötzlich rot und starrte auf den Boden. „Ich möchte nicht, dass der Abend schon vorbei ist.“

Draco schluckte. Wollte Harry damit etwa fragen, ob sie…? Draco hatte Harry bisher nie dazu gedrängt, weiterzugehen. Bis heute hatten sie lediglich geknutscht oder auch mal im Kino auf so einem Pärchen-Sitz miteinander gekuschelt. Doch mehr war noch nicht passiert. Sie hatten sich noch nicht einmal gegenseitig berührt. Witzig, dass Hermine früher am Abend solche Schlüsse gezogen hatte.

Draco wusste nicht, welche Erfahrungen Harry mit Männern hatte. In der Schule hatte er ihn schließlich nur mit Mädchen gesehen. Deswegen war er von sich aus nie einen Schritt weiter gegangen. Er wollte warten, bis Harry selbst soweit war und ihn nicht überfordern.

Er schluckte nochmal, als Harry den Blick hob und Draco entschlossen ins Gesicht sah. Scheinbar war Harry jetzt bereit, den nächsten Schritt zu wagen.

„Kommst du noch mit zu mir?“, fragte Harry nämlich gerade mit fester Stimme.


	33. ... coucher avec moi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr Lieben, es wird Ernst. Ich hab ein bisschen Bammel. Mein erster Lemon… Schlagt mich bitte nicht :D Und sagt mir, wie Ihr es fandet. Gut? Scheiße?
> 
> Achso und für alle, die kein Französisch hatten: „Voulez vous coucher avec moi“ bedeutet „Willst du mit mir schlafen?“… Jetzt aber los!

 

 

~~~*~~~

„Kommst du noch mit zu mir?“, fragte Harry mit fester Stimme.

Draco nickte, zu mehr war er nicht mehr fähig. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er war tatsächlich aufgeregt! Er würde mit _Harry Potter_ schlafen! Dem Held der Zaubererwelt! Seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind! Seinem Seelenpartner!

Harry beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn kurz. Dann legte er einen Arm um Dracos Hüften und apparierte mit ihm direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Draco zog scharf die Luft ein, als er sah, wo sie gelandet waren. „Sorry“, wisperte Harry. „Das war wohl zu schnell. Wir können auch nochmal runter ins Wohn- “

Er wollte sich umdrehen, um das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, als Draco ihn fest an den Hüften packte und ihn grob zu sich zog. Ihre Lippen krachten aufeinander und Draco spürte, wie sehr er selbst es wollte. Er wartete schon so lange darauf, doch er hatte sich nie getraut, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wie viel Erfahrung Harry schon hatte.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte er deshalb leise, als sie sich wieder trennten. Harry nickte zögerlich. Draco bemerkte das Zögern. „Wir müssen das nicht jetzt schon, das weißt du? Wir können auch warten“, hakte er deshalb nach, während er trotzdem Harrys Mantel abstreifte und seine Hände langsam und zärtlich über Harrys Rücken strichen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und legte seine Hände auf Dracos Brust. „Ich will nicht warten.“

„Hast du schon mal?“

Harry nickte, aber er wich Dracos Blick aus. Scheinbar war es ihm unangenehm darüber zu reden. Doch Draco wollte erst wissen, woran er genau war. Immerhin hatten sie sich lange nicht mehr gesehen. In dieser Zeit konnte viel passieren.

„Mit einem Mann?“, schob er daher hinterher.

Harry riss seine Augen auf und starrte ihn erschrocken an. Dann senkte er den Blick wieder und schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Du weißt, dass der Sex zwischen Männern anders ist?“

Wieder ein stummes Nicken.

„Weißt du, wie es funktioniert?“ Draco spürte, wie sich Harry leicht verkrampfte.

Leise murmelte er: „Ich habe mich informiert.“ Draco gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Und du?“, fragte Harry plötzlich mit fester Stimme und hob endlich wieder seinen Blick.

Draco lachte leise auf. Harrys Gesicht war knallrot. „Ich bin schwul, Harry“, stellte er lachend klar. „Und bevor du weiter fragst: Nein, ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr. Ich weiß, wie es läuft.“ Dann fuhr er jedoch leiser und sanfter fort. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich werde dir zeigen, wie es geht.“ Und dann zog er Harry noch ein Stückchen näher und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Du bist schwul?“, fragte Harry mit stockendem Atem, als sich Draco mit seinen Lippen an seinem Hals zu schaffen machte und mit seinen Händen langsam unter Harrys Shirt fuhr.

„Mhm“, brummelte Draco an Harrys Hals, ließ seine Hände nach vorne wandern und strich ihm sanft über den Bauch. Mit seiner Zunge hinterließ er eine feuchte Spur hinab zu Harrys Schlüsselbein.

„Sch-schon immer?“, keuchte Harry mit geschlossenen Augen.

„So lange ich denken kann“, hauchte Draco und liebkoste mit seiner Zunge die weiche Haut an Harrys Hals. Harry schmeckte so fantastisch.

„Wie… hast du es gemerkt?“

Genervt seufzte Draco und ließ seinen Kopf auf Harrys Schulter fallen. „Harry, willst du quatschen oder willst du Sex?“, fragte er barsch.

Er hörte, wie Harry kurz der Atem stockte. „‘tschuldige“, nuschelte er schließlich.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah in die Augen, die er so sehr liebte. „Harry, ehrlich. Wenn dir das zu früh ist…“

Doch Harry sah ihn ungläubig an und schnaubte. „Zu früh? Draco, wir treffen uns schon seit einem dreiviertel Jahr. Andere Paare in unserem Alter haben direkt am Anfang ihrer Beziehung Sex.“ Er schüttelte energisch seinen Kopf. „Wir haben so lange gewartet. _Du_ hast so lange gewartet. Ich will es endlich. Aber ich… ich habe ein bisschen Angst.“ Das letzte Wort hatte er nur geflüstert.

Draco hob Harrys Kinn mit seinem Zeigefinger an und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein“, flüsterte Draco ebenso leise.

Harry nickte ernst und schloss seine Augen. Draco war überwältigt von dem Vertrauen, das ihm Harry entgegen brachte. Sein Herz schwoll in seiner Brust vor Liebe zu diesem Mann. Warum hatte er sich nur so lange gegen eine Beziehung mit seinem Seelenpartner gewehrt? Er würde Harry nicht enttäuschen, er würde ihm zeigen, wie wundervoll Sex mit einem Mann sein konnte und dass er deswegen keine Angst haben musste.

Langsam schob er Harry in Richtung Bett, während er ihn liebevoll küsste, erst auf den Mund, dann wieder den Hals hinab. Am Bett angekommen, zog er Harrys Shirt über den Kopf, zog sich selbst endlich seinen Mantel aus und verabschiedete sich auch gleich von seinem eigenen Pullover. Mit einem kleinen Schubs landete Harry auf dem Bett und Draco ließ sich grinsend neben ihn fallen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger strich er Harry zärtlich über die Wange und zog dann sein Gesicht zu sich, um ihn wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Doch da er jetzt freie Bahn hatte und kein störendes T-Shirt mehr im Weg war, bahnte er sich dieses Mal sehr schnell seinen Weg Harrys Oberkörper hinab. Er küsste, liebkoste mit der Zunge und seinen Händen und Harry keuchte und atmete abgehackt. Er hatte seine Hände in der Decke verkrallt und Draco war klar, dass er heute bei ihrem ersten Mal auf jeden Fall den nehmenden Part geben würde. Er wollte Harry nicht mit der Rolle als Bottom überfordern und vielleicht sogar abschrecken.

Mit einem letzten kontrollierenden Blick in Harrys Gesicht – er hatte den Kopf seitlich gelegt, die Augen geschlossen und atmete schnell durch seinen offenen Mund – öffnete Draco Harrys Hose. Er konnte seinen Blick kaum von Harry abwenden, so erotisch war der Anblick vor ihm. Doch als Harry seine Hüften anhob, damit Draco ihn vollständig ausziehen konnte, war er wieder voll bei der Sache und musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Auch wenn Harry Angst hatte, stand er seinen Mann.

Und bei diesem unfreiwilligen Wortwitz prustete Draco fast los. Ja, Harry stand tatsächlich seinen Mann, denn seine _Männlichkeit_ sprang Draco förmlich ins Gesicht, so gut stand sie. Draco gab sein Bestes, um sich zusammenzureißen. Harry würde einen Lachanfall in dieser Situation garantiert falsch verstehen. Genüsslich leckte er sich über die Lippen. Darauf hatte er so lange gewartet. Begierig betrachtete er Harrys steifen Penis.

Harry hob den Kopf und sah ihn mit roten Wangen an. „Was ist?“ Draco konnte die Unsicherheit förmlich aus der Luft greifen. Er hatte wohl zu lange gestarrt.

„Nichts“, antwortete er daher beschwichtigend. „Du siehst nur fantastisch aus, wenn du so vor mir liegst.“ Er lächelte Harry lasziv an und kam nochmal zu ihm hoch für einen Kuss. „Entspann dich, okay? Und wenn du etwas gar nicht möchtest, sag mir das, ja?“ Harry nickte und Draco machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten.

Als er Harrys Penis in den Mund nahm, stöhnte Harry zum ersten Mal laut auf, verkrallte sich wieder in der Decke und warf seinen Kopf hin und her. Genüsslich saugte und leckte Draco über Harrys steifes Glied. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass das hier richtig und er endlich zu Hause war. Selten hatte es sich so verdammt gut angefühlt, einen Blowjob zu geben.

Um Harry nicht zu verschrecken, bereitete er sich währenddessen selbst vor. Interessanter Weise hatte er auf dem Nachttisch eine Tube mit Gleitgel entdeckt. Scheinbar hatte Harry diesen Abend schon im Voraus geplant. Draco schmunzelte in sich hinein.

Als er selbst soweit war, ließ er von Harrys Glied ab und kroch langsam nach oben. Er küsste Harry leidenschaftlich und Harry legte seine Arme wieder um Dracos Rücken. Kräftig fuhren seine Hände auf Dracos Haut auf und ab und jagten ihm wohlige Schauer über den Rücken. Eine Weile küssten sie sich einfach nur und rieben sich leicht aneinander.

Dann positionierte Draco seine Beine rechts und links von Harrys Hüfte. Als Harry erkannte, was er vorhatte, riss er seine Augen auf, die er die ganze Zeit über geschlossen gehalten hatte. Harrys Hände schnellten in Dracos Gesicht und legten sich an seine Wangen. Harry sah ihn aus vor Lust verschleierten Augen an. „Draco…“, stöhnte er.

Draco beugte sich zu Harry hinab und küsste ihn noch einmal zärtlich, doch das schien Harry nicht genug zu sein. Schnell wurde er leidenschaftlicher, regelrecht verlangend. Harry hatte sein Denken abgestellt und fühlte nur noch. Draco griff nach Harrys Glied, hielt es in Position und senkte seine Hüften langsam und vorsichtig. Schlagartig ruckte Harrys Kopf nach oben und er keuchte heftig. Fasziniert sah er zu, wie sein Penis in Draco verschwand.

Und dann explodierte alles um sie herum. Harry schrie vor Ekstase und Draco fühlte sich im siebten Himmel. Obwohl Harry nichts tat und Draco vollständig die Arbeit überließ, genoss Draco ihr Zusammenspiel in vollen Zügen. So etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt. Es war intensiver als jedes andere Mal davor. Er keuchte, stöhnte und ließ seine Hüften wieder und wieder auf Harry krachen, bis Harry schließlich mit einem animalischen Aufschrei tief in ihm kam.

Draco griff nach seiner eigenen Erektion, ritt Harrys Orgasmus aus und kam durch die zusätzliche Reizung nur kurze Zeit später. Erschöpft ließ er Harrys Glied aus sich heraus rutschen und brach schweratmend aber unfassbar glücklich neben Harry zusammen.


	34. Der Bund

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid, aber ich bin gestern nicht dazu gekommen, ein Kapitel hochzuladen :( Und heute war es auch den ganzen Tag nicht möglich :(
> 
> Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel!

~~~*~~~

Nachdem sich seine Atmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, drehte Draco den Kopf nach rechts und betrachtete Harry. Er lag immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da, seine Hände ruhten auf seiner Brust und er atmete immer noch abgehackt. Draco musste lächeln. Ja, Sex mit einem Mann war schon etwas anderes. Da der Darmausgang von der Evolution eigentlich nicht für Sex geplant gewesen war, war es eben enger und weniger feucht als in einer Vagina, selbst wenn man genug Gleitmittel verwendete. Die Stimulation des eindringenden Glieds war stärker, nicht umsonst standen auch viele Heteromänner auf Analsex.

Doch auch für Draco war es intensiver gewesen als alle anderen Male davor. Nüchtern betrachtet konnte es jedoch nicht an Harrys Qualitäten gelegen haben, der hatte ja schließlich nicht viel dazu beigetragen. Draco grinste böse und versuchte sein Gehirn anzustrengen, was nach diesem Orgasmus gar nicht so einfach war. Was hatte er nochmal über die körperliche Verbindung zweier Seelenpartner gelesen? Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder.

_Wenn zwei Seelenpartner den körperlichen Bund vollziehen, werden sie vollkommen eins. Ihre Seelen, die zuvor erkannt hatten, dass sie zusammen gehören, verschmelzen zu einer. Diese Bindung gehört, neben den Veela-Herr-Bindungen, zu den stärksten magischen Bindungen, die bisher bekannt sind._

 

Damals hatte ihm diese kurze Beschreibung Angst gemacht und er hatte sich geschworen, niemals diesen Bund mit Potter einzugehen. Doch jetzt, nachdem es passiert war und er Harry von der Seite betrachtete, wie er sich nur ganz allmählich von ihrer _Verschmelzung_ erholte, kam ihm seine Angst von damals vollkommen töricht vor. Auch seine Sorgen, die er gestern Abend noch mit Hermine geteilt hatte, waren ausgelöscht. Wenn Harry nur annährend das empfand, was er selbst fühlte, dann waren sie auf dem besten Weg in eine perfekte Zukunft.

„Woran denkst du?“, fragte Harry leise. Er hatte Draco jetzt auch den Kopf zugewandt und sah ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Die Müdigkeit, die zwangsläufig nach dem Sex über einem hereinbrach, kroch schon langsam auf ihn zu.

Draco lächelte. „An unseren Bund“, antwortete er ebenso leise.

„Mhm.“ Harry brummte zustimmend und ließ seine Augen nun ganz zufallen.

Dracos Lächeln wurde breiter. „Komm her, mein Hengst“, flüsterte er amüsiert und zog Harry in seine Arme. Sein Seelenpartner war schon fast im Reich der Träume, aber er kuschelte sich eng an Draco, seufzte zufrieden und gab ihm einen schlecht gezielten Kuss auf sein Kinn.

Zufrieden schmiegte sich Draco an seinen Harry, vergrub seine Nase in Harrys Haaren und nahm seinen betörenden Duft in sich auf.

Während Harrys Atemzüge immer gleichmäßiger wurden, streichelte Draco gedankenverloren über Harrys Kopf, ließ seine Finger durch die weichen Haare gleiten und fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, womit er so viel Glück verdient hatte.

Eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel und Draco wurde von Glücksgefühlen übermannt. Sanft streichelte er weiter Harrys Haare, lauschte seiner gleichmäßigen Atmung und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.

Eine ganze Weile lag er so da, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Und bevor er schließlich selbst in das Reich der Träume hinüberglitt, küsste er Harry ein letztes Mal auf den Kopf und leise, wirklich so leise, dass nur er selbst es hören konnte, flüsterte er: „Ich liebe Dich.“

~~~*~~~

„Mmmmh“, brummte Draco missmutig. Irgendetwas kitzelte ihn an der Nase und außerdem schien ihm die Sonne ins Gesicht. Das mochte er überhaupt nicht. Ihm wurde dann immer gleich so heiß. Apropos heiß: Ihm war mächtig warm und das im Januar?

Nur langsam kam sein schlafendes Gehirn wieder auf Touren. Schließlich regte sich etwas, das an ihn gedrückt lag, und Draco war mit einem Schlag hellwach. Er riss die Augen auf, blinzelte ein paar Mal wegen der Sonne und stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich nicht in seinem eigenen Bett lag. Er hatte letzte Nacht also doch nicht geträumt?

„Guten Morgen“, nuschelte da eine Stimme an seinem Hals und Draco blickte auf zerzauste, schwarze Haare hinab.

„Guten Morgen“, murmelte er zurück. Das Glücksgefühl von gestern Nacht brach wieder über ihn herein und er fühlte sich beinahe schwerelos. „Hast du gut geschlafen?“

Er spürte, wie Harry an seinem Hals erst lächelte und dann nickte. „Und du?“, fragte Harry zurück.

„Wie ein Stein“, antwortete Draco zufrieden, schloss wieder seine Augen und kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in die gemütlichen Kissen. Er wollte diesen Moment noch ein bisschen auskosten. Es war einfach ein wunderbares Gefühl, mit Harry im Arm aufzuwachen. Am liebsten würde er das von nun an täglich.

Doch Harry machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Er richtete sich halb auf und sah Draco an. Wieder zeigte sich Unsicherheit auf seinem hübschen Gesicht. Draco blickte fragend zurück.

„Du, Draco“, begann Harry zögerlich und Draco gab ihm die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu sortieren und sah ihn weiter nur fragend an. „Es tut mir leid.“ Harry senkte seinen Blick und Draco wurde schlecht. Hatte er sich heute Nacht so sehr getäuscht und Harry empfand doch nicht dasselbe für ihn? Bereute er vielleicht sogar ihre gemeinsame Nacht? Plötzlich fühlte sich Draco, als fiele er in ein tiefes, schwarzes Loch, sein Atem stockte und er starrte an die Decke, weil er es nicht wagte, Harry anzusehen.

Der saß weiter still neben ihm und schien nach Worten zu ringen, doch er blieb stumm. Schließlich wurde es Draco zu blöd. Er atmete tief durch, sammelte seine Kräfte und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Schon gut“, presste er hervor und traurig nahm er wahr, wie Harry neben ihm erleichtert ausatmete.

„O-okay, danke. Ich… ich dachte schon, du fändest es doof, dass ich heute Nacht einfach eingeschlafen bin. Aber der Sex war s-so… er war… das war so neu für mich…“

Draco drehte jetzt doch seinen Kopf zu Harry und beobachtete, wie dieser vor Scham knallrot anlief, mit den Händen nervös an der Decke rumspielte und offensichtlich nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Gequält hob er den Blick und sah Draco flehend an.

Und da klickte es in Draco und er verstand. Harry bereute nicht die gemeinsame Nacht, er hatte lediglich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er eingeschlafen war. Draco begann zu lachen, zog Harry in seine Arme und gab ihm einen wilden Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du Trottel“, lachte er. „Natürlich bin ich dir nicht böse, das gehört nun mal zum Sex dazu. Und ich dachte schon, du würdest es bereuen.“ Erleichtert gab er Harry noch einen Kuss.

„Bereuen?“, fragte Harry verwirrt. „Warum sollte ich es bereuen? Wir gehören doch zusammen!“

Draco lachte noch immer. „Vergiss es einfach. Ich bin manchmal ein Idiot.“

Nun stimmte Harry in sein Lachen mit ein. „Da hast du Recht“, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern.

„Hey!“ Gespielt beleidigt schubste Draco Harry gegen die Brust, sodass er umfiel, und warf sich lachend auf ihn. Es entstand eine kleine Rangelei, bei der sie beide so sehr lachen mussten, dass ihnen die Tränen kamen. Sie wälzten sich auf dem Bett hin und her, bis Draco schließlich auf Harry zum Liegen kam und der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ihm wieder einmal den Atem raubte.

Harry war einfach so wunderschön. Warum war ihm das in der Schule nur nie aufgefallen? Zärtlich fuhr er mit seinen Fingern Harrys Konturen im Gesicht nach. Die Stirn, die Augenbrauen, die Nase, die Wangen, die Lippen, das Kinn…

Harry atmete schwer unter ihm und starrte fasziniert in Dracos Augen. „Was siehst du, wenn du mich so anschaust?“, fragte Draco atemlos. Die Stimmung war plötzlich gekippt. Bis eben waren sie noch so ausgelassen gewesen, doch jetzt sahen sie sich voller Liebe und Zuneigung in die Augen.

Harry nahm Dracos Gesicht in seine Hände und streichelte mit den Daumen über seine Wangen. Kurz schloss Draco genießerisch seine Augen, doch er öffnete sie schnell wieder. Er wollte Harry ins Gesicht sehen, wenn der ihm seine Frage beantwortete.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben, vorweg eine kurze Anmerkung von mir. Alle, die bei meiner anderen Fanfiktion "Und wir tanzten" mitlesen, wissen es wahrscheinlich schon... Mein Laptop hat am Sonntagabend seinen Dienst quittiert. Ich habe ihn gestern zu einem Fachmann gebracht. Mal sehen, ob der noch was retten kann :(
> 
> Glücklicherweise habe ich alle meine Drarry-FFs in einer Cloud gespeichert, sodass ich die Kapitel trotzdem noch posten kann. Allerdings muss ich das nun über das Handy machen, was sehr mühsam ist.
> 
> Ich entschuldige mich schonmal vorab für etwaige Formatierungsfehler. Sobald ich die Möglichkeit habe, werde ich sie korrigieren. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu schlimm und man kann den Text trotzdem noch gut lesen. Auf dem Handy sieht alles immer so anders aus :)
> 
> Jetzt geht es aber erstmal weiter. Wir nähern uns dem Ende. Nach diesem sind es nur noch drei Kapitel o_o

 

~~~*~~~

„Was siehst du, wenn du mich so anschaust?“, fragte Draco atemlos.  
  
„Ich sehe… dich“ begann Harry langsam und leise. „Zum ersten Mal seit wir uns kennen, habe ich das Gefühl, dich richtig zu sehen“, flüsterte er.  
  
Das war nicht das, was Draco erwartet hatte und es war auch eigentlich keine richtige Liebeserklärung. Trotzdem gingen Harrys Worte Draco direkt unter die Haut. In seiner Brust wurde es angenehm warm und diese Wärme breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Er wusste, was Harry damit meinte, denn ihm ging es genauso. Jedoch spürte er einen Kloß in seinem Hals und er traute seiner Stimme gerade selbst nicht. Deshalb nickte er nur stumm und völlig überwältigt und Harry zog ihn zu sich hinab, um ihn in einen liebevollen und zärtlichen Kuss zu verwickeln, der mehr aussagte, als es jede Liebeserklärung jemals könnte.  
  
Nachdem sie sich eine ganze Weile lang zärtlich und liebevoll geküsst hatten, rollte sich Draco langsam wieder von Harry herunter und zog ihn an sich. Harry kuschelte sich genüsslich in seinen Arm und Draco streichelte ihm durch die Haare. So waren sie in der Nacht eingeschlafen und heute Morgen auch wieder aufgewacht. Draco war sich sicher, dass das seine neue Lieblingsschlafposition werden würde. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und gab sich ganz dem wunderbaren Gefühl in seiner Brust hin.  
  
„Draco?“, murmelte Harry schließlich.  
  
„Mhm?“, brummelte Draco genießerisch.  
  
„Warum hast du eigentlich den Seelenzauber angewandt?“  
  
Dracos Hand hielt mitten in ihren Bewegungen inne und Draco selbst hielt seinen Atem an. Sie gingen nun schon ein Vierteljahr miteinander aus, aber keiner von beiden hatte sich bisher getraut, dieses Thema noch einmal anzusprechen. Vor allem Draco hatte es vermieden. Es führte ihn zu nahe an den Grund ihrer Begegnung im Ministerium.  
  
Doch heute würde er wohl nicht davonkommen. Langsam nahm Draco seine Streichelbewegungen in Harrys Haaren wieder auf und antwortete zögerlich. „Ich… ähm… Ich war neugierig. Es hatte keinen besonderen Grund.“ Sein Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Sollte er Harry dieselbe Frage stellen? Eigentlich wollte er es wissen, unbedingt sogar. Diese Frage stellte er sich schon seit er wusste, dass Harry sein Seelenpartner war.  
  
Doch bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte, kam ihm Harry zuvor. „Wann hast du es getan?“  
  
„Mit 16“, antwortete Draco leise. „Kurz nach meinem Geburtstag.“  
  
Harry nickte an seiner Schulter. „Ich habe es erst vor knapp zwei Jahren getan.“  
  
Ja, das passte mit dem Zeitpunkt überein, als die Träume damals bei mir anfingen, dachte Draco. „Warum?“, stellte Draco schließlich mit klopfendem Herzen und zitternder Stimme die Frage, die ihm schon seit ihrem Treffen im Ministerium unter den Nägeln brannte. „Ich meine, du könntest doch jeden haben. Also welche Frau oder welcher Mann würde sich Harry Potter verwehren?“ Er hielt die Luft an und wartete gespannt auf die Antwort.  
  
Harry seufzte. „Genau das ist der Grund, weshalb ich es getan habe.“ Draco runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte Harry nicht ganz folgen, doch Harry sprach auch schon wieder weiter. „Ich war es satt, ständig von Frauen umgeben zu sein, die nur den Helden in mir gesehen haben. Sie alle wollten immer nur mit dem großen Harry Potter zusammen sein. Keine von ihnen sah den Menschen hinter dem Ruhm. Es war anstrengend und… nervend. Ich musste immer wieder in diese Rolle schlüpfen, selbst in meinem Privatleben. Da kam Ron auf die Idee mit dem Seelenzauber. Er erzählte mir davon und ich dachte, es wäre wenigstens einen Versuch wert, obwohl die Chancen ja eigentlich nicht gut stehen. Naja und den Rest kennst du.“ Er hob den Kopf und sah Draco aus ehrlichen Augen an. „Eigentlich hätte ich auch von selbst drauf kommen müssen.“  
  
Draco hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Wie das?“  
  
„Naja… du hast mich nie so behandelt als wäre ich etwas Besseres. Für dich war ich immer nur irgendein Typ, den du nicht leiden konntest. Ich hätte es schon viel früher sehen müssen, dass du der perfekte Partner für mich bist.“ Er zwinkerte Draco zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, bevor er sich wieder in Dracos Arme kuschelte.  
  
Draco musste grinsen. Harry war verrückt, eindeutig. Aber genau das gefiel ihm. Eine Weile lagen sie einfach stumm nebeneinander, hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach und genossen das Gefühl der Verbundenheit, die sie seit dieser Nacht teilten.  
  
„Woran denkst du?“, fragte ihn Harry plötzlich.  
  
Draco schluckte. Sollte er sich Harry anvertrauen? Er wusste nicht, ob er seine Ängste wirklich mit Harry teilen konnte.  
  
Als Harry klar wurde, dass Draco nicht in absehbarer Zeit antworten würde, richtete er sich halb auf und sah Draco kritisch in die Augen. „Was ist los?“  
  
Dracos Wangen zierte ein zarter Rotschimmer und er schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nichts. Komm wieder her“, antwortete er und wollte Harry wieder zu sich hinab ziehen.  
  
Doch der stemmte sich dagegen. „Draco“, sagte er streng. „Wir sind jetzt schon eine Weile zusammen und von früher kenne ich dich auch noch ganz gut. Ich sehe doch, dass irgendwas ist. Du kannst ehrlich zu mir sein, wirklich.“  
  
Draco seufzte. Er wusste, er würde nicht gegen Harrys Sturkopf ankommen. Also ergab er sich. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob es dir nichts ausmacht, dass ich es bin?“, stellte er die Frage, die ihn seit ihrem Aufeinandertreffen im Ministerium durch den Kopf geisterte. „Ich meine“, setzte er schnell hinterher und mied Harrys Blick, „ich bin Draco Malfoy, Todesser, dein ehemaliger Erzfeind. Aber dich schien das nie gestört zu haben.“  
  
Harry lächelte zaghaft. „Es macht mir nichts aus, denn ich weiß, dass du der perfekte Partner ist. Deine Vergangenheit ist doch egal, was zählt, ist unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Außerdem wurdest du bereits verurteilt.“  
  
Draco war bei Harrys Worten ganz warm ums Herz geworden. Ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Das klang einfach wundervoll.  
  
„Macht es dir denn etwas aus?“, fragte Harry zurück. Draco lief sofort rot an und verriet sich dadurch. Er brauchte nicht einmal etwas zu sagen. „Wirklich?“, fragte Harry verwirrt.  
  
„Machst du Witze? Was glaubst du, weshalb ich damals im Ministerium war?“ Dracos Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. Er hatte das nicht sagen wollen, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt würde Harry es erfahren. Würde er ihn dann verlassen? Würde er ihn vielleicht wieder hassen?  
  
Harry runzelte seine Stirn. „Stimmt, das wollte ich dich auch noch fragen. Ich habe nie erfahren, was du in der Winkelgasse wolltest. Du hast es mir auch nie erzählt.“  
  
„Ich hatte meine Gründe“, schnaubte Draco und setzte sich auf. Er wollte jetzt nicht mehr unter Harry liegen. Diese Position war ihm plötzlich unangenehm geworden.  
  
„Ach Draco, bitte sei doch nicht so. Ist es denn so geheim, was du damals gemacht hast? Du warst doch nur in Flourish & Blotts. Was hast du dort gesucht?“, fragte Harry sanft. Er wollte sich jetzt nicht mit Draco streiten.  
  
Draco funkelte Harry böse an. „Ich habe nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, um den Seelenzauber wieder rückgängig zu machen. So, bist du jetzt zufrieden?“, blaffte er. Er wusste gar nicht, weshalb er so sauer war, aber er konnte gerade nicht anders.  
  
Harry sah ihn schockiert an. „Du wolltest…? Warum?“  
  
„Mann, Potter. Ich bin ein verurteilter Todesser und ein Malfoy. Welcher Zauberer hätte sich denn freiwillig über einen Seelenzauber an mich gebunden?“, antwortete Draco augenrollend.  
  
„Ich“, entgegnete Harry resolut.  
  
Draco musste schmunzeln und seine Wut verrauchte langsam auch wieder. „War ja klar. Natürlich musst du wieder den Held spielen und alle retten“, schmunzelte er, während Harry verlegen grinste. „Aber damals dachte ich eben, dass kein Zauberer freiwillig mit mir zusammen sein wollte. Ich dachte, es sei die beste Lösung für alle Beteiligten.“  
  
Harry schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf. „Aber du hast mich doch bestimmt auch in der Aurorenabteilung an der Stimme erkannt?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
Draco nickte. „Aber das war ja noch mehr ein Grund, den Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Sankt Potter und Draco Malfoy Seelenpartner? Ich war mir sicher, dass das nichts wird“, antwortete er grinsend.  
  
„Stimmt, das klingt schon abenteuerlich“, stimmte ihm Harry ebenfalls grinsend zu und krabbelte zu ihm.  
  
Draco entspannte sich wieder, lehnte sich an das Kopfteil von Harrys großem Bett und nahm seinen Seelenpartner wieder in die Arme. Zärtlich küsste Harry ihn. „Ein Glück hast du damals wohl keinen Erfolg gehabt“, murmelte er an Dracos Lippen.  
  
„Ein Glück“, wiederholte Draco lächelnd und küsste Harry ebenfalls zärtlich zurück.  
  
Da fiel ihm plötzlich noch etwas ein, was er Harry schon lange hatte fragen wollte. „Wie hast du es letztes Jahr eigentlich noch einmal in meinen Traum geschafft? Das ist doch eigentlich nicht möglich, wenn sich die beiden Seelen schon erkannt haben.“ Draco drehte seinen Kopf, um Harry besser ansehen zu können.  
  
Der grinste vor sich hin. „Tja, mein lieber Draco. Scheinbar bist du nicht so klug, wie du immer tust. Hey!“, brüllte er entrüstet auf, als Draco ihm in die Seite kniff. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsten im Gesicht beugte er sich zu Draco und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. „War doch nur Spaß“, meinte er versöhnlich und rückte sich wieder in Dracos Armen zurecht. „Nein, aber im Ernst. Es gibt einen Zauber, der es Seelenpartnern erlaubt, in ihren Träumen miteinander zu kommunizieren. Hermine hat ihn entdeckt.“  
  
Draco nickte stumm. Hermine war eben wirklich eine kluge Hexe. „Zeigst du ihn mir irgendwann mal? Ich meine, den Zauber?“ Das konnte bestimmt sehr nützlich sein. Immerhin war Harry Auror und musste vielleicht auch mal mehrere Wochen auf einen Einsatz. So könnten sie wenigstens in Kontakt bleiben, ohne dass Harrys Tarnung auffliegen könnte.  
  
„Wenn du ganz brav bist, vielleicht.“ Ein schelmisches Grinsen hatte sich auf Harrys Gesicht geschlichen.  
  
Draco verzog missmutig sein Gesicht. „Brav? Dieses Wort existiert nicht in meinem Wortschatz. Ich bin ein Todesser, vergiss das nicht.“ Und er knurrte böse in Harrys Haare.  
  
„Nicht, das kitzelt“, lachte Harry ausgelassen und Draco stimmte mit ein.  
  
„Und jetzt?“, fragte Harry in ihr Lachen hinein. „Was machen wir mit dem angebrochenen Tag, du fieser, böser Todesser?“  
  
„Oh, ich wüsste da durchaus etwas“, raunte Draco verführerisch. „Etwas ziemlich böses und versautes.“ Er rutschte wieder zurück auf die Matratze, drehte sich auf die Seite und verwickelte Harry in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während sich seine Hände bereits wieder auf Wanderschaft begaben und zärtlich aber bestimmt über Harrys Körper fuhren.  
  
„Das könnte mir gefallen“, hauchte Harry in den Kuss und ließ seine Hände ebenfalls verlangend über Dracos Körper gleiten.  
  
Schnell wurde es heiß, elektrisierend und erotisch und Draco und Harry verloren sich in einem Strudel aus Leidenschaft. Sie schenkten sich noch einmal alles, was sie hatten und liebten sich lange und zärtlich, leidenschaftlich und verlangend.


	36. Für immer nur du

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich keine Entschuldigung, aber mit dem Handy hochzuladen, ist so mühsam, dass ich mich seit Donnerstag davor drücke. Es tut mit trotzdem Leid :( 
> 
> Hier nun aber das neue Kapitel.

~~~*~~~

Nervös strich sich Draco über das Revers seines todschicken Designeranzugs und drehte sich vor dem mannshohen Spiegel hin und her. Kritisch beäugte er sich von allen Seiten, bis Emma ihm schließlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn liebevoll durch den Spiegel hindurch ansah. „Du siehst toll aus, Dean.“

  
Emma hatte bis heute nicht aufgehört, ihn bei seinem erfundenen Namen zu nennen, obwohl sie sich nun schon seit beinahe vier Jahren kannten. Doch Draco nahm es ihr auch nicht übel. Im Gegenteil. Der Name Dean erinnerte ihn an die schwerste Zeit seines Lebens und das Glück, das er dadurch gefunden hatte.

  
Doch jetzt sah er Emma zweifelnd an und hob ganz Malfoy-like eine Augenbraue. „Emma“, tadelte er seine mittlerweile beste Freundin. „Toll reicht heute nicht. Ich muss perfekt aussehen. Toll sehe ich immer aus. Aber heute ist der wichtigste Tag in meinem Leben. Da darf ich nicht nur toll aussehen.“

  
Emma lächelte in sich hinein. So nervös kannte sie ihren Dean gar nicht, aber er hatte Recht. Heute war wirklich ein besonderer Tag. Immerhin würde er heute seinen Harry heiraten.

  
„Also?“, fragte Draco ungeduldig und zupfte mit zitternden Händen an seinen Haaren herum. Emma umrundete ihn einmal mit kritischem Blick, blieb dann vor ihm stehen und nahm seine Hände in ihre, um ihn davon abzuhalten, seine eigentlich gut sitzende Frisur vor lauter Nervosität zu zerstören. „Du siehst perfekt aus, Dean“, sagte sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

  
Draco schluckte und umarmte Emma stürmisch. Er hatte selbst auch schon Tränen in den Augen und die Zeremonie kam doch erst noch. Wie sollte er die nur überstehen?

  
Emma schob ihn zurück und fuhr sich mit den Fingern unter den Augen entlang, um die Schminke nicht zu sehr zu verwischen. Sie lächelte Draco tapfer an, als es an der Tür klopfte und Hermine ihren Kopf hereinstreckte. „Es ist so weit, Draco“, sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Auch sie schien schon sehr ergriffen zu sein.

  
Draco nickte und ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Jetzt war es tatsächlich so weit. Er würde seinen Seelenpartner heiraten. Langsam ging er den Gang entlang zu dem großen Saal, in dem sie vermählt werden sollten. Harry hatte ihnen ein altes schottisches Schloss gemietet. Der Saal, in dem die Trauung stattfand, war hell, hatte fast bodentiefe Fenster, einen roten Läufer, über den Draco dann schreiten würde, und die Sonne würde genau auf sie beide scheinen, wenn sie sich das Ja-Wort gaben. Noch romantischer ging es fast gar nicht, fand Draco. Die anschließende Feier mit Buffet und Livemusik würde im Garten stattfinden. Alles in allem war es also perfekt.

  
Die Öffentlichkeit war von der Trauung ausgeschlossen worden, obwohl es der Event des Jahres war. Immerhin heiratete Harry Potter. Und Harry Potter heiratete nicht irgendwen. Nein! Harry Potter heiratete heute Draco Malfoy. Die Druckpressen der Zeitungen liefen bereits seit Tagen heiß und die Zauberergesellschaft gierte nach Fotos, Geschichten, Sensationen…

  
Doch während des ganzen heutigen Tages war nur ein einziger Fotograf anwesend, den Harry selbst ausgewählt hatte. Dieser würde dann alle seine Fotos vorlegen müssen und Harry und Draco konnten nach der Feier in Ruhe selbst entscheiden, welche veröffentlicht wurden.

  
Überhaupt hielten sie ihre Beziehung von der Öffentlichkeit so gut es ging fern. Es hatte einen Aufschrei in der Gesellschaft gegeben, als sich Harry zum ersten Mal öffentlich mit Draco gezeigt hatte. Doch Harry hatte alle Diskussionen um ihre Beziehung im Keim erstickt, als er sich jegliche Berichterstattung über sein Privatleben verbot und Draco kurze Zeit später den Antrag gemacht hatte.

  
~~~*~~~

  
Endlich war Draco an der Saaltür angelangt. Hermine war schon vorausgeeilt, nur Emma stand noch bei ihm. Sie würde ihn auch zum Altar begleiten, da weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter diese Aufgabe übernehmen konnten. Und Emma war dafür einfach genau die Richtige. Sie hatte Draco ein neues Leben geschenkt und Draco hatte sie bereits vor langem als seine zweite Mutter in sein Herz geschlossen. Aus diesem Grund war es nur logisch, dass Emma ihn zum Altar führen würde.

  
Sie sahen sich an, Emma fragend und Draco lächelnd. Draco atmete kurz durch und Emma nickte ihm aufmunternd zu, dann öffnete sie die Tür, hakte sich bei Draco unter und gemeinsam schritten sie auf dem roten Teppich an einer nicht besonders langen Reihe von Stühlen vorbei auf Harry zu. Rechts und links von ihm seufzten Frauen auf und Männer lächelten ihm zu, doch Draco hatte nur Augen für seinen Seelenpartner.

  
Harry! Wie er dort am Traualtar stand, wunderschön in seinem schwarzen Anzug mit den langen Rockschößen, dem weißen Hemd und der schwarzen schmalen Krawatte, den zerzausten Haaren, der unmöglichen Brille und dem strahlendsten Lächeln, das Draco jemals gesehen hatte und das ihm auch nach all der Zeit noch den Atem raubte. Sie passten perfekt zusammen, heute auch äußerlich. Draco trug zu dem schwarzen Anzug ein ebenso schwarzes Hemd, allerdings mit einer schmalen weißen Krawatte, das Gegenstück zu Harrys.

  
Während er auf Harry zuschritt und in seinen leuchtenden Augen versank, dachte er an Harrys Antrag zurück. Damals, vor beinahe einem Jahr, saßen sie wie so oft in ihrem kleinen Café an der Themse. An demselben Tisch wie auch bei ihrem allerersten Date. Harry hatte plötzlich Dracos Hand über den Tisch hinweg gegriffen, ihm mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken gestreichelt und ihn ernst angesehen. Draco war sofort klar, was jetzt folgen würde und er war mehr als nervös geworden. Beinahe hätte er schon Ja gesagt, bevor Harry überhaupt die Frage stellen konnte. Draco lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran.

  
Es war nicht sonderlich romantisch gewesen, es gab keinen Kniefall, keine roten Rosen und keinen Stehgeiger. Doch anders würde es Draco auch niemals haben wollen. Lediglich sie beide und ihre Liebe zueinander zählten. „Draco, würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und mein Mann werden?“, hatte Harry ihn mit fester Stimme gefragt.

  
Draco hatte gezittert, als er antwortete. „Ja, aus vollstem Herzen. Ich liebe dich.“  
„Und ich liebe dich“, hatte Harry strahlend erwidert.

  
Sie hatten sich einen kurzen Kuss über den Tisch hinweg gegeben und Harry hatte ihm einen wunderschönen, aber schlichten Ring aus Weißgold angesteckt.  
Draco wurde aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen, als sie endlich am Traualtar angekommen waren. Emma übergab Draco an seinen zukünftigen Ehemann. Harry reichte ihm seine Hand und lächelte ihn nervös an. Draco lächelte glücklich zurück. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens mit dem perfektesten Mann der ganzen Welt verbringen.


	37. Die Traumhochzeit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heute wieder pünktlich. Nochmal ein großes SORRY. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch Interesse an der Geschichte :)
> 
> Bitte lest erst das Kapitel, bevor ihr zu den Notes am Ende springt.
> 
> Und jetzt viel Spaß

~~~*~~~

„Harry, diese Feier ist wirklich wundervoll!“, jauchzte Ginny und fiel Harry übermütig um den Hals. „Draco, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mir deinen _Ehemann_ mal ausleihe? Ich möchte so gerne mit ihm tanzen.“ Ginny strahlte über ihr ganzes Gesicht, ihre roten Haare schimmerten in der Abendsonne wie flüssiges Feuer. Sie sah wirklich umwerfend aus und die ledigen Männer unter den Hochzeitsgästen standen Schlange für einen Tanz mit ihr.

  
Draco lachte gut gelaunt. Das Wort Ehemann klang einfach so wunderbar in seinen Ohren, er konnte es nicht oft genug hören. „Aber klar doch. Pass nur auf deine Füße auf“, antwortete er lachend und zwinkerte Ginny verschwörerisch zu.

  
„Was?“ Entrüstet sah Harry seinen frisch gebackenen Ehemann an. „Wie kannst du das zulassen? Du weißt, wie sehr ich tanzen hasse!“

  
„Eben“, grinste Draco und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, bevor er ihn in Ginnys Richtung schubste. Er konnte sich vor Lachen kaum halten, als Harry von Ginny an seiner Hand regelrecht auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt wurde. Harry sah aus wie ein Tier, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird.

  
Amüsiert wandte Draco sich um und ging zurück zu den Tischen, die auf der Terrasse des Schlossgartens U-förmig aufgestellt waren. Er entdeckte Emma, die allein auf ihrem Platz saß, schnappte sich sein Champagnerglas und schlenderte auf sie zu.

  
„Wie lange lässt du ihn schmoren?“, fragte sie ihn grinsend und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung Tanzfläche, auf der Harry mit einer lachenden Ginny im Arm umherstolperte und verzweifelt versuchte, ihr nicht auf die Füße zu treten und gleichzeitig niemanden anzurempeln.

  
Draco ließ sich in den Stuhl neben Emma fallen, lehnte sich lässig zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ein teuflisches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Mal sehen. Aber zwei Tänze sollten es schon sein.“

  
Emma lachte herzlich. „Was hat er dir angetan, dass er das verdient hat?“

  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch nichts, aber wie ich ihn kenne, wartet noch die ein oder andere böse Überraschung auf mich.“

  
Emma kicherte neben ihm und nippte genüsslich an ihrem Champagner. Die Stimmung im Schlossgarten war gut, regelrecht ausgelassen. Genauso wie Draco es sich vorgestellt hatte. Seine ganzen Arbeitskollegen aus dem Restaurant waren da. Harry hatte das extra wegen ihm mit dem Zaubereiminister ausdiskutiert. Draco wusste, dass es eine hitzige Diskussion gewesen sein musste, auch wenn Harry ihm keine Details erzählt hatte. Doch da er drei Tage lang geschmollt hatte, konnte Draco sich in etwa ausmalen, wie es abgelaufen war. Scheinbar war der Zaubereiminister dann irgendwann eingeknickt.

  
Shane, Mel, Robbie und all die anderen waren einen Tag vor der Hochzeit vom Minister empfangen worden. Er hatte sie kurz über die Zaubererwelt in Kenntnis gesetzt und sie vor die Wahl gestellt: Wenn sie auf der Hochzeit dabei sein wollten, würden sie mit einem Zauber belegt werden, der verhinderte, dass sie jemals jemandem von den Magieanteilen der Hochzeit erzählen konnten. Über die Hochzeit an sich könnten sie sprechen, allerdings würde es in ihren Erzählungen dann immer nach einer normalen Muggelhochzeit klingen. Alles andere wäre Harry zu weit gegangen.

  
Die zweite Wahlmöglichkeit war, dass man ihnen noch an Ort und Stelle die Erinnerungen an das Gespräch und an die Einladung nehmen würde und sie Draco weiterhin nur als Dean Marshall kennen würden, der sie leider nicht zu seiner Hochzeit mit seinem Lebensgefährten einlagen konnte.

  
Zu Dracos großer Freude hatten alle seine Arbeitskollegen dem Deal mit dem Geheimniszauber zugestimmt und so waren sie heute alle da. Belustigt beobachtete Draco, wie Shane immer wieder staunend den sich von selbst füllenden Gläsern zusah. Draco konnte sich nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie befremdlich diese Hochzeit generell für alle sein musste und daher freute er sich umso mehr, dass sie alle gekommen waren.

  
Draco ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den lediglich mit warmweiß leuchtenden, schwebenden Kugeln geschmückten Garten schweifen. Neben seinen und ein paar von Harrys Arbeitskollegen waren auch alle ihre gemeinsamen Freunde da – ja, Draco bezeichnete Harrys Freunde mittlerweile auch als seine eigenen. Und dann waren da natürlich noch sämtliche Weasleys, weil sie eben Harrys Familie waren. Es wurde getanzt und gelacht und alle verstanden sich prächtig.

  
„Eine wunderbare Feier, nicht wahr?“, holte ihn Emma aus seinen Gedanken wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

  
Draco strahlte sie an. „Ja, fantastisch.“

  
„Hast du es dir so vorgestellt?“

  
Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Erschrocken sah Emma ihn an, doch sie erkannte sofort seinen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. „So etwas Schönes hätte ich mir nicht einmal in meinen kühnsten Träumen ausmalen können.“ Draco ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Gäste gleiten und blieb bei einem ganz bestimmten hängen. Er grinste Emma verschmitzt an. „Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit dir und Henry?“

  
Emma wurde augenblicklich rot. „Wa-was soll mit uns sein?“ Hastig nippte sie an ihrem Champagner und verschluckte sich natürlich prompt daran.

  
Draco lachte und klopfte ihr den Rücken. „Komm schon, Emma. Ich habe gesehen, wie ihr euch die ganze Zeit schon verliebte Blicke zuwerft und bei deinem letzten Besuch hast du auch mehr Zeit mit ihm als mit mir verbracht.“

  
Emma räusperte sich. „Ja, ähm… Also es ist ja nicht so, als würde er mir nicht gefallen…“

  
„Aber?“, fragte Draco gedehnt.

  
„Aber… London ist schon ziemlich weit weg.“

  
„Also ich finde, du solltest die Gelegenheit ergreifen. Außerdem hätte ich dich dann auch wieder in meiner Nähe.“ Draco legte seinen Kopf auf Emmas Schulter und Emma tätschelte mütterlich sein Knie.

  
„Ach, mein Schatz. Vielleicht überlege ich mir das ja noch.“

  
Als Ginny gerade zu ihrem dritten Tanz ansetzen wollte, richtete Draco sich jedoch wieder auf. Harry sah ziemlich fertig aus und Draco hatte ein Einsehen mit ihm. Er zwinkerte Emma zu und ging zu seinem Mann hinüber. Ganz klassisch tippte er Ginny auf die Schulter, um sie auf den Partnerwechsel aufmerksam zu machen und Ginny überließ ihm lachend den vollkommen überforderten Harry.

  
„Na endlich“, stöhnte er und warf sich in Dracos Arme. „Ich dachte schon, du erlöst mich nie.“

  
Draco lachte und gab Harry einen liebevollen Kuss. „Tut mir Leid, mein _Mann_ , aber es ging nicht schneller. Ich wurde aufgehalten.“

  
„Jaja“, maulte Harry. „Jetzt halt die Klappe und tanz endlich mit mir. Mit dir klappt es irgendwie immer besser als mit allen anderen.“ Harry schlang seine Arme um Dracos Hals und schmiegte sich an seinen Körper, während Draco seine Arme um Harrys Hüften legte und sie beide sanft im Takt der Musik wiegte. Harry seufzte glücklich und lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter, während Draco mindestens genauso glücklich seine Augen schloss und seine Wange an Harrys Kopf legte. Er fühlte sich wie in einem Traum, dem schönsten Traum, den er jemals gehabt hatte und er würde seinen Harry niemals wieder loslassen.

**Ende**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...oder nicht?
> 
> Als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, war dies ursprünglich das Ende. Doch irgendwie fühlte es sich falsch an… als sei sie noch nicht fertig erzählt. Ich habe lange überlegt, was noch fehlen könnte und ein paar Tage später fiel es mir auf der Fahrt zur Arbeit ein (an was man alles so denkt, wenn man an einer roten Ampel steht *haha*).
> 
> Ich habe also noch einen Epilog geschrieben. Ich möchte Euch jedoch warnen. Der Epilog hat es in sich und es wird sehr, sehr… Nun, ich will nicht vorgreifen, aber lasst Euch gesagt sein, dass er nicht so leicht zu verdauen ist. Ich überlasse also Euch die Wahl, ob Ihr an dieser Stelle aufhört oder ob ihr dem Epilog noch eine Chance gebt.
> 
> Da vielleicht einige nicht weiterlesen werden, möchte ich an dieser Stelle DANKE sagen für Eure Kudos und Eure Kommentare. Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel <3
> 
> Ich würde mich übrigens auch sehr über einen Abschlusskommentar freuen, falls ihr an dieser Stelle aufhört. Natürlich freue ich mich auch über einen normalen Kommentar, wenn ihr denn weiterlest :)
> 
> Der Epilog kommt am Montag. Ansonsten empfehle ich Euch, auch mal in meine andere Geschichte reinzulesen :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Hellcat


	38. Epilog

Harry und Draco tanzten immer noch eng umschlungen, als sich plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen räusperte. „Ähm, bitte entschuldigt, dass ich euch an diesem Tag stören muss.“ Gawain Robards, Leiter der Aurorenabteilung und Harrys Chef, stand mitten auf der Tanzfläche und sah sie ernst an. „Meine herzlichsten Glückwünsche zu eurer Vermählung.“

„Sir?“, fragte Harry alarmiert und löste sich aus Dracos Umarmung. „Ist etwas passiert?“

Robards nickte. „Wir haben Donoghue aufgespürt. Wir brauchen dich, du bist der leitende Auror in diesem Fall.“

Harry zögerte. „Hat das nicht bis morgen Zeit?“

Robards schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wir müssen schnell handeln. Wir befürchten, dass er uns sonst wieder entwischt. Das Schnellzugriffkommando steht schon bereit und wartet auf deine Anweisungen, Potter. Es tut mir wirklich leid.“

Harry seufzte und drehte sich zu Draco um. Schuldbewusst sah er ihn an. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er.

„Hey“, antwortete Draco und hob Harrys Kinn mit seiner Hand an. „Du hast so viel Zeit und Arbeit in den Fall gesteckt. Na los, geh schon.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das dauern wird. Es könnte spät werden, bis ich wiederkomme“, entgegnete Harry vorsichtig.

Doch Draco wollte sich heute von nichts die Laune verderben lassen. „Dann warte ich eben auf dich“, antwortete er lächelnd und zog Harry für einen innigen Kuss zu sich. Robards wandte sich diskret ab.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Harry, als sie sich voneinander lösten.

„Und ich liebe dich“, antwortete Draco liebevoll. „Pass auf dich auf.“

Harry schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Na klar“, zwinkerte er, dann drehte er sich um und folgte seinem Chef hinaus aus dem Garten, um mit ihm zu apparieren.

Draco sah den beiden nach. Plötzlich legte sich ein dunkler Schatten auf sein Herz. Er schluckte schwer. In seinem Hals bildete sich ein riesiger Kloß und Panik stieg in ihm auf. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, der Kloß in seinem Hals wurde immer größer, sein Herz raste und sprechen konnte er auch nicht mehr. Seine Hände waren schweißnass und trotzdem eiskalt. Draco stand immer noch mitten auf der Tanzfläche und blickte starr geradeaus auf die Stelle, an der Harry verschwunden war.

Emma war auf ihn zugekommen, als sie seine Panik bemerkt hatte und versuchte, ihn anzusprechen, doch er nahm sie überhaupt nicht mehr wahr. Er war in seiner Panik regelrecht gefangen.

Emma dirigierte den völlig abwesenden Draco zu seinem Stuhl. Dort saß er und rang nach Luft und Emma wurde nun selbst nervös, da sie es nicht schaffte, zu Draco durchzudringen. Hilfesuchend wandte sie sich an Hermine.

„Wir sollten ihn nach Hause bringen. Wo ist eigentlich Harry?“ Suchend blickte Hermine sich um.

„Der ist gerade mit einem Mann in einem schwarzen, seltsam aussehenden Anzug weggegangen“, antwortete Emma.

„Der Mann, der eben bei ihnen auf der Tanzfläche stand?“

Emma nickte.

„Das war Harrys Chef“, antwortete Hermine nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ein Notfall im Ministerium. Komm, wir sagen ein paar Gästen Bescheid und dann bringen wir Draco nach Hause. Dort kann er sich hoffentlich beruhigen.“

Emma nickte zustimmend und wandte sich an Molly Weasley, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es Draco nicht gut gehe und sie ihn nun nach Hause brächten. „Kann ich helfen?“, bot Molly sofort hilfsbereit an, doch Emma winkte dankend ab. „Schon gut, Hermine kommt mit.“

Molly nickte beruhigt und verabschiedete sich von Dracos ehemaliger Chefin. Als Emma zurück zu Draco kam, war Hermine bereits bei ihm und redete sanft auf ihn ein, doch er war immer noch apathisch. Draco hatte seine Arme um seinen Körper geschlungen, atmete schwer und wippte auf seinem Stuhl vor und zurück.

Irgendetwas Schlimmes musste passiert sein, doch Emma hatte einfach keine Idee, was es war. Und wenn sie Hermine so betrachtete, ging es der jungen Hexe wohl genauso.

Langsam richtete sich Hermine auf. „Halt dich an mir fest. Ich bringe euch in den Grimmauldplatz.“

Emma nickte und hielt sich an Hermines Arm fest. Hermine legte ihre Hand auf Dracos Schulter und apparierte sie zusammen zu ihrem gemeinsamen Zuhause.

~~~*~~~

„Aaaaah!“ Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch das Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

„Draco!“, rief Emma erschrocken und nach einem kurzen, panischen Blickwechsel mit Hermine sprangen beide Frauen von ihren Stühlen in der Küche auf und rafften ihre Abendkleider. Seit sie Draco vor einigen Stunden von seiner Hochzeitsfeier hierher gebracht hatten, hatten sie noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich umzuziehen. Schnell sprinteten die beiden die Treppe hinauf.

Draco lag zusammengekrümmt auf dem großen Bett in seinem und Harrys Schlafzimmer und hatte seine Hände in seinen Haaren verkrallt. Er wimmerte und schluchzte und schrie zwischendurch immer wieder markerschütternd auf.

Emma stürzte, von ihrem Sprint vollkommen außer Atem, an Dracos Seite und packte ihn bei den Handgelenken. „Dean, Dean!“, rief sie, doch Draco reagierte nicht.

„Oh Gott, Emma“, flüsterte Hermine und schlug sich ihre Hand vor den Mund. Fragend sah Emma zu ihr und folgte dann ihrem Blick zurück zu Draco. Erschrocken keuchte sie auf. Dracos Fingerkuppen waren mit Blut bedeckt. Hermine kniete sich neben sie und fuhr vorsichtig durch Dracos Haare und… tatsächlich, an ihren Fingern klebte Blut. Panisch sah sie Emma an, die immer noch Dracos Handgelenke festhielt, damit er sich nicht weiter an seinem Kopf verletzte.

„Draco“, Hermine berührte ihn zaghaft an der Schulter. „Draco, bitte. Sprich mit uns, was ist los?“ Ihre Stimme klang flehend. „Bitte, Draco. Du machst uns Angst.“

Doch Draco schrie und wimmerte weiter und wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften gegen Emmas Griff. „Hermine, was ist da los?“ Auch Emma war mittlerweile völlig verängstigt. Es war regelrecht gespenstisch. Draußen war es tiefste Nacht, das spärlich beleuchtete Schlafzimmer wirkte unheimlich, Dracos Schreie taten ihr Übriges.

Hermine hockte sich auf ihren Versen zurück und überlegte. Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht leichenblass. „Harry. Es muss etwas mit Harry passiert sein. Ihre Verbindung… Er muss spüren, dass etwas mit Harry passiert ist.“

Emma stockte der Atem. Hermine richtete sich schnell auf. „Ich sage Ron Bescheid. Er soll sich im Ministerium umhören und sich bei uns melden, sobald er etwas weiß.“ Schnell verließ sie das Zimmer. Emma blickte zu Draco hinunter und kämpfte weiter gegen Dracos verzweifelte Versuche, seine Handgelenke zu befreien. Dracos Wimmern und seine wilden Schreie raubten ihr dabei beinahe den Verstand.

~~~*~~~

Niedergeschlagen saß Hermine im großen Salon im Grimmaulplatz und starrte auf das Kaminfeuer. Dracos Schreie waren irgendwann verstummt, doch die Stille war fast noch gespenstischer als sein nahezu unmenschliches Gebrüll. Plötzlich loderten die Flammen im Kamin grün auf und Hermine sprang auf die Füße, als Ron herausgestolpert kam.

„Ron?“ Hermine stürzte auf ihn zu, blieb jedoch wie vom Donner gerührt stehen, als sie sein trauriges Gesicht sah.

„Harry?“, flüsterte sie. Ron schüttelte mit gesenktem Blick den Kopf.  
„Oh mein Gott“, hauchte Hermine, Ron zog sie in seine Arme und sie begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen.

~~~*~~~

„Er hat einen Schock erlitten. Sein Seelenpartner wurde getötet, das bedeutet, dass ein Teil seiner Seele fehlt. Geben Sie ihm diesen Trank, in ein paar Stunden ist er dann wieder ganz der Alte.“ Der Heiler aus dem St. Mungos Krankenhaus drückte Emma eine kleine Phiole in die Hand und verabschiedete sich mit einem aufmunternden Nicken.

Emma setzte sich an Dracos Bettkante und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Komm, Dean. Trink das, dann geht es dir besser“, flüsterte sie und hielt Draco die Phiole an die Lippen.

~~~*~~~

„Dieser Trank sollte besser helfen. Manchmal dauert es eine gewisse Zeit, um einen Patienten richtig einzustellen. Jede Stunde eine Phiole. Wenn es nicht besser wird, komme ich morgen noch einmal“, sagte der Heiler und Emma nahm nickend die Phiolen entgegen.

~~~*~~~

„Dean... Dean, bitte... Draco.“ Emma streichelte über Dracos Wange und redete immer wieder verzweifelt auf ihn ein. Seit drei Tagen tat sie nichts anderes, doch heute war es ihr wichtig, dass Draco zu sich kam. „Dean, bitte… gib mir ein Zeichen, dass du mich hörst.“

Draco lag in seinem Bett, die Hände auf der Decke rechts und links neben sich, die Kissen in seinem Rücken hielten ihn etwas aufrechter, seine Augen starrten leer und blicklos an Emma vorbei an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Er reagierte nicht mehr. Seit drei Tagen! Seit dieser schrecklichen Nacht, hatte er keinen Laut mehr von sich gegeben und lag einfach nur regungslos da.

„Dean, bitte... hörst du mich? Dean, du musst aufwachen. Wir müssen bald los. Draco?“ Emma schluchzte und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Es war zwecklos. Draco war völlig apathisch und die Tränke dieses dämlichen Heilers halfen auch kein bisschen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Emma wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. Schluchzend blickte sie auf und beobachtete Hermine, die zögerlich das Schlafzimmer betrat. „Wie geht es ihm?“, flüsterte sie und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Emma machte ihr bereitwillig Platz, doch sie ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen und betrachtete ihn traurig. Hermine strich Draco sanft einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn.

„Sein Zustand ist unverändert. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er mich hört“, flüsterte Emma und ein erneuter Schluchzer schüttelte ihren Körper.

„Meinst du, wir sollten ihn einfach mitnehmen?“ Hermine war sich einfach nicht sicher, was sie tun sollten und auch Emma zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht, Hermine.“

„Vielleicht hilft es ihm, Abschied zu nehmen und Harrys Tod zu akzeptieren.“ Emma nickte traurig und unterdrücke nur mühsam ein weiteres Schluchzen. Hermine stand auf und blickte sich suchend im Schlafzimmer um. Schließlich fand sie, wonach sie suchte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf einen Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand, und verwandelte ihn in einen Rollstuhl.

„Hilf mir mal, Emma.“ Zu zweit hoben sie Draco in den Rollstuhl, Hermine zauberte ihm einen schwarzen Anzug an und fixierte ihn im Stuhl, damit er nicht herauskippen konnte. Dann nickte sie zufrieden und ließ Draco die Treppe hinabschweben. Emma folgte ihr traurig.

~~~*~~~

Der laue Sommerwind ließ ein paar Blätter über die Terrasse tanzen und wehte sie zwischen Dracos Füße. Die dünne Decke, die über seinen Beinen lag, wurde vom Wind erfasst und verrutschte. Doch Draco bemerkte es nicht. Er saß zusammengesunken in seinem Stuhl, seine Kleidung schlotterte um seinen hageren Körper. Der Tropf, der neben ihm stand, war schon fast leer. Er versorgte Dracos Körper mit den notwendigen Nährstoffen.

Hinter Draco ratterte die Terrassentür beiseite und Emma trat mit einem Teetablett in den Händen heraus. Sie war alt geworden und ging gebückt, jeder Schritt fiel ihr schwer. Die Sorgen, die auf ihr lasteten, hatten sie gebeugt. Nach Harrys Beerdigung hatte Emma bei der Familie Rose gekündigt, um sich um Draco kümmern zu können. Sie hatte ihr Leben zurückgelassen und wohnte seitdem bei Draco im Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

Emma stellte das Tablett auf dem kleinen Glastisch ab und betrachtete Draco bekümmert. Dann bückte sie sich ächzend und rückte seine Decke wieder zurecht. Zärtlich strich sie über Dracos fahles und eingefallenes Gesicht und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Hochzeitstag, mein Schatz“, flüsterte sie.

Dann setzte sie sich schwerfällig in den Stuhl neben Draco und griff nach ihrer Teetasse. Schweigend blickte sie in den wunderschönen Garten, den Harry so liebevoll angelegt hatte. Hermine kam regelmäßig vorbei, um ihr mit der Gartenarbeit zu helfen. Es war eine Art Therapie für die beiden Frauen geworden, zwischen denen sich in den Jahren seit Harrys Tod eine enge Freundschaft entwickelt hatte.

Sie lächelte, als sie hörte, wie sich die Terrassentür hinter ihr ein weiteres Mal aufschob, jemand heraus kam und sich vor Draco stellte. „Alles Gute zur Silberhochzeit, Draco“, flüsterte Hermine, küsste Draco auf die Wange, deren Haut dünn wie Papier war, und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.

Hermine setzte sich neben Emma auf den anderen freien Terrassenstuhl und holte sich die zweite Teetasse vom Tablett. Es war zu einem Ritual geworden, dass die beiden sich an Harrys und Dracos Hochzeitstag in Harrys Haus trafen und den Tag gemeinsam verbrachten. Manchmal tauschten sie Erinnerungen an die beiden aus und lachten und scherzten, doch heute war den Frauen nicht zum Reden zumute. 25 Jahre waren seit Harrys Tod vergangen. 25 Jahre, in denen sich Dracos Zustand kein bisschen verändert hatte.

Emma und Hermine hatten sämtliche Heiler und Ärzte, die die Zaubererwelt und die Muggelwelt aufbieten konnten, konsultiert, doch keiner wusste eine Lösung. Irgendwann hatten Emma und Hermine aufgegeben und sich darauf konzentriert, Draco zu pflegen und sein Leben so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten.

Schweigend saßen sie nun nebeneinander und nippten hin und wieder an ihren Getränken. Um sie herum wimmelte es nur so von Leben. Kleine Insekten, Fliegen, Bienen und Vögel schwirrten durch die Luft. Es war ein munteres Konzert, doch die beiden hatten keine Augen und Ohren für die Schönheit der Natur.

Plötzlich wurden sie von einer Bewegung aus ihren tristen Gedanken gerissen. Draco hatte sich bewegt, zum ersten Mal seit 25 Jahren! Sofort waren Emma und Hermine auf den Beinen und stellten sich dicht vor seinen Stuhl, um für ihn da zu sein, wenn er endlich wieder zu sich kam. Doch Draco sah sie beide nicht. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und blickte in den strahlend blauen Himmel, der Sonne entgegen.

Seine spröden Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, das in seinem eingefallenen Gesicht jedoch eher wie eine Grimasse wirkte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachteten Emma und Hermine, wie Draco langsam die Augen schloss.

„Harry“, seufzte er leise mit seinem letzten Atemzug.

Emma begann zu zittern und schwankte bedrohlich. Hermine griff ihr schnell unter den Arm und stützte sie zurück zu ihrem Stuhl. Schluchzend brach Emma darauf zusammen. Hermine ging vor ihr in die Knie und nahm Emmas Hände in ihre. „Er hat es geschafft“, flüsterte sie leise mit bebender Stimme. Schnell schluckte sie die aufkommenden Tränen herunter. „Er ist endlich wieder bei Harry.“ Dann stürzte sie sich in Emmas Arme und haltlos weinten die beiden Frauen gemeinsam.

~~~*~~~

„Endlich bist du da. Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet.“ Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln streckte die Gestalt, die so wunderschön hell leuchtete, ihre Hand nach ihm aus. „Lass uns gehen, Draco.“ Überglücklich, endlich wieder bei seinem Seelenpartner zu sein, ergriff Draco die Hand.

„Harry“, flüsterte er glücklich und folgte ihm in das hell strahlende, friedliche Licht.

 

**_ENDE_ **

 

_Jetzt aber wirklich ;)_


End file.
